Dark Paradise
by wrong.perfection
Summary: Who are we to decide who lives or dies? What's right or wrong? Surviving is all that mattered...but how far can we push the boundaries of our sanity with such a fine line between our head and our hearts?
1. Time Waits For No One

**_Chapter 1 - Time Waits For No One_**

My heartbeat wildly in my chest as I ran through the streets. Glenn was right behind me. I could smell the putrid flesh that was literally falling off their bones as I passed them. Their gnarled hands reaching out for my fresh tanned skin. The rifle held tightly in my hands but I couldn't use it. The noise drew them like rabid dogs. My eyes were set on the building in front of us where a walker was moving slowly towards us dragging its right leg. I glanced behind my shoulder to see Glenn a wide eyed look on his face as the walkers closed in behind us.

We're fucked.

* * *

_I grinned as I gripped the paper bag tightly in my hands. I adjusted the strap of the bag on my shoulder when I spotted the familiar car. I bit my lip lightly when I made out the two people sitting in the car. I took a deep breath before walking up to the police car knocking on the driver's side window. Through blue-green eyes I watched as both men jumped before whipping around to face the source of the noise. My grin got bigger as both men relaxed realizing what was happening. I tilted my head to the side as I held up the bag of food when the window was rolled down._

_ "Now to what do we owe the pleasure?" His southern drawl was a common sound around these parts. _

_ "Well I figured, you two must be very hungry and I just so happened to pass by the deli on my way to work and figured..."_

_ "You figured right!" the passenger grinned as he reached past his partner grabbing the bag from my hands._

_ "Damn, Shane," I muttered glaring at the passenger. _

_"Thank you, Mel," The driver stated a large grin on his face as we watched Shane attack the bag like a carnivorous animal. A grin on his face as he tore into the bag like he hadn't seen food in weeks._

_ "You're welcome Rick," I smiled turning my gaze back to his face. "Where's Lori?"_

_ "Yeah, where's she at?" Shane asked nudging Rick but the condescending tone had me thinking otherwise._

_ "Knock it off, Shane," I rolled my eyes looking back to Rick. "Just let her know I'll stop by tonight. I still have her dishes from the barbecue."_

_ "I'll let her know," Rick nodded._

_ "You boys enjoy your day." I pushed my body away from the car._

_ "I thought you had the day off?" Shane called out through Rick's still open window._

_ "Short staffed at general so I got called in," I responded opening my jacket to show him the scrubs. _

_ "Be careful!" Shane called out._

_ "It's a trauma ward, Shane not a battlefield!" I laughed before walking down the sidewalk._

* * *

"Melody, they're coming!" Glenn shouted.

"I can see that, Glenn," I growled as I took the butt of the shotgun and slammed it across the walker's face. The bottom of the walker's jaw ripped away from its mouth sending the lower mandible flying across the alleyway. I had to stop myself from gagging as blood poured from the wounds. I took the gun cocking it before letting a buckshot into the walker's head putting it down.

"MEL!" Glenn yelled after the echo of the shot faded. I looked to the end of the alley my eyes widening seeing what I had done. Glenn was frozen to his spot as the moaning and groaning got closer and closer. I reached forward and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him along towards the building. I pulled open the door shoving Glenn in first before pulling the door closed behind me, the door shuttering from the force.

"That guy is still out there!" Glenn stated as he tried catching his breath. I quickly locked the door before whipping around to face the young Asian. I'm sure I had a look that could kill on my face.

"I almost got eaten because you wanted to save one guy?" I growled my grip on the gun tightening. Glenn took a step back putting his hands up in defense. "Where is he?"

"Follow me," Glenn said hurriedly before bolting up the stairs. I looked back at the bolted door before hurrying up the stairs after him.

* * *

_I moved around the beds in the ward making sure everything was good with their vitals and that their charts were up to date. I came to a stop seeing a young girl laying in the bed moaning holding her stomach. She was running a high fever so there were ice bags laying on her arms, legs, and chest. I checked her charts and noticed the fever was only growing worse. She had an abnormal bite mark on her left arm she had sustained from one of our local homeless men. I sighed placing more ice on her skin before moving to the next patient when my pager went off._

_ There was an incoming trauma. I quickly headed to the trauma bay pulling on a pair of gloves as I did. I noticed another nurse and a doctor as well as a few other waiting patiently for the ambulance to pull up. I could feel my heart start beating faster as the wailing ambulance pulled into the bay. My heart dropped as I noticed the police car following right behind with it lights on. The doors to the ambulance swung open as two medics jumped out pulling the gurney out behind them. I looked to the police car and watched as Shane stepped out of the cruiser alone. My gaze went back to the gurney._

_ "Rick?" the words left my lips in a whisper as I stared at the man his chest and shoulder covered in blood. I found myself frozen to the spot as the gurney came rushing past me. I pulled the gloves off my hands realizing I couldn't be in the room with them. It was personal and that was a big stipulation. No personal cases. I lowered my head as they rushed Rick past me, the lead nurse pressing on the bag allowing air through the intubation tube in his throat._

_ "Melody!" Shane's voice broke through the dull buzzing in my ears. I whipped around to see Shane coming towards me a torn look on his face. _

_ "What happened?" I asked as the sounds of the hospital came back. _

_ "We got a call about two men, armed...There was a third guy, Mel. Someone screwed up and Rick-" Shane cut himself off as he put his hand to his head. "I didn't see him in time."_

_ "Does Lori know?" I asked choking back the emotion as it rose in my chest.I had to keep calm especially since Shane looked like he would fall apart at any moment. He shook his head. "Shane you have to tell her."_

_ "What am I supposed to tell her?" He asked shaking his head._

_ "The truth."_

* * *

Glenn handed the binoculars to me as we stood up on the rooftop. I took them and put them up to my eyes before looking in the direction Glenn had pointed out. They were like ants, the walkers were. They were climbing over one another as they feasted on something very large. A horse according to Glenn. I shook my head as I turned the binoculars to the large tank several walkers were clawing at.

"He's in the tank?"

"Yup."

"How the hell did he manage to get in there?" I asked, pushing the binoculars into Glenn's chest glaring down at the walkers. Glenn shrugged his shoulders putting the binoculars to his eyes as I pulled the walkie from his belt. He whipped around to face me a confused look on his face. "You found him...go get him." I pressed the radio to his chest before turning and stalking away from him.

"What?" Glenn asked his voice reaching me across the roof.

"You heard me tough guy," I responded as I reached the door to head down into the building. "You found him. You go and get him."

"But the geeks-!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Glenn," I replied. "If you really don't wanna do it then leave him out there to die. It's your choice!"

I pushed the door open and descended into the darkness of the stairwell. I pulled out my flashlight and carefully made my way down the stairs, my gun out ready to fire if I needed to. I wasn't worried about the noise at this point because the walkers had all converged outside our store anyways. The moron trapped in the army tank was to thank for that one. I finally reach the bottom landing when my body was slammed against the wall causing my gun to fall from my hands and hit the ground with an echoing clatter.

"Sh, just me sweet cheeks," Merle's hot breath was near my ear as I struggled.

"You pig," I growled, pushing him away from me pointing my flashlight at him before reaching over and picking up my gun. "Now is not the time Merle. Should have left you at camp."

"You'll fuck my brother but you won't give me a second glance?" Merle slammed his hand into the wall blocking my exit.

"There's a difference between you and Daryl," I stated my eyes boring into his. "He's actually attractive."

Merle's lips curled up but before he could say anything several loud gunshots rang out. I pushed his arm out of the way before I started running towards where the others were waiting. I could feel Merle right behind me, his leering gaze I'm sure was on my ass but I didn't have time to think about that. Glenn and I were supposed to lead these people into the city for more supplies and now everything had gone to hell. The walkers were swarming there thanks to the cowboy in the tank. The walkie on my hip began to crackle as Glenn's voice came through the speaker.

"_I'm back, plus four geeks in the alley!_"

I whipped around to say something to Merle only to find he wasn't behind me anymore. I shook my head before running out to the main part of the store, jumping back when I saw all the walkers at the glass doors trying to break in. There had to be close to a hundred or more crowding around trying to get in. They all looked gruesome in their own way their groans and growling the only thing really that made me shudder.

"Mel!" Andrea's voice cut through the growls of the walkers. I turned quickly on my heel my gun raised as Morales came out of the back first talking to someone about surviving.

I could feel my jaw dropping as my eyes went wide. My grip on the gun loosened as Morales, T-Dog, Andrea, and Jacqui walked in...but they weren't alone. In front of them stood Rick Grimes. I could feel my heart beating quickly as I stared into his familiar set of blue eyes. I could see the shock and relief cross his face as he recognized who I was. I quickly walked forward the gun hanging limply at my side before I threw my arms around Rick's neck pulling him close. I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight embrace pulling me close. I felt his hand on the back of my head as we stood there.

"I thought you were dead," I whispered softly as I buried my face in his neck.

"So did I," Rick whispered as he pulled back slightly looking down at me. "Are they-?" he asked.

"Alive, last time I saw 'em," I whispered knowing who he was talking about.

"Look I'm all for a big reunion here, but we have bigger fish to fry," Andrea snapped pointing to the doors.

Both Rick and I whipped around to face the doors holding the walkers out. It almost seemed like they were pressing their bodies into the glass while one raised a rock above its head, smashing it into the glass. The glass cracked causing Andrea and Jacqui to scream. Rick grabbed my arm before pulling me back towards him. Usually I would have commented on the chauvinistic move but now felt like the wrong time to say anything like that, especially to Rick.

"Every geek from miles around heard you popping off rounds," T-Dog stated gruffly.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea nodded to the glass.

"Get the picture now." Morales sent me a look before glaring at Rick.

Rick's blue eyes were transfixed on the glass as the walkers growled and moaned banging their hands against the glass. The walker with the rock smashed it into the glass once more causing the top of the glass to begin caving in but not giving completely. Rick stood there is horror as the rest of the group darted further back into the department store. I grabbed Rick's arm tightly forcing him to look at me before pulling him along behind me and towards the others.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Going into Atlanta on your own?" I asked, looking up at my old friend.

"I was trying to flag the helicopter," Rick spoke loud enough for everyone to hear even though his eyes were fixed on me while answering my question.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap," T-Dog spat causing both Rick and I to look at the dark skinned man. "There ain't no damn helicopter!"

"You were chasing a hallucination," Jacqui added, nodding her head quickly. "Imagining thing, it happens."

"I saw it!" Rick stated firmly, shaking his head at them.

I knew better than to question Rick's judgment. What worried me though was the last time I saw this man he was in a coma due to a gunshot wound to the shoulder. That was months ago. The world had gone to hell since then. Shane told us that Rick had died in the hospital when the walkers got through defenses. Lori, Carl, and I assumed that meant the walkers had gotten Rick...but apparently that was a lie.

"T-Dog, try the C.B. we may be able to get the others." I pointed to the radio on his belt.

"Others? The Refugee Center?" Rick's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, the refugee center," the sarcasm was thick in Jacqui's voice. "They've got biscuits waiting in the oven for us."

"Sarcasm is unnecessary," I snapped, shaking my head at her. "T-Dog?"

"Got no signal," he responded as he messed with the dials. "Maybe the roof."

I jumped as a loud gunshot rang out above us. I groaned before rolling my eyes knowing exactly what was going on. I heard Andrea ask if it was Dixon, but I didn't respond before I was running towards the stairwell. I could feel the anger and annoyance bubbling up as more gunshots rang out. I could hear the group coming up the stairs behind me as I burst through the door leading to the roof. Merle was standing there his rifle in hand shooting at the walkers below.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" I roared as I stomped towards him.

"You won't fuck me, I gotta get my release somehow sweet cheeks," Merle winked at me before shooting at another walker.

"Dixon are you crazy?!" Morales shouted as he appeared behind me. Merle laughed as he let off another shot at a walker below.

"Damn it, Merle enough!" I yelled.

"Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun!" Merle grinned lecherously at me as he propped the weapon on his hip turning to face us. "Only common sense!" He grinned jumping down from the ledge he was on.

"Man you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog yelled as he jumped off the walk way and rushed towards Merle. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our asses! Man, just chill!"

"Bad enough I got this taco-bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you?" Merle walked towards T-Dog, the rifle gripped in his hand making me nervous. "I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day."

"'That'll be the day'?" T-Dog spat as he walked closer to Merle. " You got something you wanna tell me?"

"Will you two knock it off!" I snapped, walking closer to them. "We're not here to settle one of your racist arguments. Merle, I'm serious! Knock it off!" I pushed Merle back as he walked closer to T-Dog.

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked. "The day I take orders from a nigger."

"Merle!" I yelled, turning to face him.

I didn't know T-Dog was rushing up behind me. In the scuffle I was pushed out of the way my body slamming into the metal pipes my head hitting one of the rivets. I hit the rooftop and instantly felt my head begin to pound as I lay there on my back. I could feel the blood running down the side of my face before Glenn appeared in my hazy vision. His lips were moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying before Andrea and Jacqui both appeared in my vision before it was just Jacqui.

I felt my body being lifted off the ground before my cheek was pressed into the chest of whoever's arms I was in. I wanted to fight back and push whoever it was away, but I couldn't move my limbs. I tried my best to focus on the shirt that was on the person carrying me and I saw the patch with the word 'Grimes' on it.

* * *

_I looked around my eyes searching every crevice possible before moving onto the next room. I pushed open the closet door letting out a sigh before moving back to the living room. I could feel the annoyance building up as I looked around. With one shoe on the other had decided to disappear to keep me from leaving the house. _

_ "You ready?!" Shane called out from the front door._

_ "No! I can't find my other heel!" _

_ "Jesus Christ, Mel, we're already late!" Shane snapped as he entered the living room._

_ "Well excuse me, Mister 'I-Can't-Find-A-Tie!'. It's your fault we're late!"_

_ Shane rolled his eyes and opened the closet door that was situated near the front door before reaching in and pulling out the other heel. He tossed it to me before walking out the front door leaving it hanging open behind him. I caught the shoe and slipped it on before hurrying after Shane._

_ I couldn't understand why he was in such a hurry. We were going to the only bar in town and we were only going because Rick needed some 'bro-time' as Shane liked to call it. As I was walking towards the car, The horn on the car suddenly blared making me jump. I flipped him off as he laughed hysterically. After climbing into the car, I leaned over and punched him on the arm before he put the car into drive and we were on our way._

_ The bar, Earl's, was a cozy little run-down bar past its glory days. The only reason it got the business it did was because no one wanted to drive to the next town for another bar. Earl's wasn't so bad. It wasn't an Atlanta club, but more of a southern comforts feel. The interior was a mixture of everything from the rebel days of the Confederacy to present day patriotic. It was definitely a homey mix with some damn proud heritage. The bar stretched along the far right wall taking up the entire wall. Tables and chairs were scattered throughout the small place, but there was enough room in the corner for a DJ booth and a little dance floor. The place was usually crowded with locals and a few tourists sprinkled in._

_ Shane and I walked in and I instantly felt at home. So many drunken nights had been spent in this bar. Most of them were with Shane and Rick. We were nearly inseparable. I immediately spotted the final member to our group as he sat facing the bar a glass in his hand. Shane was drawn to a young blonde that was standing near her friends while I bee-lined for the lonely man at the bar. I put a hand on his shoulder before sitting in the bar stool next to him._

_ "Can't say I see many handsome men sitting alone in this bar." I grinned at him as he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. _

_ "Just waiting for a pretty girl to come sweep me off my feet," He responded, his drawl making me smile. I stood up holding out my hand to him._

_ "Wish granted."_

_ He laughed before putting his hand in mine. I pulled him up so he was standing. He stood a good foot taller than me. I pulled him over to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing including Shane and the blonde he had spotted earlier. I pulled the cowboy hat off of Rick's head and set it down on my own head before I forced him to dance with me to the beat of the country song playing from the speakers. After a while I felt his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music. I grinned up at him as I put my hands up around his neck as the song progressed._

_ "I swear you two are worse than a couple of high schoolers!" Shane's voice echoed over the talking and the music. Rick and I looked at each other both of us ready to burst out laughing. "Fuck and get it over with already." _

_ "I'm sorry, Rick, but our friends with benefits ends here, Shane knows..." I grinned up at him._

_ "Damn, it was just getting good too. Why you have to go a ruin a good thing Shane?" Rick played along. He smirked down at me before Shane looked between us eyes wide._

_ "I knew you two had a thing for each other!" he shouted pushing the blonde away before wrapping his arms around our shoulders separating us. "When's the wedding?"_

_Rick and I both rolled our eyes before pushing Shane away._

* * *

"You handcuffed him to the pipe?" I asked as Rick wiped away the blood trickling down my face. Rick stared down at me with those deep blue eyes of his and that was enough to silence me. He pulled away from me and rubbed his own hand in pain before he walked over to the side of the roof and stared out. I stood up holding the rag to my head as I passed by Merle who kicked his feet out trying to trip me, but didn't succeed.

"Dick."

"Whore," Merle spat at my feet. I rolled my eyes before making it over to Jacqui, Andrea, and T-Dog. T-Dog was pretty beat up resting against the wall while the two women looked over the side of the roof at the walkers below.

"God, it's like time-square down there."

"We'll get out of it somehow," I muttered, hearing the moaning and groaning of below. I tore my gaze from the horror below to see how T-Dog was doing. I checked him over making sure that his vitals and everything were okay with no sign of concussion before Rick and Morales walked over to us.

"How's that signal?" Morales asked.

"Like Dixon's brain - weak," T-Dog spat. Merle looked at us before sticking up his middle finger slowly.

"Keep trying," he sighed.

"Why? There's nothing they can do," Andrea spoke up looking over at Rick. "Not a damn thing."

"Maybe not, but we're not just going to sit here," I snapped, standing up and turning to look at the group. "I refuse to go down like this."

Rick turned away from the ledge his eyes meeting mine. "She's right. We ain't going down without a fight. It's up to us to find a way out."

"Good luck with that." Merle rolled his eyes before looking between me and Rick. "These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear." Merle looked over at Andrea who was busy packing something into a bag. "Ain't that right sugar tits?"

"Knock it off, Merle," I spoke up causing Merle's gaze to stop on me. I rolled my eyes before coming to a stop next to Rick as he stared out at the walkers below. I looked down with him before Merle decided to break the moment.

"Hey, honeybunch," Merle called out. I turned around to look at him my arms crossed over my chest. "What say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump uglies. Gonna die anyways."

"Least I'll be dying with some dignity left," I responded causing Andrea to grin at me. Jacqui shook her head in annoyance while T-Dog looked at Merle in a disgusted manner.

I turned back to the ledge and looked down. There were a hundred or more down there wandering around seeming lost. Some were dragging their limbs while others were just limping. Some had huge chunks of skin missing while others were simply missing body parts. It didn't matter how they looked though because they were all after one thing and one thing only...us. Their food. It had been 3 months since the first sighting of the disease.

* * *

_"More reports today about the so called Zombie infection that seems to be sending terror through the intercity..."_

_ I sat in the lounge with a cup of coffee in my hand as I watched the TV intently along with several other nurses and staff. It was unreal. There were people dying in hospitals who then came back to life. When they came back their eyes were different and they tried biting at anyone who they could get their hands on. When they did bite someone they tore the flesh from their bones and ate it. And it wasn't just happening in Atlanta...it was happening everywhere._

_ "Melody!" The shout echoed across the break room. My head whipped around to see a winded Shane standing there in his uniform. I quickly got up leaving my coffee sitting on the table as I pushed my way past people. Shane grabbed my arm before pulling me out into the hallway. _

_ "We need to get out of here," He stated, his voice low as he looked around._

_ "What? What are you talking about?"_

_ Shane looked around and grabbed my arm pulling me down the hallway before screams erupted in the direction we were heading. Both Shane and I came to a halt, staring wide-eyed at the other end of the hall. There were several patients limping and moaning as they made their way down the hallway. Their mouths were covered in blood as they growled viciously. I could feel my grip tighten on my brother's sleeve as I stared at the oncoming horror._

_ "Shane-"_

_ "Town's been overrun." Shane looked down at me as we began taking steps back and away from the oncoming people._

_ "What?!" I looked up at him as we turned and took off down the hall screams echoing from behind us. _

_ "It only took a few hours," Shane explained as we rounded the corner._

_ I screamed as a hand wrapped around my wrist a vicious growling meeting my ears. I looked up to see a thing in a doctor's coat its mouth covered in blood as it tried to bite my arm. Shane quickly threw his fist out catching it in the cheek. It immediately released its grip on me causing me and Shane to stumble back as the skin seemed to fall from the bone where Shane had hit him. My jaw dropped as the thing turned its head back to us baring its teeth before quickly moving towards us._

_ "Run," Shane pulled my arm. "Run!"_

* * *

"The streets ain't safe," Morales' voice pulled me out of the memory. I pulled my gaze from the walkers below and over to where Rick was talking to the Hispanic man. "Now there's an understatement."

I could see the idea cross Rick's face after hearing Morales. "What about under the streets, the sewers?"

An excited look crossed Morales' face hearing Rick say that. He quickly told Glenn to check the alleyway for manhole covers alerting the others that they were onto something. I looked up at Rick who glanced down at me his hand gently squeezing my arm before walking closer to the group. I stayed where I was and watched him for a moment while the group talked. Rick was in his uniform, his badge, and gun was all there. The only thing missing was his hat. He was just as tall as I remember, though he was a little leaner. Few weeks alone in a hospital with no food or water could do that to a person. The hospital. Shane said Rick didn't make it...

"Mel, you coming?" Rick's voice cut through my thoughts. I looked over to see he, Andrea, Jacqui, Morales, and Glenn were heading for the door while T-Dog and Merle stayed on the roof, cuffed. I nodded before quickly heading after the group following right behind Rick. We descended back down into the dark building.

"Melody," Glenn's voice came from the head of the group. His flashlight shining on my face causing me to blink rapidly to adjust to the new light.

"Glenn, get that thing off my face," I snapped causing him to lower the light.

"Sorry." He lowered the light so it was on my chest. "You remember that tunnel we found the last time we were here?"

"What about it?" I asked, pushing my way to the front of the group where Glenn was.

"Right or left?" He asked softly glancing both ways. So that's why we had stopped.

I smirked before moving to the left now I was leading the group with Glenn close behind me. The kid prided himself on knowing which way to go and when he couldn't remember it really grated on him. I grabbed the flashlight from him as we descended down towards the basement the light becoming scarce. The large generators in the corner were off, haven't been used since Atlanta fell to the walkers. On the other side of the large basement were some railings that blocked off a hole in the ground. I immediately made my way towards that Glenn on my heels before I shined the light down into the hole. Anyone who had a flashlight followed my movements before Morales looked up at me and Glenn.

"You sure this is it?"

"We really scoped this place out the other times we were here," Glenn answered as he peered down into the opening. "It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But we've never gone down it. Who'd want to...right?"

After Glenn said that my gaze went from the hole to him. My gaze as well as everyone else's were glued onto Glenn's form as he tore his gaze away from the hole. A crestfallen look crossed his face when he realized why everyone was looking at him. I kinda felt bad for him, but he was better at sneaking around and scouting than the rest of us were. Well better than most of us.

"Oh...Great," he muttered. Glenn swallowed hard as his gaze was set down on the opening to the sewer.

"We'll be right behind you-"

"No you won't," Glenn snapped, cutting Andrea off. She looked offended as Glenn looked between us all. "Not you."

"Why not me? Think I can't?"

"Guys," I warned, glancing between Andrea and Glenn.

"I wasn't-" Glenn trailed off. Authority was never really his strong suit. Glenn was a quiet soul.

Rick placed his hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Speak your mind." Glenn sighed looking at me before averting his gaze to Andrea and the rest. I looked to the ground knowing exactly what was coming.

"Look, until now, Mel and I always came here by ourselves. In and out, grab a few things - no problem. The first time we bring a group - Everything goes to hell." He paused. "No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine. But only if we do it my way." I smiled watching Glenn take charge of the situation as he glanced between us and the hole. "It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person." Rick made a movement like he was going to volunteer. "Not you either. You've got Merle's gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors and covering our ass." Glenn then pointed to Andrea. "You and Mel have the other guns so you two should go with him-"

"Glenn-"

"I need you out there, Mel," Glenn cut me off. I sighed shaking my head. "You're the best one to sneak in and out of places if anything ever happens to me. They'll need you." I sighed before nodding. Glenn than pointed to Morales, "You be my wingman. Jacqui stays here. If something happens, yell down to us. Get us back up here in a hurry."

"Okay," Rick put his hands on his hips as he looked at us all. "Everybody knows their jobs."

Rick patted Glenn on the shoulder before he turned away. Glenn went down the ladder first, sticking his flashlight in his mouth. We waited until he was halfway down before Morales climbed down after. Once Morales was down Rick put his hand on my shoulder and nodded towards the door. I sighed tapping my hand against the rails before following after Rick and Andrea.

"Mel, your gun's on the roof." Andrea stared at me wide eyed as we walked out into the main department store front. A slight smile fell onto my face before lifting up the back of my shirt and pulling out the gun I had tucked away in the waistband of my jeans.

"Smart enough to have a backup." I showed Andrea taking the safety off.

"That's my girl." Rick grinned, putting his arm around my shoulder before we broke apart.

Andrea walked further into the store, giving me and Rick a funny look before I turned my gaze to the door where the walkers were still trying to get in. I could feel Rick's eyes burning a hole into me, but I wasn't sure if I should face him again. He was going to ask about Lori and Carl, maybe even Shane. I didn't wanna lie to him, but I didn't wanna tell him the truth either. Lori was sleeping with Shane. I knew it the moment Lori came out of the woods glowing one day.

"Have you seen 'em?" Rick's voice broke through my thoughts. I slowly turned around to see him watching me for any indication of the worst.

"I saw 'em," I nodded looking around to see where Andrea was. She was over by the jewelry.

"Are they-"

"Fine?" I asked turning my gaze back to Rick. "Yeah. Last time I saw 'em."

Rick let out a sigh, "They made it out."

"Shane too," I stated weakly. "We've been keeping an eye on 'em. Especially Carl."

I stood there in front of Rick my gun hanging in my hand at my side. Rick nodded listening to what I was saying nodding his head, but I could tell by his eyes his mind was somewhere else. A tight lipped smile crossed my face admitting that information to him knowing I should let him process the information before telling him they were in the group outside the city. I went to take a step back, but before I could make the move Rick had his arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," I whispered as my cheek was pressed to his shoulder, my head tucked in the crook of his neck.

"Same here, Melody, same here," He stated softly, his fingers running through my tangled hair.

We stood there holding onto each other, as I tried drowning out the sounds of the moans coming from the front doors. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the times where we were focused on paying the bills and having a good time rather than fighting for our lives. A time where marriages were failing, friends were what kept us going and the old bar in town...

"So how do you two know each other?" Andrea's voice cut through my thoughts. My eyes snapped open as I pulled away from Rick. I cleared my throat glancing up at Rick.

"I-uh...I was on my way to pick up some friends and I nearly ran Rick over with my car...well _technically _it was my brother's car."

Rick grinned hearing that. "Her brother, Shane, and I had been best friends since we were kids. Mel was living with her mother in Atlanta while Shane lived with his dad. She came back when Shane had just gotten his new car."

"I didn't have my license, but I really wanted to drive my brother's car. So I kinda went for a joy ride and ended up running into Rick...literally."

Rick smiled down at me shaking his head. "After I figured out who she was we got Shane's car home and cleaned it up so he never knew."

"Shane, huh?" Andrea looked at me her eyebrows raised. "You know there's-"

"WAY too much distracting goin' on here. I agree with Andrea." I nodded towards the door as I cut her off. "We really should be focusing on the walkers."

"You're right." Rick nodded as he turned his gaze to the glass.

I moved away from Andrea and Rick but made sure I was listening. I'm not sure why I didn't want Andrea telling him about Shane. Maybe because it meant I'd have to tell him Lori and Carl were with Shane...and that Lori and Shane were sleeping together. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were up to when one would sneak off after the other. I'm sure the others saw it as well. I tried to keep Carl occupied when his mother and Shane were out rendezvousing in the woods. When Carl started asking questions is when I felt bad about lying to him.

I moved through the clothes racks as Andrea changed subjects and started apologizing about shoving a gun in Rick's face. That did not surprise me in the least bit. Andrea was impulsive and emotional. She would make a decision when her emotions have taken over. That's just how she was. Her sister, Amy, was no better. Though in comparison to Amy, Andrea was the calmer of the two.

I thumbed my way through a rack of shirts as the two talked. A familiar tingling feeling erupted in my stomach. I completely froze hoping the sensation would pass, but the feeling turned into butterflies before it felt like my stomach was churning. I put a hand to my stomach before quickly darting past Rick and towards the hallway that led to the storage room. I put my hand to the wall to stabilize myself before what little I had in my stomach ended up on the floor at my feet. I stood there retching for a minute before I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes as I slowly turned and pressed my back to the wall. My arms wrapped around my stomach I slowly slid down the wall until I was resting on the floor. I pressed my forehead to my knees taking deep breaths. My head snapped up when I heard the sound of broken glass coming from the other room.

"Mel!" Rick's voice met my ear as the pounding of feet heading in my direction followed. Pulling out my gun, I quickly stood up and headed towards them to see Rick running in my direction with Glenn, Morales, Jacqui, and Andrea behind him.

"What happened?!" I asked as they approached me.

"No way out," Glenn called out.

"They broke through the first set of glass doors," Rick explained as the group reached me. "We gotta find another way out."

"The sewers?" I asked, looking over at Glenn.

He shook his head. "Geeks down there."

"Shit," I muttered.

The group moved past me quickly except for Rick who was staring down at the floor where I had been earlier. As the group moved further down the hall his gaze moved up to my face. I glanced back to see what he was looking at and saw the puke there on the floor. I'm sure my face was flushed and my eyes were red. Clear indications that something was wrong.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, "Had to of been something I ate earlier. I'm fine Rick."

"That doesn't look like fine-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, cutting him off. He took a step back like I had just hit him. I shook my head at him my anger getting the best of me. I turned on my heel turning my back to him before stalking down the hall after the others. I could hear his boots start to follow me after a moment, but I didn't speak to him on our way up to the roof.

Once I reached the roof I noticed everyone was lined up against the edge of the roof looking for a way out. Rick walked past me not giving me a second glance as Morales handed him some binoculars. I closed my eyes before sitting down on the side of the steps a little ways from where Merle was cuffed. I looked up towards the sky when the sound of thunder rumbling met my ears. There were some dark clouds above us and some to the east looking quite menacing.

"Looks like someone made it on Officer Dickweed's shit list," Merle grinned over at me.

"Dickweed?" I asked looking over at the man. "Really Merle?"

"Don't like that, sweetheart? Well, there's Officer Shithead, Officer Pinhead, Officer-"

"Okay, Merle, I get it...you don't like Rick," I muttered.

Merle and I's conversation was cut off by Rick mentioning something about the construction site down the block. I knew the one he was talking about, but there was no way he'd make it there with all the walkers out on the street. We were in the middle of a dead zone. Those walkers were drawn by the sound of Rick popping off all those rounds. We would be lucky if we made it out of here alive.

"Yeah, but they were feeding, they were distracted," Glenn explained.

"Can we distract them again?" Rick asked, looking straight at Glenn.

"Right, listen to him. He's onto something." Merle's voice oozed sarcasm. "A diversion, like on "Hogan's Heroes"."

"God, give it a rest," Jacqui snapped, glaring over at Merle he hand on her hip.

"They're drawn by sound, right?" Rick asked.

I nodded from my spot. "Like dogs."

"They hear sound. They come," Glenn added onto my statement.

"What else?"

"Aside from they hear you?" Morales asked. "They see you, smell you, and if they catch you, they eat you."

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick's looked around at all of us, me included, in confusion.

"Can't you?" Glenn asked.

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct," Andrea added.

Rick looked down to the ground for a moment. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he thought up a plan or an idea that would get them close to the construction site. It was always something about Rick that never changed, he was the problem solver. Shane was the brawn, Rick was the brains, and I was the little sister, the distraction.

"Then we need to smell like them. We need to smell dead."

"What?" I asked my gaze meeting his.

"We hack up a walker and cover ourselves in it and walk out there. Covered in blood they won't be able to tell."

Rick didn't give anyone the chance to argue before he was taking off like a bat out of hell towards the door that led back into the building. I shook my head as the others followed after their new fearless leader while I didn't move an inch. The sun was beating down causing the sweat to drip down one side of my face.

"I'm surprised you didn't follow after Officer Douche-bag."

"Hacking up walkers isn't my kind of thing," I muttered, not bothering to look over at Merle. I leaned back on my elbows letting the sun hit my face as I closed my eyes.

"That's a shame. Wouldn't mind seeing a pretty girl like you all covered in blood." Merle's antagonizing voice causing me to cringe. "What's that there on your sleeve?"

My eyes snapped open as I looked down to see what he was talking about. On my sleeve there was some of the puke left from when I wiped my mouth off. I quickly turned the sleeve so Merle couldn't see it anymore before leaning back again my back pressing into the metal grate.

"Well well, pretty's getting sick now huh?" Merle continued. I rolled my eyes while doing my best to ignore him. "Getting sick in the mornings, getting sick on missions...sounds like someone's coming down with something..."

"Lay off it, Merle," I growled, sitting up to glare at him.

"Snappy little thing too. No wonder my brother likes you." Merle grinned before I could see things clicking into place in his eyes, the realization crossing his face was inevitable. Merle wasn't as stupid as he acted. "_NAH_. Well I'll be _DAMNED_! We got a mini Dixon on the way don't we!?"

"I said lay off," I snapped as I quickly stood up and headed towards the ledge.

"Whoo weee," Merle laughed yanking at the cuff on his hands. "Daryl as a daddy. Never thought I'd see the day. I take it little bro don't know."

"No, he doesn't," I responded, turning around to face Merle. "And he's not gonna know. If keeping you quiet means killing you and leaving you on this roof then that's what I'll do. We're playing by my rules now, Merle."

The smile on his face was instantly gone at my words. His gaze narrowed at me like he was deciphering some kind of code. He looked me up and down before his eyes landed on my stomach. He shook his head and tightened his lips before looking away.

"Not so tough now are you?" I muttered. I turned back to look down at the walkers.

"I think we should name him Cannabis."

"Seriously, Merle?" I snapped, turning around to see the redneck with a huge grin on his face.

"Or Dicky."

At this point responding would have done no good. I shook my head before turning back to look out at the street below. Rick was going to chop up a walker and wear it. That was the most vile thing I had ever heard of, but it was ingenious. The storm clouds ahead though made me nervous. Rain would wash away the blood and the walkers would be able to smell them again. I sighed as I carefully watched for any signs of abnormal walkers. My eyes darted around until I spotted them climbing out from under the bus blocking the alley. Rick had an axe in hand while Glenn had a crowbar. Just then the door leading to the building burst open and the group came barreling onto the rooftop. T-Dog instantly scrambled for the C.B. while the rest came over to where I was.

"You sent just the two of them out there?" I asked, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Anymore than that it will draw attention," Morales' out of breath answer came as he stared out with the binoculars. "There!" He pointed out Rick and Glenn.

"That asshole's out on the street with the handcuff keys?" There was rage creeping into Merle's voice. I glanced back to see T-Dog showing Merle the handcuff key that was now in his possession.

"Not so talkative now are you?" I asked, looking down at him.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that is remotely related to_ The Walking Dead_ franchise. The only thing I own is Melody Walsh she is my own creation. I am submitting this as pure entertainment.**

**So I figured I'd try my hand in _The Walking Dead_. I absolutely love the show so I hope this lives up to it a little! Hope y'all liked it! More to come soon!**


	2. The Waiting Game

_**Chapter 2 - The Waiting Game**_

I closed my eyes as I listened to the static coming through the C.B. Nothing but static no matter how many times T-Dog called for someone. Merle hadn't said a peep since he found out who had the key. The rest of us were watching Rick and Glenn slowly making their way through the hoard of walkers down below. Thunder cackled above us sending a warning of rain to come. I just hoped the two reached the fenced area before anything happened.

"_Hello? Hello? Reception's bad at this end_," a voice came through the C.B. I whipped around to face T-Dog as the voice meshed with the cackling of the radio static. "_Repeat. Repeat._"

"Shane is that you?!" T-Dog shouted into the radio. There was no response and I could feel my stomach dropping as I turned back to watch Rick and Glenn. "We're in some deep shit! We're trapped in the department store. There are geeks all over the place. Hundreds of 'em. We're surrounded."

The static cut through the silence of the rooftop like a knife. There was no response. We were on our own. I knew they wouldn't help. Shane had strict rules. If you went on a run and you got into trouble the rest of the group wasn't going to risk their life to save your ass. You got yourself into the mess, you get yourself out. That's usually why Glenn and I went alone. It cut down on travel time and we didn't have a big group behind us getting us killed because they had no sense of judgment.

Andrea was the one that suggested more people go. More people go, the more supplies we could bring back. Shane, Glenn, and I were all against it at first. This wasn't something to be taking a large group to do. We needed quick and precise, especially in Atlanta. What we got was slow and noisy. Glenn and I would have been out and back to camp by now, but because we had the group, and Rick came riding in like an idiot, we were stuck here fighting harder to stay alive. I was never the kind of girl that would wish for a second chance to fix a mistake or two, but right now I really wish I could go back and keep the group from coming.

I felt Morales push the binoculars into my hands as we stood there against the ledge. I quickly put the binoculars to my eyes and looked down in Glenn and Rick's direction. Several walkers were watching them, one or two would come close enough to sniff them before moving on. Glenn's shoulders were tense as he tightened his grip on the crowbar while Rick glanced around cautiously. I pulled the binoculars away from my face just as the sound of rain hitting the concrete met my ears. I immediately looked up at the sky noting the dark cloud above us as more raindrops fell hitting me in the face.

"On no," Morales looked up before holding his hand out. Well said, Morales, well said.

I whipped the binoculars back up to my eyes watching Rick and Glenn closely as the rain began to fall faster and faster. In a matter of seconds we were all soaked by the rain, meaning Glenn and Rick would be too. The blood and guts will be washing away from their bodies and they would start smelling alive again. If the rain continued it would only be a matter of minutes before the walkers figured it out.

"It's just a cloud burst," Morales tried comforting Jacqui and Andrea who looked petrified. "We get 'em all the time. It'll pass real quick."

I looked over to Rick and Glenn noticing the walkers around them. They were all starting to focus in on the duo. I handed the binoculars to Morales who was tapping my shoulder repeatedly. I watched through the rain trying not to blink too much, but the water splashing into my eyes made that hard to do. I put my hand to my forehead to make a visor for my eyes. When they focused again on Rick and Glenn, Rick had swung around burying the axe into a walker's head. He and Glenn then took off running.

My heart was racing as the two raced through the streets swinging at any walkers who got in their way. My hand was gripped the ledge tightly as the two got some free space with no walkers. They were mere feet from the construction site. I sighed in relief as I watched the climb the fence before jumping into the construction site as walkers ran into the fence. The relief was short lived as the walkers began piling against the fence making it sway precariously. That fence wasn't going to hold. Some were smart enough to try climbing the fence, but before they could get over they got a bullet to the brain thanks to Rick. Suddenly Rick was running towards one of the large trucks there on the construction site. As he and Glenn ran towards the truck a walker managed to make it over the fence before making its way towards the men.

"We've got to do something!" I snapped looking over at the three to my right.

"Like what?" Morales asked giving me a skeptical look.

I shook my head looking back down to where Rick and Glenn were and watched as the fence protecting the yard was pushed over by the walkers as they flooded into the site. Just then the rain stopped coming down as the cloud moved past us in the skies. Rick and Glenn in the truck backed it up quickly before heading in the opposite direction, they were heading away from us. My stomach dropped, but I quickly shook it off knowing Rick better than that. He'd never leave us behind if he didn't have to.

"They're leaving us," Andrea spoke out first.

"What?" Merle shouted from behind us. "What!"

"Where are they going? Where are they going?" Morales muttered under his breath.

"No, no, come back!" Andrea shouted.

"Jesus Christ will you all shut the hell up!" I yelled as everyone's eyes immediately turned to me. "They'll come back for us."

"How do you know?" T-Dog asked from his position on the ground.

"Because I know Rick. He wouldn't leave us here." Just then the radio on my hip began cackling.

"_Mel_," Glenn's voice came through the radio. I pulled the radio from my belt and put it to my mouth.

"Talk to me Glenn!"

"_Those roll-up doors at the front of the store, facing the street. Meet us there and be ready!_"

The radio cut off leaving us standing on the roof in silence. I looked up at Morales who was waiting for the word. I gave a simple nod before everyone jumped into action. Andrea was grabbing the bag she had packed earlier, Morales grabbed two, Jacqui grabbed one, while I was helping T-Dog up. Morales was shouting for us to hurry up, while Merle was screaming for us not to leave him. I moved past T-Dog who was grabbing the tools and through the door past Morales. Andrea was screaming for us to hurry up.

My feet pounding against the stairs as I made it lower and lower into the building I came to an immediate stop. I couldn't just leave Merle there. Sure he was an asshole and knew things he shouldn't, but he was Daryl's brother. Daryl would go nuts if we left him. They had only been with us a month, but they were an important part of the group. I groaned before turning around and heading back up the stairs only to come face to face with Morales.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled blocking my path.

"We can't leave Merle up there!"

"T-Dog went back for him," Morales shook his head. He pushed me back towards the front of the store, "Now come on!"

Morales and I made our way through the front of the store. The walkers were pressed up against the cracking glass moaning and growling at us. One was hitting the glass with a rock snarling at us his teeth bared. I could hear the glass cracking as we made it past it and over to where Andrea and Jacqui were ready their hands around the chains to open the rolling doors. Morales dropped his bags and went to help the ladies while I stood near the door my gun poised ready to shoot in case the walkers get through the glass before Rick showed up.

"What is that?" Andrea asked suddenly breaking the silence. I looked over at her confused before I heard it. It was some kind of alarm. A car alarm maybe? My gaze snapped back to the hallway as the sound of shattering glass caught my attention. I raised my gun as T-Dog came running down the hall...without Merle.

"They're coming let's go! They're in, let's go!" T-Dog was shouting when there was a banging on the door leading outside.

More shouting ensued it was getting hard to understand what everyone was saying. I looked back to see the doors lifting and Rick standing in the back of the enclosed truck he had jacked earlier. The bags were thrown in first before Rick helped T-Dog in. My gaze turned back to the hallway as walkers appeared and started heading right for me. I let off a few rounds getting a couple in the head as I quickly backed up towards the truck.

"Melody!" Morales yelled to me.

I quickly whipped around and grabbed onto his outstretched hand as the walkers began to fill the room. He pulled me up onto the truck as Rick began pulling the truck away. The walkers reached out, within grabbing distance before Morales slammed the door shut blocking us from the walkers. I sighed collapsing on the floor of the truck breathing heavily.

"Like running from the farmers back home ain't it, Mel," Rick's voice met my ears.

I grinned letting out a small laugh, "Stakes are a little higher now." The smile slowly slid from my face when the gravity of my words set in. "Little higher..."

I sat up pressing my back against the wall of the truck looking around. Andrea and Jacqui were right behind Rick's seat huddled together. Morales was now sitting in the passenger seat with T-Dog pressed against the seat behind him. Merle was still on the roof. I shook my head as I brought my knees up to my chest resting my forehead on it. Camp was going to be a war zone.

"I dropped the damn key," T-Dog's voice broke through the silence.

I scoffed. "You had tools. You could have broken him free."

"Mel, enough," Rick stated tiredly from his seat.

I shook my head in annoyance, "Fine, but y'all are the ones who have to deal with Daryl when we get back."

"Daryl?" Rick asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Merle's brother. He's back at the camp with everyone else," Morales answered.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea spoke up looking around.

"He's fine," Rick answered.

I whipped my head around the truck not believing I had really missed the young Korean kid. He really wasn't there. Rick said he was fine and we had no reason not to trust him. If Rick said someone was fine they were usually fine. I went to move but instantly froze when the familiar churning feeling came back. I put a hand to my stomach and closed my eyes trying not to succumb to it. I felt a hand on my shoulder before another hand was rubbing soothing circles into my back. My eyes snapped back open my blues meeting a pair of dark brown eyes. Jacqui looked down at me sympathetically with a knowing look on her face.

"Please," I whispered.

"It's your secret, sweetie...Not mine to tell," Jacqui stated softly.

"What are you talking about?" Andrea asked looking between us. Her piercing light blue gray eyes were watching us closely as they narrowed.

"Must have eaten something bad this morning," Jacqui covered. "I'm feeling quite ill myself."

Before Andrea could say anything in response, a loud wailing alarm sped past us. A grin spread across my face when everything clicked into place. Glenn had led the geeks away with a car siren. I heard the sound of an engine revving before the blaring siren faded. At least someone was enjoying themselves today.

"Morales, move," I groaned as I pushed past the Hispanic man.

The truck whipped to the side as Rick pulled it off to the side of the road. As the truck came to a complete stop I pushed open the door letting what little I still had in my stomach out. Morales turned his head away from me as I retched. I felt bad being half sprawled on him as I puked out the passenger door. It wasn't really vomiting, more like a constant dry heaving. There wasn't enough in my stomach to throw up.

"Let's get her back to camp," Morales' accented voice breaking through the sound of me heaving.

"I'm fine," I muttered pulling the passenger side door shut as I climbed back into the cargo area of the truck. "Y'all won't be though when Daryl finds out..." I muttered.

The truck fell silent as we all retreated to our own spaces. The road turned from some pavement to bumpy off road. I had to keep from getting car sick before the truck began slowing down and making sharp turns. I could feel the anxiety rising the closer and closer we got to camp. I felt the truck slow before coming to a complete stop.

"Come meet everybody," Morales patted Rick on the shoulder before climbing out.

Andrea and I quickly opened the back door before Andrea hopped out calling out for her sister. I helped Jacqui out of the truck before helping T-Dog out. He nodded in appreciation before I made my way around the truck. I saw Andrea and Amy holding onto each other tightly both in tears while Morales hugged his family.

"Mel!" a small voice called out. I looked over to see Carl running towards me a grin on his face. I picked him up and swung him around, hugging him tightly. He laid his head on my shoulder for a moment before I set him down. I nudged him back towards his momma before I noticed Shane loitering by the Camero Glenn had stolen. We stared at each other for a moment before smiles spread across our faces. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I pulled away from Shane before the two of us were drawn over to where Lori was kneeling next to Carl. The poor boy looked near tears as Lori comforted him. It was because Morales was greeting his two children...They had their daddy. Carl thought he had lost his. If only he knew. Dale was talking about being glad to see us while Shane looked from the car to me a confused look on his face.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?"

"New guy!" Glenn responded. "He got us out."

I looked towards the ground as Shane's eyes narrowed on me. "New guy?"

"Yeah," Morales drew Shane's attention to him. "Crazy vato just got into town."

"I wouldn't say that," I muttered.

"Hey, helicopter boy, come say hello!" Morales called out.

I looked over as Rick climbed out of the truck looking tired. I took a step back as Rick looked up his eye meeting several members of the group. I noticed Shane stumble back his eyes wide as he stared at Rick. My eyes then went to Lori and Carl who were standing on the other side of the camp watching to see who the newcomer was. I saw the shocked look cross Lori's face as Carl ripped away from her arms. He screamed for his father as he ran across camp. The tears in Rick's eyes were enough to make me finally turn away from the scene as Rick picked up his little boy crying as he held onto him.

I looked up my eyes meeting Shane's. I shook my head before walking over to where my tent was set up. I tossed my weapons into the tent before climbing in myself. I looked around the messy tent before I caught sight of one of Daryl's cut off shirts. I closed my eyes momentarily before they snapped open once more. I reached over grabbing the large hunting knife tucked under my pillow before grabbing my 9mm and some extra clips. I pulled off the shirt I had been wearing for the run, switching it for a more earthy toned shirt. I pushed my way out of the tent and out to the main part of camp where Rick was standing there talking to Lori tears in their eyes.

"Where'd you think you're going?" Shane's voice silenced the camp as I walked through towards the wooded section Daryl usually headed off in. I turned so I was facing Shane but continued to walk backwards.

"We left Merle on a rooftop," I called out. "Someone's gotta tell Daryl, might as well be the one person he won't kill."

Dale stepped in my path forcing me to stop, "Maybe you should wait until he comes back. Going out there by yourself, there's no guarantee you'll even find him."

"I'll take my chances," I muttered pushing past Dale.

"Melody, damn it, we don't go wandering off alone," Shane came towards me.

"I can handle my own," I responded before breaking through the tree-line disappearing from sight.

I made my way a few yards into the woods until I couldn't hear Shane yelling for me anymore. It wasn't that I enjoyed going against his authority, I mean I did get a little kick out of it, it's just I hated when he acted like he could control me. Truth is the civility between me and Shane...it was just an act. The moment we were alone we were at each other's throats. Since the outbreak he had been acting like he was God's gift to man going all survivor man on us. Set rules he thought were for the best, but in reality it was so he could be in charge. All his life that's all he ever wanted...and now he got it.

I made my way up the hill pushing through some bushes before the sound of twigs crunching broke the silence. I came to a complete stop pulling the hunting knife from its sheath on my hip. My blue gaze scanned the scene around me carefully taking in every tree. I whipped around hearing the snapping coming from behind me. That's when I heard it. The first indicator. The soft panting like someone who couldn't quite catch their breath. I watched as the walker came out from behind one of the trees in front of me. It was moving slowly not having seen me yet. I watched through narrowed eyes as his gaze suddenly whipped towards me. It had smelt me.

It tilted its head at me before growling. It began moving quickly towards me at its awkward pace. I waited until it was close enough before I brought the hunting knife up and pushed the sharp tip of the blade straight through its eye socket and into its brain. It made a gurgling sound until I pulled the knife out of its head letting it fall to the ground. I sighed looking down at the spatters of blood that now marred my once clean shirt. I groaned in frustration as I bent down wiping the blood off my blade using the walker's shirt. Once it was clean I put it back in its sheath before taking a few steps back and away from the walker.

I felt something tighten around my ankle causing me to let out a scream. I was suddenly yanked off my feet, but I didn't hit the ground like I expected. Instead I went up in the air dangling a few feet off the ground. I struggled in the air for a moment as my gun fell out of my pants and onto the ground beneath me, out of my reach. I looked up to see a rope wrapped around my right ankle keeping me suspended in the air.

"Girl, ain't nobody tell you that the woods is a dangerous place to be alone in?" a thick southern accent sounded from my left.

"Ain't no one tell you hunting alone is a bad idea?" I retorted struggling to get the rope off my ankle.

I heard him scoff before the sudden tension in the rope was gone. I felt my body plummet to the ground, the leaves and twigs I landed on cracking under my weight. I groaned before rolling over and onto my stomach before pushing myself up and off the ground. As I stood Daryl Dixon came around the tree his crossbow in hand, his eyes narrowed at me. He didn't look the least bit tired even though he had gone out early this morning when we had left to go get supplies.

"Daryl we gotta talk," I brushed off the leaves and twigs avoiding eye contact.

"Be quiet, Mel," Daryl's gruff response came. My head snapped up to look at him an annoyed look on my face.

"I'm serious. We gotta do this before you get back to camp..."

"Melody I said shut the hell up," he snapped glaring at me for a moment before turning his gaze back to the woods around us. He suddenly raised his crossbow taking a few steps forward.

I watched as he aimed carefully before letting off one of his arrows. It whizzed through the air before making a loud thump hitting something. Daryl lowered the crossbow before quickly running after the arrow. I went to follow him, but before I could he disappeared over a ridge. I reached over and picked up the gun that was still on the ground. As I straightened up I looked up to the tops of the trees and noticed the light was starting to wane.

I wasn't sure how far into the trees I had wandered, but being out here at night was the worst idea. I wanted to get Daryl, but when he was out here he was in his element, this is what he did best. The hunting, the tracking. We wouldn't be this well off if it hadn't been for him and, unfortunately, Merle. We had a good stable camp going and that was something sorely needed right now, stability. The children needed it and to be honest some of the adults needed it as well. We had no sightings of walkers up here near camp until the one I killed earlier. I would have to tell Shane about that.

The hours passed as I wandered in circles the trees growing darker and darker as it did. I finally came to a stop when I saw a light shining through the trees. The dull glow of a red-orange fire alerted me to my proximity to camp. I felt the relief shift through me before my vision began growing blurry. I came to a stop pressing my hand to the bark of a tree ignoring the rough sensation against my already dry, cracked hands. I stood there taking deep breaths trying my best not to lose it. I stuck my hand in my pocket before pulling out a small thin package containing two pills.

I stared down at them knowing exactly what I had to do. Why was I hesitating? The little white pills sat in the wrapper just waiting for me to open them. I had to. I had taken three pregnancy tests and all said the same thing. I couldn't bring a baby into this world. If circumstances were different? Yeah I'd do it, but now? What kind of life would that be? We had only been on our own for a little while and we were already starving. I wouldn't be able to sustain enough nutrients to keep a baby healthy. If I did it would require taking food from others and that wasn't fair.

I felt the first tears sliding down my face as I popped the first pill out of its packaging, staring down at it sitting in the palm of my hand. I tightly clenched my fist around the tiny pill almost willing my hand to crush it as the tears continued to fall. Using my free hand I brushed away the tears rubbing my skin harshly. With my fisted hand I hit the tree in anger before slowly opening my hand again. Resting there, like it had been untouched was the first pill.

One little pill that can change the course of everything. If I do this no one will ever know. Everyone except Merle, but he was gone now. Jacqui knew, but she would never say anything. It was my choice. I moved towards the edge of the trees seeing that many of the group were surrounding the fire. Rick was huddled with his family, Amy and Andrea were huddled, the others in their own little spot. I pressed my back into one of the trees watching as people slowly broke off going into their own separate tents. It got to the point where Shane was the only one left, the dying fire casting a dark shadow across his angular face.

This wasn't right. I shook my head before shoving the small pill back into the packaging before shoving it back into my pocket. I wanted to talk someone, to have them listen and help me. I wanted them to tell me it would be okay to have a baby. I wanted them to tell me that it was possible to keep such a small life alive in these cruel times. I pushed my way through the brush coming into the camp on the far side away from where Dale's RV was camped. Shane was on top of it his gun pointed in my direction until he realized who it was.

I slowly walked towards the RV before grabbing a hold of the metallic ladder climbing up. Once I got up to the top, Shane was sitting in a chair his rifle resting on his lap his gaze directed at Lori and Rick's tent. I pulled the other chair that was sitting on the roof next to Shane's before plopping down pulling my own 9mm out and resting it on my lap.

"Find what you were looking for?" Shane's deep voice cracked near the end.

"Did you?" I asked looking over at Lori's tent. When Shane didn't answer I looked back over at him and saw the devastated look on his face. "Looks like we both got the short end of the stick in the apocalypse."

* * *

_Glenn and I moved quietly along the street. Our feet barely making a sound as we dashed around cars. I had a shotgun in my hands while Glen had a crowbar in his and on our backs were some empty backpacks. The little town seemed to be quiet, no walkers, no humans. This would be our last run here though. This last run will wipe out the supplies from the convenient store for the camp. I knelt next to a Honda Civic before Glenn appeared next to me. His breathing was steady as he looked around._

_"Okay," I stated quietly. "Doesn't look like there are any geeks around. But keep your eyes peeled. First one to the store...gets the last bag of M&M's." The serious look on our faces at this agreement was priceless. I stuck out my hand to the man before he nodded shaking it._

_"The first one without killing any geeks," Glenn added. "We're going ninja on this bitch."_

_I grinned, "You're on."_

_I pushed away from the car heading down the alleyway to my right. Glenn bolted in the opposite direction. With my shotgun held up in front of me I methodically made my way through the alley keeping me eye out for anything that would harm or help me. As I rounded the corner the barrel of my shotgun came into contact with something hard. My finger tightened on the trigger before the gun was ripped out of my hands. I let out a yelp as the man grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my head back._

_I threw my elbow back nailing the man in the gut his grip on my hair immediately gone. I whipped around to see who it was and came face to face with a man I had never seen before. His face was weathered, but the cruel smirk on his face said he was flat out dangerous. His eyes scanned my body in a way that made my skin crawl._

_"What's a pretty girl doing out here all by yourself?" he asked taking a step towards me. I immediately took a step back away from him. I didn't say anything as my jaw tightened, watching him carefully. I eyed the large hunting knife he had tied to his belt and the revolver he had stuck in his pants. "You deaf or somethin'?"_

_"Come near me and you'll regret it," I spat._

_"Oh, feisty...I like that."_

_The man lunged for me again pulling out the hunting knife as he did swinging it at me. I immediately ducked out of the way before springing back up throwing my fist toward his jaw. My hand made contact with his cheek causing his head to whip to the side. I wasn't expecting him to recover so quickly as he threw his arm out wrapping it around my neck pulling me towards him so my back was to his chest. I immediately froze feeling the knife pressed to the skin of my throat. I swallowed hard when I felt his nose at my neck sniffing me. He let out a moan._

_"Merle, let her go," a new voice spoke from our left. The man, Merle, whipped us around to face the new voice._

_Standing there was a man younger than Merle but older than me. In his right hand was a cross bow, but it was hanging at his side not poised to shoot. The men knew each other. He had medium length brown hair, his blue eyes looking over me quickly before looking at the man behind me._

_"But I was just getting to the good part," he pressed his nose into my hair again rubbing his body against mine. I squirmed trying to get away from him._

_"I said let her go, we ain't got time for this."_

_I heard Merle growl from behind me before the knife was removed from my throat. I felt his body pull away from mine and decided this way my chance. I whipped around throwing my fist out satisfied when it hit the man's nose causing a loud crunch. Blood began falling from his nose as he screamed in pain instantly gripping his nose. I pulled the gun from the waistband of his jeans pushing him away from me before pointing the revolver at the other man. He had his crossbow raised and aimed at me._

_"You fucking crazy?" he shouted at me._

_"Kill the bitch, Daryl!" Merle yelled from his spot on the ground as he cradled his nose which was still gushing blood._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you," I spat._

_The man with the crossbow, Daryl, narrowed his eyes at me before lowering his crossbow. Through my own narrowed eyes I kept the gun trained on him as he disarmed his weapon completely lowering it. I slowly lowered Merle's gun as the man behind me got even more agitated._

_"You out here by yourself?" Daryl asked._

_"What's it to you?" I responded keeping a tight grip on the gun. _

_"We can help you," Daryl stated nodding to Merle._

_"What are you...the redneck Robin Hood?" I spat. I watched as a handsome smirk crossed his face._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. The large hunting knife under my pillow was immediately out as I sat up quickly ready to strike. As my focus cleared I noticed Rick was standing at the opening to my tent his eyes wide as he stared at the knife. I let out a sigh before immediately relaxing. I pushed my hair back as I pushed myself up off the cot realizing I was in shorts and a tank.

"Can I help you, Rick?" My voice rough from the lack of water.

"You okay?" He asked concern marring his handsome face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked glancing over his shoulder noticing Lori watching us closely.

"You seemed pretty sick yesterday..." Rick glanced over his shoulder to see what I was looking at. "Just making sure you were okay."

"That's sweet of you," I muttered as I walked over to my clothes grabbing a pair of jeans and a fresh tank top. "But I'm good. Right as rain," my accent thick.

"Now I know something's wrong," Rick stated stepping completely into the tent as I pulled off my shirt and replaced it with a fresh one.

As it turned back to face him I shook my head. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Rick turned away as I pulled down the shorts before quickly pulling my jeans on.

"Playing the concerned friend card," I muttered plopping down on the bed grabbing my boots.

"We'll I am concerned and I am your friend Mel," Rick argued keeping his voice low.

"Maybe you should be worrying about your family, Rick, not about me."

"Lori and Carl are fine," he quickly responded stepping towards me. I stood up and faced the man, my arms crossed over my chest. "Talk to me, Mel."

I wanted to. There was just something about Rick that made me want to blurt all of my problems out to him. I wanted to tell him everything, but that would do more harm than good. I parted my lips to say something, but hesitated. I walked forward pressing my hand to his arm opening my mouth to finally say something when the sound of Lori calling for Rick cut me off. I sighed immediately dropping my hand back to my side before nodding towards the door.

"You should go..."

Rick shook his head taking a step back and out of the tent. "We'll finish this conversation later." He stated before turning and walking over to where Lori was.

Lori was sending me a look that could kill as Rick reached her. Her lips moved quickly her eyes wide in annoyance. I rolled my own eyes before looking around at camp. Everyone was up and moving around getting things for the day done. The guys were stripping the car Glenn had brought back for parts while the women either hung clothes or cooked the food. How sexually segregated we were. I grabbed one of Daryl's long sleeve plaid shirts before putting it on over my tank. I rolled the sleeves up before heading over to where Carl was playing with a little blonde haired girl his age, Sophia. She was Carol and Ed's daughter and one of the sweetest little girls I've met.

"Now what are you two rascals up to?" I grinned tackling them wrapping one arm around Carl and one around Sophia lifting them both up at the same time. I got shouts of laughter before immediately setting them back down on the ground.

"Gathering sticks," Carl stated proudly puffing out his chest.

"Really?" I asked looking around at where we were. "You guys are a bit far out don't you think?"

"We wanted the really good sticks..." Sophia told me looking down. I nodded looking around before a grin spread across my face.

"Then let's go get some really good sticks." I watched the grin spread across both their young faces. "But stay within my sight, you hear?"

Both nodded enthusiastically before shuffling off ahead of me and into the brush. I quickly followed after them keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of walkers. After my run in with that one yesterday I was more than weary. I jumped as an ear piercing scream erupted from in front of me.

"Sophia! Carl!" I yelled running towards them. I searched them quickly both were standing there frozen in fear. In a small clearing there was a deer with several arrows sticking out of it. Crouching over it was a walker as it tore into the deer's throat. Sophia's scream had alerted it to our presence. "Run," I hissed at them as the walker turned to face us. "Run!"

Both of the kids turned and ran back in the direction of camp leaving me with the walker. I reached for my knife but was met with nothing but air. My eyes widened realizing I had left it on the bed when Rick had come in to talk. The walker slowly stood up before it growled at me. I spotted a large rock and immediately grabbed it as the walker advanced quickly towards me. Using the rock I bashed the side of its head putting all my force into it. It sent both me and the walker stumbling to the ground.

"Melody!"

"Shane!" I yelled back reaching for the bloody rock as the walker began climbing to its feet. Before the walker could reach me Shane, Rick, Morales, Dale, and Jim broke through the brush each holding a weapon. They immediately surrounded the walker cutting me off from its path. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my arm and looked up to see Andrea helping me up with Amy right behind her.

As soon as I was up I pulled away from Andrea and pushed past her and Amy as the sound of the guys beating in the walkers echoed through the trees. Andrea called my name, but I kept walking. Blood coated the palm of my hand as I walked briskly past Lori and Carol who were standing there with their children. I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I broke out into a jog towards the other side of camp. I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't respond. I collapsed to the ground a few paces past my tent emptying the contents of my stomach all over the ground. Once the retching had stopped I closed my eyes taking a deep breath climbing to my knees.

My eyes suddenly snapped open as my eyes because focused once more. I quickly rose to my feet ignoring the fact that there was unidentified blood on my arm and hand before stalking towards my tent. My hands were clenched at my sides as I ripped open the flap to my tent and went barreling in. I quickly spotted the jeans I had been wearing the day before and quickly pulled them off the ground. I dug around quickly in the pockets before my fingers met the crackling foil of the packaging. I pulled it open and stared down at it for a moment refusing to let the emotion cross my face. I put the pill in my clean hand before quickly depositing the pill in my mouth and swallowing. I looked around for some water and found a small bottle with a little left. Finishing off the bottle I threw it to the side and grabbed the shotgun that was sitting next to my bed. I could hear Daryl calling out for Merle as he entered the camp.

"There is or he ain't!" Daryl snapped. The voices got quiet before Daryl was once again shouting. "...You handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?!" I walked out of the tent shotgun in hand as Daryl fought against both Rick and Shane. Both cops and Daryl thought he could take 'em? "You'd best let me go!" Daryl shouted.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't," Shane responded having Daryl in a head lock. I pumped the shotgun the clicking alerting everyone of my presence. I held the weapon up pointing it at Daryl and Shane. Shane's eyes went wide while a smug smirk fell on Daryl's face.

"Let him go, Shane," I stated calmly over the barrel.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Rick's voice drew my gaze to him for a moment before it went back to Shane and Daryl.

"Let. Him. Go." Shane eyed me carefully before releasing Daryl.

"Yeah that's right!" Daryl spat at Shane and Rick. He started walking towards me but the shotgun was instantly pointed at him halting him. He put his hands up in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Are we all done acting like fucking cavemen?" I asked looking at the men. "Now, let's discuss this calmly shall we?" With my left hand clutching the forend tightly, my right finger on the trigger loosened as I slowly lowered the weapon. I nodded to Rick who nodded back before carefully taking steps towards Daryl.

"What I did was not on a whim," Rick started causing Daryl to turn and look at the man. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."

"It's not Rick's fault," T-Dog spoke up drawing the attention towards him. "I had the key. I dropped it."

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl glared at the man.

"Well, I dropped it in a drain."

"If it's supposed to make me feel better it don't," he spat as he started walking past the group.

"Well, maybe this will..." T-Dog turned as Daryl moved through the camp. "Look I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him...With a padlock."

"It's gotta count for something," Rick added.

I watched the pained look on Daryl's face and my grip on the shotgun tightened once more. Using the back of his hand he wiped at his eyes shouting, "To hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is. So's I can go get him."

"He'll show you," Lori spoke up. Our gazes were drawn to the woman standing with her son near the open door of the RV. "Isn't that right?"

"I'm going back..." Rick confirmed.

I shook my head before letting the gun fall limply to my side. As I did that I felt the stinging sensation running up and down the length of my arm. I looked down and spotted the fresh trail of blood winding down my arm. No, No, No, No! This couldn't be happening. Movement to my right drew my attention to Morales who was standing there looking at my arm a shocked look crossing his face.

"Morales, don't," I shook my head.

"You're bleeding..." he motioned to my arm. "Melody's bleeding!" he shouted causing everyone's gaze to whip around to look at me and Morales. I instantly tensed as a few of the women grew hysterical automatically thinking the worse. I put the gun back up taking a step back as Shane pulled out his own weapon and pointed it at me.

"What happened, Mel?" Shane asked his voice steady as he looked over the barrel of his own revolver.

"Tripped and fell," I answered taking another step back.

"Why you so defensive?"

"You start bleeding around here and everyone's ready to put a bullet in your head."

"Just a precaution," Shane responded nodding his head.

"Put the gun down and let's talk this out," Rick's voice cut in.

I stared at Rick for a moment before my gaze locked onto Daryl's. He had a shocked, angry look on his face. I turned my defensive gaze back to Rick who had his hands out in front of him trying to keep me and Shane from shooting each other. Rick nodded slowly his eyes wide, but there was no contempt in them. I could feel my heart clench at the look on his face before I lowered my gun. I looked down to the ground before clearing the shotgun watching as the unused shell came out of it. I hit the safety switch before tossing the gun and the shell at Shane's feet. The group was watching me carefully, everyone tense.

"How do we know if she's infection?" Rick asked as he came close to me holding my arm in his hands as he looked at the jagged cut running along my forearm.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," I spat whipping my arm away from Rick before turning around and heading for my tent. Might as well be quarantined somewhere with a bed.

* * *

Rick buttoned up his freshly cleaned police uniform as he stepped out of his, Lori, and Carl's tent. The crestfallen look in his blue eyes focused on the ground in front of him as his boots crunched the gravel beneath. He drew his eyes from the gravel up to where Shane was standing there an anxious look on his face.

Shane Walsh kept looking over at his sister's tent rubbing his hands along his face or through his hair. He was pacing his hands clenching and unclenching at his side when they were touching his face or hair. Rick could feel the squeeze on his heart seeing his best friend going through this. Hell, he was going through it too. Melody was family. Losing her would be a shot to the heart. He watched as Shane moved like he was going to head towards Mel's tent but stopped when Daryl unzipped the flap to the tent and walked in. Shane shook his head before turning back to face where Rick was standing.

"She's gonna be okay," Rick spoke first.

Shane shook his head. "The moment the fever kicks in I have to-" He cut himself off as he placed his hands on his hips, his head hung low. Rick walked over putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Shane looked up at his friend the disbelief on his face. "So that's it huh?"

"Shane-"

"We helped protect her when she was a little girl and now we might have to put her down? Tell me how that's fair," he spat pointing to the tent where Mel was. Rick looked to where his friend was pointing and saw Mel sitting on her cot while Daryl stood in front of her saying something.

"It's not," Rick shook his head. "Don't act like this isn't hard on me too!"

"She's my sister, Rick. _Mine_. Not yours." Shane shook his head angrily. "And now you're just gonna walk off. Just to hell with everybody else? With Mel?"

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody. Not with you, Shane, Lori least of all and especially not Melody," Rick retorted glancing over at where Lori was working before looking at Mel's tent seeing Daryl shake his head before storming out of the tent.

"Tell them that," Shane snapped.

"They know." Rick turned and walked away from his best friend.

* * *

I sat there on my cot staring down at the jagged cut on my arm. I had been in here for close to 20 minutes and I could already feel myself losing my cool. Shane had taken my guns and my knife leaving me to sit in the tent with what little possessions I had. I look around and the clothes the trinkets. There was nothing of value except for the ring that rested on a chain around my neck. A simple gold band a solitary diamond on it, the matching gold wedding band next to it. My mother's before I got sent to live with Shane and my father.

I rolled my eyes standing up before I began pacing in the small tent. I kicked clothes out of the way clearing a path so I could pace without anything blocking my way. After a few moments of that I sighed before throwing myself back down on the cot. I didn't feel any different so why was I stuck here? _It's a precaution_. I could hear Shane's voice in my head clear as day. Precaution my ass. My gaze snapped to the door as the zipper was pulled up opening the flap. I watched was a pair of familiar eyes met mine before he stepped into the tent.

"Merle what you were going to tell me about? In the woods?" he asked his gaze never leaving my face. I nodded, but didn't say anything. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Which part?" I muttered.

"Damn it, Melody!" he snapped.

"If you're gonna come in here and yell at me, then leave," I responded coldly.

Daryl stared down at me an annoyed look on his face. He turned away from me his back to me as his hands went to the top of his head. He shook his head parting his lips like he was going to say something but would stop and not say anything. He moved back and forth in a pacing manner before he finally stopped his blue eyes narrowed at me, but not in an angry way.

"You remember when we first met? You asked if I was a redneck Robin Hood."

A dry chuckle left my lips as I closed my eyes remembering it. "You said, "'Hell naw, if I steal something I keep it.'"

"When I get back with Merle, you better still be here and you better still be you," his response put a small smile on my face.

"And if I'm not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'll go all Robin Hood on your ass," he muttered before walking towards the tent flap.

"Hey, Daryl." He stopped as he looked at me over his shoulder. "Be careful."

"Yeah, whatever," he shook his head before stomping out of the tent zipping it closed behind him. I scoffed shaking my head before laying back on my cot resting my arm over my stomach.

* * *

**I would honestly like to thank EVERYONE who favorited, reviewed, and alerted my story you guys are fantastic! Here is the next installment so I hope you guys like this one as wellll! If you have any questions regarding the story or timeline please message me and I'll give you the low-down :)**


	3. Born To Die

_**Chapter 3 - Born to Die**_

I rolled over on my side adjusting the pillows as I did. I groaned before turning the other way. I quickly sat up at looked outside noticing the sun had moved dramatically across the sky. It had to be close to 3pm by now. I slowly pushed myself off the cot and walked towards the zipped flap and peeked out looking for any sign that I was being watched. Satisfied that there was no one around I completely unzipped it and stepped out of the tent.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dale's voice spoke from my left. He was standing there an eyebrow raised at me a gun held tightly in his hands.

"To..get water," I nodded towards the lake. Dale visibly relaxed before shaking his head.

"You are a terrible liar," he responded. "But I guess being a liar is better than being a walker."

"You don't think I'm infected?" I asked watching as he pulled my 9mm out of his pocket before setting it down in my hands.

He shook his head, "I think you're a lot of things, Mel...But a walker isn't one of them. You would have had the fever by now. It'd be a shame if you were...you're the only one who seems to be able to control Daryl."

I scoffed shaking my head as I checked to make sure the weapon was loaded before sticking it in the waistband of my jeans. "Daryl controls himself, I just give him a little more leeway than most."

"Call it what you want, but the way he looks at you...There's something more than leeway there."

Dale didn't give me a chance to say anything before he was walking back towards his RV. I shook my head before looking over to the trail that led to the lakeside. That's where everyone had to be. I took a deep breath before heading up the trail when the sounds of shouting caught my attention. I bolted breaking through the tree line to see what was happening. Down below Shane had Ed on the ground and was beating the living hell out of the man. Carol was behind held back by Andrea and Jacqui as she screamed for her husband.

I ran at Shane and Ed. I instantly wrapped my arms around Shane trying to get him to stop hitting the man. Ed was laying on the ground whimpering pathetically as blood poured from his nose. His face was starting to swell around his eyes as several cuts marred his face. I wrapped my arm around Shane's neck in the chokehold he had taught me when we were kids. The hold didn't last as his elbow came back nailing me right in the mouth. I felt my head snap back before my body fell to the ground right behind Shane. I could feel the metallic taste in my mouth like I had been sucking on pennies for too long.

"SHANE STOP!" Lori's demand broke through the crying.

Shane instantly stopped his knuckles bloody a look of realization coming over his face. He quickly whipped around to see me laying on the ground my mouth covered in blood. I knew that must have looked really bad considering there was the chance I had been scratched by the walker. Rage fell onto his face as he pulled out his hunting knife a destructive look overtaking his features. I pushed my body back a few feet the fear gripping my heart as I watched him come at me. He lifted the knife as I finally came to a stop. If I was gonna die I wouldn't go out a coward.

"Do it," I whispered. A look of relief and pain spread across his face as he quickly let the knife fall to the side before taking a step back. I sat up and spat some of the blood in my mouth to the ground. "Come on, Shane, do it."

He narrowed his eyes at me before looking over at the women who were standing there watching in suspense. Carol was crying while Lori watched a wide-eyed look on her face. Shane stumbled back wiping at his mouth before turning away from us and walking away. I sighed letting my body fall back into the rough gravel. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

* * *

I pressed the cold pack to my lip as I sat next to Sophia. She was sitting on a crate drawing on the ground with a stick. Her drawings in the dirt were stick people holding hands. Every now and then I'd add a face to one of the figures causing Sophia to smile. She was the first one to approach me since we got back to camp. Carol was weary until she realized I wouldn't hurt her daughter. The others would send me looks but they wouldn't approached me. Dale would occasionally as would Andrea and Amy, but the rest kept their distance. Lori would send me these sideways glances but never would flat out look at me. Whenever Carl would try to join me and Sophia, Lori would quickly drag him away.

"Does it hurt?" Sophia asked her high pitched voice pulling my attention to her youthful face.

"What?" I asked pulling the pack away from my lip. "This?" I pointed to my lip. She nodded. I shook my head, "Naw. At first, but now not so much."

"Oh baby, will you look at that," Morales voice broke through my and Sophia's conversation.

Both me and the young girl looked over to see Amy and Andrea come striding into camp carrying a chain lined with tons of fish. A smile crossed my face seeing them as they walked through camp triumphant grins on their faces. Lori clapped as Morales thanked the two women. I nodded for Sophia to head over to where her mother was and the young girl quickly went noticing the fish were closer over there.

"Because of you, my children will eat tonight. Thank you."

"Thank Dale," Andrea corrected Morales as she moved towards the RV. "It's his canoe and gear."

"Mom, look at all the fish! Whoa," Carl grinned poking at the fish mesmerized.

"Where'd you two learn to do that?" Lori asked her eyes wide as she looked from her son to the women.

"Our dad," Amy grinned as she took a drink of water.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure! I'll teach you all about nail knots and stuff. If that's okay," Amy stated looking at Lori.

"You won't catch me arguing."

"Hey Dale," Andrea greeted the older man as he walked slowly towards us. "When was the last time you oiled those line reels?"

I slowly stood up setting the cold pack on the crate Sophia just vacated when I saw the somber look on Dale's face. Something was up. His rifle was slung over his shoulder per usual but the stressed look on his face kept me wondering.

"I uh-don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem."

Shane walked over to Dale seeing the look on the man's face. Dale pointed up the ridge to the problem. Just over the lush green ridge we could see the top half of Jim's body doing the repetitive motion like he was digging. Digging for what though? I looked over at Shane who nodded to me before nodding to Carl and Sophia.

"Carl, Sophia," I stated walking towards the two. "How about we go find some sticks and start making a fire?"

"But-" Carl went to argue but Lori's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Go help Mel and Sophia gather some firewood."

"Yes, mama," Carl gave in before walking over towards me.

"Come on, little man," I smiled looking down at him, "helping me ain't gonna kill ya."

Carl muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch but I let it slide regardless. I knew he wanted to be a part of the group like everyone else. He was still a little boy though and despite the world ending he needed to be a little boy for as long as he could. Both him and Sophia got their childhoods ripped away from them. They won't get to go to the playgrounds to hang with their friends, they wouldn't get to go to middle school or to high school. Prom or weddings.

It was a harsh reality we all had to face. I had lost friends from the hospital and friends from town. Seeing them turning into cannibalistic monsters was hard enough, but seeing the children turned into that was even harder. It was like some sick and twisted joke. Turning the most innocent creatures on this planet into the most vicious of monsters. I looked over seeing Sophia and Carl animatedly talking while me moved along the tree line picking up sticks. A smile spread across my face as they filled their arms before wandering over to where the fire would be and throwing the twigs and branches to the ground.

I got stuck carrying the heavier logs, but I didn't mind. I needed the workout. Plus this all felt normal for a change. Like we were just out camping, not surviving from an apocalypse. I looked up as the sounds of shouting came over the ridge telling me that whatever it was Jim had been doing he didn't wanna stop. I noticed Carl and Sophia were startled and I quickly motioned for them to keep working. Keeping them busy would keep them from getting scared. It may have been just Jim, but odd behavior now a day's wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Sophia and Carl were dropping off some more wood near the fire when Shane came down the hill a struggling Jim trying his hardest to break free from Shane. Carl and Sophia immediately ran to their mothers as Shane led Jim a little ways from camp. Andrea and Amy walked near me Andrea coming to a stop.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"He's got tons of holes up there," Andrea responded just as quietly.

"Holes?"

"If ya ask me...They look more like graves than holes," Andrea muttered before wrapping her arm around Amy's shoulders and pulling the girl towards the fire.

Graves, huh? Why would Jim be digging graves. I looked over to see Shane walking back into camp without Jim. I quickly headed in the direction past Shane and down the small hill. As I walked down I noticed Jim was tied to the tree soaking wet. I immediately knelt down next to him clearing my throat. His eyes opened before he groaned seeing me kneeling there.

"What do you want?"

"Why were you digging the holes?" I asked glancing around at the tree line.

"I don't know...I just feel like we're gonna need 'em," Jim answered turning his head away.

I sighed, "I know how it feels to be bossed around and out casted trust me we've both gone through that today. But trust Shane. He's only doing what's best." I stood up and turned starting my way back up the hill.

"Mel!" Jim called out causing me to stop. I turned to look at him the sad look on his face causing me to furrow my brow in confusion. "Don't take the pills. You and the baby need each other."

My mouth fell open slowly as my brain processed what he had said. I shook my head letting out a shaky breath before turning away from him. He couldn't have known...it wasn't possible.

* * *

I grinned as Morales made a joke about women watching fish. Andrea and Amy playfully retorted causing more laughter. To my left Sophia asked for some more fish. I handed the plate to Carol so she could help her daughter out. I looked down at my own plate of fish and beans and couldn't help but smile. I was never a huge fan of fish but I would take anything at this point. Being picky wasn't a luxury I could have anymore. Especially when it came to food.

"Man, I miss this," Shane stated as he grabbed some more fish. "Hey, Mel, you remember when dad used to cook up that fish stir fry and you'd burst into tears because you didn't wanna eat it?"

I grinned shaking my head while a couple others chuckled at my expense. "It's true. I hate fish...But I LOVE Andrea and Amy's fish. Power to the girls!"

"Hell yeah!" Andrea grinned giving me a high five. I looked over at Jim who was watching me before he quickly casted his gaze the other way. The smile fell from my face as I looked down to the ground. The group fell silent for a moment as people took in the food they were eating.

"I've gotta ask you man," Morales spoke up looking at Dale. "It's been driving me crazy."

"What?" Dale asked his cheek resting on his fisted hand.

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?" Dale grinned as he looked at the watch in question.

"I see you, everyday, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself," Jacqui grinned joining the conversation.

"I'm missing the point here."

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while."

Morales picked up there, "But there's you, everyday winding that stupid watch."

I smiled as Dale answered the question beautifully. "Time - it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think Andrea? Back me up here." I laughed seeing the look on Andrea's face. "I like what, uh, a father said to son when he give him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

The group fell silent before Amy stated, "You are so weird." The group started laughing.

"It's not me, it's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing..." Dale defended. "Mel help me out here. You know what I'm talking about!"

The gazes of the group turned to me as a smile crossed my face. I could feel the heat rising to me cheeks as I set my plate down. "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire...I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you might forget it now and then for a moment and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it. Because no battle is ever won he said. They are not even fought. The field only reveals to man his own folly and despair, and victory is an illusion of philosophers and fools."

The group fell silent the contemplative looks on their faces at my words. But the silence didn't last long. "You're both weird," Amy grinned looking over at me. There was some laughter before the group fell silent once more as Amy set down her plate and stood up.

"Where you going?" Andrea immediately questioned.

"I have to pee," Amy stated annoyed. "Jeez, you try to be discreet around here..."

The group fell into another fit of chuckles as Amy walked back towards the RV. I looked down at my side seeing my 9mm resting there. It was strange the feeling of contentment. It wasn't so often felt and when it was it seemed to pass over us too quickly. The sound of Amy closing the RV door led to another silence over the group. The cackling fire in front of us casting a warm glow on the faces around the fire. We were together and for the first time in a while we were okay. All of us.

The sound of the RV door opening again so soon caused me to roll my eyes. "We're out of toilet paper?" Amy complained.

Suddenly she began screaming. I whipped around to see a walker biting into Amy's arm as several others came out from around the RV. They were moving at their slow awkward pace as they growled at us their faces vicious. They had found a meal and they were going to do everything they could to get a bite. The women and children started screaming as more walkers filed out of the woods heading straight for us. I stood there frozen at the sound of Carl and Lori screaming from behind me as well as Shane before the sound of a gunshot rang out. I stood there watching as the walkers came towards us horror on my face.

"MELODY!" Shane yelled in my direction.

That jolted me into action. I picked up my gun before letting off a round into the head of the walker closest to me. I yelled over to Shane who was letting off round after round while Lori and Carl crouched at his feet Lori's body over Carl's. I let off a few more rounds before I saw the axe a few feet away sticking out of a bit of wood. I quickly ran towards it and pulled it out of the stump before swinging it at the walker that had advanced on me. I felt the walker's blood hit my face before I pulled the axe out of its head and swung at the next one. I did this until I grew tired of swinging.

I noticed two walkers taking down one of the campers and let off two shots knocking both walkers down. Neither were headshots meaning those walkers would be on their feet again. I looked over at Lori and Carl noticing Carl crying as his mother held tightly onto him. They were both standing behind Shane who had a fierce protective look on his face. My eyes widened seeing the walkers approaching Lori from behind. I immediately let off a shot hitting the walker in the head. It dropped to the ground behind Lori causing her and Carl to scream even louder.

"SHANE!" I yelled causing him to look over at me. "We don't have the ammo for this!"

"Follow me!" Shane yelled in response before nodding at me.

There was so much chaos around me I couldn't move from my spot as walkers continued to head for us. It seemed like a never ending stream. I let off another round at a walker in front of me completely neglecting what was behind me. I felt a body fall behind me and I whipped around to see Morales standing over the body of a walker that was going to attack me. I nodded to him and he quickly nodded back before racing to his family's aid.

I noticed the large amount of walkers heading for Morales as Shane started moving the women and children and whoever was left towards the RV where Andrea was tending to her wounded sister. I moved with Shane but I could let Morales deal with the walkers on his own. I raced towards the man my axe in hand. I could hear Shane yelling behind me, but the sound of crunching of bone as my blade embedded into a walker's head drowned him out. Walker after walker I finally dropped the axe and pulled out my gun finishing off what rounds I had before my gun began clicking instead of firing. I was out of ammo.

Morales whipped around to look at me hearing the same thing. He nodded before the two of us turned and bolted towards the others. As we were running the sounds of gunfire behind me brought me to a stop. Coming out of the trees were Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl all sporting some new guns. I felt the relief flood through me as they quickly took down the walkers. Rick began yelling for Lori and Carl while whoever was left looked at the carnage.

"Mel!" I heard Daryl shout. I quickly spotted Daryl holding a rifle his crossbow on his back. I knew I had blood spatter all over the front of me as I pushed past people rushing towards Daryl. "Melody!" he called out again before his eyes met mine. As I reached him I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as his arms wrapped around me pulling me tightly to his body. He pulled back for a moment checking me over. "You bit? Scratched?"

"No," I shook my head before he pulled me close again as Andrea's anguished cries filled the air. I closed my eyes tightly pressing my face to Daryl's chest leaving smears of blood on his shirt.

"AMY!" Andrea continued to cry.

I opened my eyes my body still pressed to Daryl's as I looked over at Andrea. Laying in front of her was Amy covered in blood. Andrea was leaned over her sister's body crying and screaming. I shook my head pushing away from Daryl and walking away from the massacre.

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my brow as Glenn and I moved another body into the no burn pile. The walkers we would burn, but our friends from camp we would bury. Every one of the dead we picked up from our camp I would take the metal fire poker and push it into the skull and through the brain. Every time I did this to one of our old camp mates Glenn would cringe and turn away. I knew he wouldn't be able to do it, which I why I was the one with the fire poker.

After we set the body of Carter, one of our late campers, near the others to be buried Glenn shook his head before stalking away from me and the body. I looked down at Carter noticing his hand was starting to twitch. He was reanimating. I took the fire poker and pressed it to his forehead as he opened his eyes, the familiar greens were replaced by bloodshot, cat-yellow eyes. Applying my weight to the poker, it went through the skin of his forehead, then his skull, and into his brain with a sickening crunch.

I quickly pulled the poker out of the man's head, the rough ridges of the metal pressing into my hand before I pushed the bloody tip into the dirt next to the bodies of those we would bury. Glenn was standing over by the dismantled car as Daryl took a pick axe and buried it into the head of a walker laying on the ground. More precautions.

T-Dog then Glenn walked over and picked up the walker setting it near the burn pile. I looked over to see Andrea still leaning over Amy but she was no longer screaming or hysterical. I watched as Rick made his way over to her but was immediately halted when Andrea shoved her gun in his face. Rick put his hands up and slowly backed away causing Amy to lower the gun slowly and turn back to her sister. I watched as Rick walked back over to where Daryl, Lori, Dale, and Shane were standing. I slowly made my way towards the group until I was standing next to Dale who was giving me a grim look.

"Y'all can't be serious," Daryl spat. "Let that girl hamstring us?"

"Why don't you just be quiet for once, _Daryl_?" I asked.

"Why don't you stop acting like you're in charge, _Melody_," his curt response caused me to roll my eyes. "That dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked stepping between the two of us. He sent me a look that clearly told me to stop before looking at Daryl.

Daryl licked his lips before stepping towards Rick. "Take the shot. Clean, in the brain, from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"Well if we ever need a turkey we know to call Daryl," I spat pushing past him bumping my shoulder into him before making my way towards Andrea. I could hear Lori talking behind me, I just didn't give a damn enough to stop.

The sound of the crackling fire a few feet away from where Amy and Andrea were drew my attention to the flames for a moment before I looked back to the siblings. Amy's face, neck, arms, shirt were all covered in blood. Her own blood. Andrea sat there on her knees one hand gripping Amy's limp one the gun in her other hand. The crunching of the gravel beneath my feet alerted her of my presence. She whipped her head before he gun followed pointing it right at my head. Seeing her do this to Rick didn't startle me in the least bit. I moved closer watching as her finger tightened on the trigger. Her eyes darted from mine to my waist where my 9mm was resting. I slowly reached down her sharp blue eyes immediately looked threatened as I pulled my gun out. I made sure I was holding the grip so my fingers weren't near the trigger. I tossed it to the side showing Andrea that I was no longer armed.

"I'm not here to shoot Amy, Andrea," I looked down at the young girl laying on the ground.

"Just leave us alone," Andrea spat.

I shook my head moving around to Amy's other side and knelt down. I was pressed between Amy and the RV before I reached down pulling Amy's hand into my own. As soon as her hand was in mine a loud gunshot rang out causing me to jump. I looked up to see Andrea's gun pointed in my direction. I looked to my left and saw the bullet hole in the side of the RV. I looked up to see the entire group was watching us tensed up. I looked back to Andrea who had a cold look on her face though her eyes were wet and bloodshot. I put Amy's hand down before looking Andrea straight in the eyes. I reached forward my hand wrapping around her gun, before I moved it so the weapon was pointed at my head.

"If you're gonna do it, you might as well do it right," I told her keeping my voice low. "I know you are hurt Andrea, but none of this is going to bring Amy back. But if you think it's going to make you feel better do it. Shoot me."

Andrea stared at me her eyes wide. I could see a fresh set of tears in her eyes before she slowly lowered the gun letting it rest on Amy's stomach. I let out a sigh of relief glad she didn't actually shoot me.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl stated as he and Morales dragged a dead camper past me, Amy, and Andrea.

"You know what. Shut up, man!" Morales spat as the two dropped the body near the rest of the dead campers we couldn't save.

"Y'all left my brother for dead! You had this coming!"

I put my hand over Andrea's patting it softly before standing up and walking to pick up my gun. Daryl running through the camp yelling about us having this coming wasn't helping. Not to mention every time I came near him he'd either snap at me or completely ignore me and walk away. We were grieving and now was not the time for Daryl to be acting like a prick. I quickly stalked over to him walking past Jim and Jacqui as I did.

"Then show me!" Jacqui raised her voice causing me to stop my warpath towards Daryl. Jim whispered something to Jacqui before she quickly stepped back.

"A walker got him!" Jacqui shouted pointing to Jim. "A walker bit Jim!"

I grabbed Jacqui and pulled her away from Jim as the rest of the men that were left gathered around Jim in a circle. It was horrifying watching it happen. Us descending on him like walkers after a piece of meat. I knew what it felt like to have a gun pointed at you. Hell, we all knew the feeling, but Jim was bleeding fresh blood from somewhere near his stomach.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," Jim tried convincing us.

Daryl with his pick axe strut around the circle the axe lung up on his shoulder. "Show it to us," he demanded coming to a stop on my right side. I glanced over at Daryl before my eyes focused on Jim. People started shouting the words overlapping becoming nothing more than a jumble of sounds as Jim whipped around and picked up a shovel.

We all tensed as he continued to shout that he was okay. T-Dog appeared behind Jim grabbing onto him tightly forcing Jim to let go of the shovel. As the shovel hit the ground Daryl jumped into action racing forward as T-Dog held Jim's arms back. Daryl lifted the shirt to reveal a clear cut bite mark on Jim's upper torso. The mark was so definite with individual teeth marks left in the man's flesh. Daryl dropped the shirt like it had burned him and quickly stepped back as T-Dog released Jim who was no longer fighting. He kept repeating "I'm okay," over and over again.

I was the first to put my weapon away. Jacqui shook her head at me before I nodded and walked out into the circle where Jim was at. He took a step back as I came closer but stopped moving when he realized I wasn't gonna hurt him. I reached my hand out setting it on his arm comfortingly causing him to flinch before he relaxed. I wrapped my arm around him sending a look at those around me before mine locked with Ricks. I nodded at him and he nodded back in understanding.

"Come on, Jim. Let's get you sat down," I stated softly my nursing side coming out.

Jim nodded before he allowed me to lead him over to the back of the RV. There was a crate sitting there and I immediately had him sit on the crate while the group closed ranks and began talking, rather loudly, about what they were going to do. I put my finger under his chin before forcing him to look at me instead of at the group.

"Keep your eyes on me okay?"

Jim shook his head, "I know what they're gonna do." I didn't respond instead I slowly lifted up his shirt to get a good look at the bite. The teeth marks were clear and there was nothing to debunk the possibility of him not getting bit. He wrapped his hand around my wrist causing me to stiffen before I looked back up at him. In his eyes he was still Jim. The fever hadn't set in, but it would. He would die then come back as a walker. It's what the infection did.

"I'm sorry this happen to you..." I whispered. Jim reached forward pressing his hand to my flat stomach.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. For scaring the baby." I sighed looking down before I looked over to see Daryl was watching us. The realization crossed Jim's face. "Daryl?"

I didn't say anything, as I quickly stood up Jim's hand falling from my stomach. I shook my head as I went to move away from Jim and the thought of the innocent life dying inside of me when I heard Daryl shouting something about having balls as he rushed towards Jim his pickaxe raised. I quickly stepped between him and Jim causing Daryl to stop the assault his pickaxe held in the air ready to strike. I shook my head as the sound of Rick cocking his gun echoed through the silence.

"We don't kill the living," he spat glaring at Daryl. Daryl's own glare was set on me before he shook his head in anger turning to look at Rick.

"That's funny, coming from a man who just put a gun to my head."

I looked over as Shane came up beside me nodding at me in a dismissing way. I shot him a glare before turning around and facing him. I crossed my arms over my chest before moving behind him kneeling next to the frightened Jim.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down," Shane stated looking at Daryl from under his baseball cap. Daryl turned around to face Shane a defiant look on his face as he slightly puffed out his chest.

"Or what?" Daryl snapped. Rick opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Daryl," I spoke looking from my spot next to Jim. Shane moved a little to allow Daryl a clear sight of me. "Just put it down."

Daryl sent me a hard look before shaking his head and slamming his pickaxe into the ground in front of him. He sent me, Rick, and Shane all our own individual looks of hatred before stomping off. Rick quickly put his gun away before briskly walking towards me and Jim. He reached down pulling Jim up into a standing position. I immediately shot up to stand as well.

"Come with me," Rick pulled Jim along.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked the fear in his eyes.

"Somewhere safe..." Rick answered before his eyes found mine. "Think you can handle Daryl?"

"Oh I know I can," I retorted before taking off in the direction Daryl had gone.

* * *

After Jim had been taken by Rick, Shane had come to me handing me the pickaxe Daryl had been in possession of. He nodded to me before walking away and heading towards Lori. Gripping the axe tightly in my hand I could feel the smooth wood of the handle pressing into the flesh of my hand. My eyes traveled up to the metal of the pick covered in dark red and black blood a few pieces of human brain still on the tip like it was a skewered fish.

I tore my gaze from the axe before I looked around the camp and noticed Daryl was pacing nearing the stripped Camero, several walkers laying unmoving on the ground in front of him. I knew he was itching to bury somethin' in their skulls, but he had nothing to do it with. He had plenty of things around him he could use, but there was something in his eyes holding him back. I slowly walked over to him the axe propped up on my shoulder the weight of the axe on my shoulder heavier than I initially thought.

"Hey, Robin Hood," I spoke up to catch his attention.

His gaze immediately met mine before he rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Thanks honey, I'm great! What about you, darlin'?" I asked my southern accent thick with sarcasm.

"Go ta hell," Daryl muttered.

"Short trip. I'm already there," I tossed his the axe. He gave me a confused look as he stared at the axe in his hands. "We aren't your enemy, Daryl. We're just trying to survive-"

"So you leave my brother on a roof?!" he spat at me.

"That wasn't my choice," I growled poking my finger against his chest. "I went back for him, but Morales said T-Dog was helping him. I had no idea, Daryl, so don't you fucking blame Merle's stupidity on me!"

Daryl took the axe before swinging it burying it in the head of one of the walkers. I sighed crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the hood of the Camero. A few minutes of silence passed between us as he buried the axe in the head of a walker before I cleared my throat catching his attention.

"Jesus Christ, Mel what do you want me to say?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Let's start with figuring out what in the hell is going on between us," I started walking towards him.

Daryl scoffed shaking his head. "Not right now."

"I think now is perfect," I retorted my hand grabbing the axe forcing him to look at me.

"What do you want me to say, hmm? That I act stupid around you? That you're the first person I pick out when you get back from runs?" he growled over the wood splitting us. "I can't be weak. That's all you make me. So why don't you just go over there with your fucking brother and leave me alone."

Daryl pulled the axe outta my hand before turning away from me. I stared at him for a moment the shock running through my body. I could feel the sadness and the anger all wrapped into one as he said that, but I wouldn't do anything about it. I nodded choking back the emotion before slowly turning away from him. I could hear him smashing the pickaxe into the heads as I walked away flinching every time I heard the crunch of bone.

* * *

I sat there on the seat, my knees pulled up to my chest as I stared down at the empty fire pit. I kept repeating Daryl's words in my head as I stared blankly in front of me. Carol had tried to say something to me, but I didn't respond. I couldn't even register what she was trying to say to me. I could feel the churning in my stomach though. My mind was brought back to the pill I had taken yesterday. It would be working its killing powers on my womb right now. I closed my eyes tightly thinking about what I had done. I did it at an emotional time, without thinking things the whole way through. Now I was responsible for ending a life. A life that never even stood a chance. I clenched my fists before I gently released the tension.

"Scoot over," a small voice said from beside me. I opened my eyes expecting to see Sophia or Carl standing there, but instead found Glenn. "Come on, ninja scoot over."

I moved over slightly so he and I could share the seat. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into an awkward sideways hug. I moved my body so we could sit comfortably with his arm around my shoulder. I curled into him glad for the human touch he provided. It seemed like there was just so much killing going on people forget that there are still human beings with emotions here.

I felt Glenn's arm tighten around my shoulder in a comforting way as I looked around our diminished camp. I sighed before Lori stood up announcing it was time to say goodbye to the people we had lost. I shook my head at the calloused way she had said it, but I knew she was trying to stay strong for Carl. Glenn squeezed my should before the two of us carefully maneuvered our way onto our feet. The entire group minus Rick, Shane, and Daryl who were already at the graves, moved together up the hill. Glenn and I were at the front, Glenn with his arm wrapped around my shoulder in a comforting gesture. One we both needed. As we reached the three men it looked like Daryl was arguing with Rick about something.

Rick's growl is what everyone heard when we got close enough, "There are no rules."

"Well, that's a problem," Lori spoke up. For the first time in a while I actually agreed with her. "We haven't had one minute to hold onto anything of our old selves. We need time to mourn and we need to bury our dead. It's what people do."

I tried smiling up at Glenn, but it came out as a grimace instead before moving away from the comforting embrace. I walked over to where Shane was standing next to the body of a teenage girl I recognized. I knelt down next to her when the slight breeze blew off the sheet that was covering her face. grabbing the rough cloth I covered her face once more.

"Her name was Kaitlyn," I spoke out. The chattering behind me slowed until there was nothing but the sound of the breeze and my voice. "She was a senior as Westmore High School here in Atlanta. She-uh..." I took a deep breath trying to keep the emotion down. "She lost both her parents in the initial outbreak. Glenn and I found her when we were on a run. Told her we'd protect her..." I stood up finally turning to face the group who were watching me all with different expressions of grief and sorrow marring their faces. "I didn't mean to lie to her."

I swallowed the lump that seemed to be growing in my throat before nodding looking down to see the dark brunette hair sticking out from beneath the clothe. Rick put a hand on my shoulder nodding his eyes full of understanding and sorrow. I wanted to smile at him but I couldn't. I reached up pushing some of my dark hair behind my ear before walking past Rick brushing his arm lightly as I did. As I reached the group Glenn wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. With my cheek pressed against his chest I could see Daryl out of the corner of my eyes, his gaze glued to me and Glenn. I turned my head so I could see him clearer and as our eyes met I watched as guilt flashed across his face before he dropped his head breaking our gaze.

I looked away as Andrea and Dale stood next to the grave Amy's body would be put into. Amy laid completely wrapped in a white sheet on the ground next to the grave. Andrea jumped into the hole and began pulling her sister into the deep gouge in the earth. I tightened my grip on Glenn's waist and he responded by tightening his arm around my shoulder. I could tell Andrea was trying not to break down as she pulled Amy into the hole. Dale was trying to help but she kept saying she could do it. It broke my heart to see her going through that. I glanced over at Shane and noticed he was looking at me as well. If it were me and Shane in this situation I don't think I would be able to handle losing my brother. We were at odds now, but I still loved him.

Once Andrea climbed out of the grave Shane and Rick carefully covered the hole as Andrea watched a stoic look on her face, but her bright blue eyes betrayed her true emotions. She was utterly lost. Once the hole was covered Andrea was the first to move away, Dale right behind her. Glenn let go of me when he realized I wasn't going to move just yet. I stared down at the graves as the families moved one by one away from the sight. The Morales family, then Carol and Sophia, Glenn and T-Dog, then Rick and Lori and Carl, then Shane...This left me and Daryl standing there staring at the dirt. Knowing the bodies would be rotting as we speak beneath the weight of the earth crushing down upon them.

I pulled myself away from the graves putting my hand over my mouth as I did. I could pretend to be tough all I wanted, but when it came down to losing people I lost it. I reached the edge of the clearing when a hand wrapped around my wrist.

"I need to talk to you," Daryl's voice met my ears as he pulled me to a stop. I quickly whipped my arm out of his grasp before crossing them over my chest.

"What more could you possibly say?" I choked back the sorrow I could feel running through my veins.

"Earlier..." he trailed off. A tension filled silence fell between us.

"Yeah?" I asked after a while.

"Jesus, could you give me a second to think?" Daryl snapped. I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"This conversation is done," I turned like I was going to walk away.

"Damn it, Mel," Daryl reached out grabbing my wrist stopping me. "I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Well you suck at it," I retorted.

"We all suck at things...but I know a few things you're pretty good at suckin-" I punched him in the gut cutting him off as he grunted.

"Seriously?" I growled.

"I'm sorry," he grunted straightening up. "That what you wanted to hear?"

I nodded, "It's a start." I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

"A start? That's it?!" I heard him calling after me.

I nodded glancing back at him before continuing my walk down the hill alone. But that was all this was. We all stuck together and acted like we could rely on each other forever if we just pretended. The truth was we were all alone. At some point we would all have to face this on our own whether it be our demons inside or our enemies on the outside. We couldn't keep this up forever. People were hurting, people were emotionally damaged, people were changing right before our very eyes. Who we are now was not who we were going to be when we reached our own personal end. I just hope that when I do meet my end I'll go out a better person that I came into this as.

* * *

I sat on top of the RV, a hunting rifle sitting on my lap. I sat partially shaded by the umbrella that was sitting on top of the camper, but it didn't feel right. Several tents had been taken down as the circle of tents moved into tighter quarters so we were closer together. Glenn and I decided to ditch his tent and just share, since mine was big enough for two and Shane refused to sleep in the tent.

Speaking of Shane...I had noticed his movements getting a little more jerky after we had gotten back from burying the dead. They weren't real noticeable unless you've lived with him most your life, like I had. He had this nervous habit of rubbing his hands together or putting them on his head. Every time he did this he would fidget more, keep moving never staying still. It looked like nerves...but I knew better. I did the same thing, especially when I was angry.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice caused me to jump before I whipped around to face the source. Dale was climbing up the ladder a smile on his face as our gazes met. I gestured to the other chair that was sitting on top of the RV. He nodded before sitting down and letting out a sigh. I set the gun on my lap before turning to look at the older man.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

Dale looked over at me shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Y'all went out to scan the woods at the same time, but Shane came back first...Shane never comes back first," I told him narrowing my eyes at him.

"Have you noticed any changes lately..." Dale asked as he turned his body so he was facing me.

"What do you mean?" I looked over at him confused, but something in my gut was telling me I wouldn't like it.

"With Shane I mean...Does he seem - I don't know - okay to you?"

I turned my full attention to Dale a sigh passing my lips, "What happened?"

Dale looked down at the ground like it was hard for him to say this. "He had his weapon drawn and pointed at Rick, Mel."

I scoffed hearing that. I shook my head before turning back to cleaning the gun in my hand. "You were seeing things Dale."

"I'm being serious, Melody!" Dale raised his voice slightly before lowering it. "He had the safety off and was pointing it straight at Rick."

"Rick, is his best friend. Shane wouldn't kill Rick..."

"You sure about that?" Dale asked his brows furrowing at my hesitation.

"Yeah...I am."

Dale sighed before standing up. "Just be careful Mel. Wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

As he climbed down the side of the RV I sighed putting my gun to the side. "Dale!" the older man stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm positive."

I sighed the dread growing in my stomach. "I'll find out what happened...Thanks."

"Why don't you come on down," Dale motioned. I nodded before standing up and walking to the side of the RV. Instead of taking the ladder down I jumped off the side landing on both feet in a crouched position before I straightened up. Dale shook his head at me a slight smile on his face before the two of us went over to where the group was noticing Shane and Rick walking up to them.

"I've been thinking about Rick's plan," Shane started as he propped himself up on a log. "Now look, there are no guarantees either way, I'll be the first one to admit that." Shane paused before looking up at Rick. "I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stay together." I watched as Lori looked up at Shane with a wide-eyed look on her face. "So those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning. Okay?"

"We'll split watch tonight," Rick spoke up. "Myself, then Shane, T-Dog, and Daryl."

"I can help," I spoke up causing Rick to shake his head.

"You need to get some rest-"

"And so do you," Lori cut in. "Melody's right. Add more people to the watch so we can all get some rest."

Rick sighed looking down to the ground knowing he had lost this battle. "Alright...Mel you can take shift after Daryl, then it'll be Morales and then Dale. One hour shifts, no more, no less. We leave at dawn."

We all nodded before the group separated. The sun finally dipped below the tree line shrouding the camp in a dark glow. Glenn and I made our way over to our tent but the heat of someone's looks forced me to stop. Glenn continued into the tent but I turned to see where the feeling was coming from. As my eyes scanned camp they came to a stop on Daryl who was standing outside his tent. His eyes were focused on his crossbow before his blues shifted up meeting my own blues.

I wanted to walk over there. I wanted to get lost in those eyes in his touch, but I couldn't. The anger I had felt earlier had washed away when he apologized. I was the one dragging this out, not him. Why? Was it the baby? I shook my head turning away from Daryl's gaze and stepped into the tent. There was no baby. There couldn't be. This wasn't a world to be starting a family in. It was hard enough with kids Carl and Sophia's age, let alone a baby. As I sat down on my cot I heard Glenn sit down next to my his hand on my shoulder.

"We're gonna be alright, Mel...right?"

I looked up at Glenn nodded lightly. "I hope so, Glenn. God I hope so."

* * *

**I would like to send a HUGE thank you to all those who are following my story! I'm really glad y'all gave it a chance! I would like to send a huge shoutout to Auburn and Green, as well as RiversSongofSilence. Your reviews really meant a lot to me! Review do mean a lot guys so shoot me one every now and then and let me know what you think of characterization, the plot...anything! Just don't be rude. If you dislike the story don't read. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	4. The Scientist

_**Chapter 4 - The Scientist**_

My knees was digging into the hard gravel on the ground. The sharp pain that would shoot through my kneecap if I moved it just a little. I tucked the last bit of my and Glenn's tent into the back before the sound of shuffling feet behind me caught my attention. I turned to see who was standing there and was met with Jacqui's tired and scared face. Jacqui didn't have to say anything before I was quickly on my feet and heading towards the RV.

As I walked to the RV, Rick shot me a confused glance as he put down the tent he was folding up. I shook my head slightly at him putting my hand out a bit telling him to stay put. Jim wasn't a walker yet but he had the fever and most people left in camp hadn't seen the fever take a life before. I climbed into the RV passing the kitchenette where dirty plates and other utensils were sitting haphazardly in the sink. I passed by the bathroom door before finding myself in the back of the RV where Jim was laying in the bed.

His chest was exposed showing the white bandage wrapped around the bite wound. There were spots of blood coming through the pristine white of the bandage. Around the bandage his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, not from the heat but from his body trying its hardest to fight off the infection. I put the inside of my wrist to his forehead feeling out just how warm he had gotten. I pulled my wrist back a layer of Jim's sweat on my wrist. I closed my eyes briefly before Jim's eyes snapped open and he grabbed my wrist.

Jacqui let out a scream as I jumped in shock at him grabbing my arm. I was breathing quickly as I watched Jim's eyes closely noticing they were still Jim just a little hazed over like he had just woken from a nightmare. Letting him keep his firm hold on my wrist I moved my other hand up to his face pushing some of his soaked hair off his forehead.

"Jim?" I asked softly as a loud bang echoed through the RV as the door to the RV was thrown open.

"Don't kill it," Jim shook his head as his body shuddered. "D-don't k-kill it."

"Don't kill what, Jim?" I asked bringing my face a little closer to his.

"Melody!" I heard Rick call out from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder noticing Rick in front his revolver poised in front of him, then Shane, then Daryl. Rick was the only one with his weapon drawn though. I shook my head at them quickly causing Rick to lower his gun. I looked back at Jim noticing his lips were moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I slowly leaned forward bringing my ear close to his lips.

"Baby," he whispered causing me to pull back quickly.

I managed to pry Jim's finger's from my wrist before I turned to face Jacqui. "I need some water and some new bandages." The woman nodded before pushing past the three men who were crowding up the RV looking for the supplies.

"You okay?" Shane asked first looking from me to Jim.

"We're fine. He just startled us is all."

"Y'all and your goddamn screaming," Daryl muttered before exiting the RV shaking his head. Shane followed shortly after leaving a few minutes of silence between me, Jacqui, and Rick. Jacqui handed me some fresh bandages and the water before I slowly began peeling off the soiled bandages. As I set the bloody ones to the side I looked over at Rick who cringed before quickly exiting the RV leaving me and Jacqui alone with Jim once more.

I sighed before looking back down at the bite mark. Since the last time I had wrapped his wound, the flesh around the bite mark had become a blackish color more specifically the veins that I could see were turning dark like a black poison was moving through them. Jim shuddered his body tensing up before he released the tension, his body resorting to twitching every so often. I looked over at Jacqui her eyes were closed while her hand was covering her mouth. Using the bowl of water she had gotten me I dipped the rag into the water before carefully cleaning the blood up around the wound before drying it the best I could without pushing more blood out of the wound. I put the white bandage over the wound before wrapping the gauze around his torso to hold it in place.

I put a hand on Jacqui's shoulder before moving past her and through the RV. I put my hand to my stomach as I stepped out of the cool RV into the humid heat of Georgia air. The sun beating down on my tanned face and exposed arms and shoulders. The tank I was wear clung to my sweaty skin before I opened my eyes to see what was going on around camp. To my surprise most of the tents had been taken down and were packed up the bags loaded into cars. I noticed they were all standing near their cars as Shane talked about how they were travelling and what the distress signal was. I slowly walked over to the group not to attract any attention before coming to a stop next to Daryl. He glanced down at my scoffing before looking back up at Rick and Shane.

"Yeah," Morales stepped forward. "We're not going," he gestured to his wife and two young kids. The group was silent trying to process the idea of losing four more people. I watched the family closely.

"What'd y'all mean you ain't going?" I blurted breaking the silence. The Morales family looked at me. "Where would you go?"

"We have family in Birmingham," his wife stated nodding her head as her hand went to her two kids' shoulder. "We want to be with our people."

"You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane stated his face stern as he addressed the family.

"We'll take the chance," Morales nodded to Rick and Shane. "I gotta do what's best for _my _family."

"You sure?" Rick asked his hands on his hips.

"We talked about it. We're sure."

I watched as Rick knelt down next to his bag and pulled out a gun as he and Shane talked quietly. He pulled out a .357 while Shane pulled out some bullets that would go with the gun before the two walked over to where Morales was standing with his family. He and Shane handed the gun and ammo over causing a scoff to come from Daryl. I glanced over at the man and noticed he had turned his back to the group shaking his head.

"Thank you, for everything," Morale's wife nodded as Lori pulled the woman into a hug. I waited my turned before hugging his wife getting a tight hug in response.

"You take care, ya hear?" I told her as I pulled away.

"You too. And thank you...you were always so good with the kids," she smiled through tears.

"They're good kids," I smiled down at her son before she quickly ushered both towards the car.

I sighed looking down as Morales and his family climbed into their car. Morales sent me a nod of appreciation which I gladly returned before he ducked into his car turning on the engine. They were walking off to their deaths. We all needed to stay together, but who was I to stop them from going to their family. I had my family here. I understood the need for wanting to do what they thought was right, but it felt like they were walking to their dooms. Shane called out that we were leaving making everyone move towards their respected vehicles. I stood there watching the movement around me glancing up at the ridge where our dead were buried.

"Mel, let's go!" Shane's voice dragged my attention to where he was standing next to his jeep.

I glanced at the caravan we had created noticing that Daryl's truck was sitting in front of Shane's jeep. In the back of the truck was Merle's motorcycle. Daryl climbed into the truck without sending any kind of look in my direction before I headed over to Shane. I climbed into the passenger seat before he turned on the vehicle. The distance to Atlanta wasn't very far, but I could tell it was going to be a long drive.

* * *

My eyes scanned the passing scenery as the wind blew through my hair. After a while I pulled the hair tie off my wrist and threw my hair into a ponytail before focusing on the outside world once more. My head leaned against the headrest as the trees flew by, the rolling hills desolate of any life both human and animal. Desolate, it was such a harsh word. The truth was always a harsh reality wasn't it?

My gaze turned so it was now focused on Shane as he drove the jeep. His dark curly hair was tucked under the baseball hat he was wearing while his eyes stared hard at the road in front of us. His grip on the wheel was tense as his eyes would dart to the mirrors every now and then since we were bringing up the rear of the convoy. I watched as he adjusted his head in a quick jerky motion before both hands were on the wheel again.

"Shane," I spoke up drawing his attention to me for the first time.

"Yeah?"

"How are you doing?" I asked watched as an amused look crossed his face.

"How'm I doin'?" The amusement suddenly left his eyes when he noticed I wasn't smiling or grinning at all. "Why?"

I shrugged looking away. "A lot's happened. Rick's alive, half our camp's dead, Merle's gone. Let's think about the shit hole we have dug ourselves into..."

"Mel, now is not the time to be playing Dr. Phil," Shane snapped not even bothering to look over at me.

"Why? Because you're harboring feelings for Lori that you can't act on cause her husband's alive? Is that why you told us Rick was dead." My blurted response was going to cause a dangerous reaction. I just knew it.

Shane suddenly slammed his hand against the steering wheel causing me to jump in surprise. "Goddamn it, Melody I said to leave it alone!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!" I growled. "It's not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants. And with Lori? Lowering your standards a bit aren't yah?"

What happened next was the least thing I was expecting. A loud smack echoed loudly before it disappeared with the sound of the wind. I felt the sting in my cheek as my head snapped to the right at the force of the blow. My hand immediately went to my cheek before I turned my shocked gaze to him. His eyes were wide as he put on hand to his mouth before looking back towards the road. I shook my head biting my lip keeping the tears at bay.

"Guess it isn't that far of a stretch to say that you tried to shoot Rick then is it?" I choked softly not looking at him.

"Mel-" Shane's response was cut off by the sound of the RV's horn. The cars all suddenly coming to a halt.

Without a second thought I quickly hopped out of the jeep trying to get as far away from Shane as possible. I walked past Daryl's truck as he climbed out, I instantly dropped my hand back to my side. No one needed to know what had happened. That was between me and Shane and that was how it was going to stay. I walked to the side of the road before pulling out my 9mm and slipping into the tree line falling out of sight for a moment.

I pressed my back into one of the trees before digging into my pocket. I felt the packaging in my jeans before pulling it out. I popped the second pill out of the package before tossing the package to the side. With my cheek still stinging I quickly took the second pill. I put one hand to the bark of the tree before placing the other hand at my cheek. I felt nothing, but the numbness running through my body. I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears before the sound of twigs snapping caught my attention. I whipped around gun raised ready to bring down hell on whatever had caught me alone.

"The hell are you doing out here?" he snapped lowering his crossbow.

"Little more warnin' next time you approach someone like that, Daryl," I stated lowering my gun as he lowered his.

"Warnin'? You fucking run off into the woods and I'm the one who should be warnin' y'all?" he snapped. "I didn't have to come out here to get your skinny ass." I shook my head turning away from him letting my hand drop to my side. "What happened to you?"

"What?" I looked up confused noticing Daryl's gaze was glue to my face. He walked forward a determined stride until he came to a stop in front of me. He raised his hand his brushing my cheek causing me to flinch back.

"That's a handprint," Daryl growled. "Who hit you?"

"Daryl, don't," I shook my head my eyes wide.

"Was it Shane?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

I shook my head my lips forming a thin line, "I can't..."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because I can't Daryl!" I shouted. I watched as he took a step back something flashing in his eyes that I couldn't catch. "I can't..." I trailed off as the first few tears made their way down my face. My eyes went towards the ground before a pair of arms wrapped around me and my face was pressed up against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist as we stood there.

"I got you," he whispered with his chin resting on the top of my head. "I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded as Daryl pulled back slightly. "You stick with me, got it?"

"Don't do anything stupid," I muttered.

"Who me?" he smirked as he slung his arm over my shoulder forcing us to walk back towards the highway. I smiled slightly before pushing him away as we came up to the highway. The smile was immediately gone. Shane was standing there talking to Rick before his eyes were drawn to my face. I noticed he immediately looked at the red cheek before looking back at Rick.

"You two alright?" Dale asked watching as Daryl and I moved past the cars.

"Yeah got a little sick is all," I told him. "Heat's really getting to me."

"I can tell. Your cheeks are real red," Dale nodded to my cheek.

"What's with all the questions?" Daryl cut in his tone defensive. Daryl had taken a step in front of me and towards Dale. The threatening step forward had gotten Rick's and Shane's attention as they stepped forward as well.

"What's going on?" Rick looked between the three of us. Daryl was still seething, Dale was confused, and I just looked like hell. Shane stood off to the side his eyes never meeting mine despite the empty stare I was giving him.

"Nothing," I spoke up first reaching out and grabbing Daryl's arm as he scrutinized Rick. "Right?"

"Yeah, whatever," Daryl muttered pulling back before looking over at Shane whose head was bowed not meeting any of our gazes. "Sorry pricks," Daryl muttered as he passed me walking towards the edge of the road his eyes began roaming the trees for any sign of movement. Even though he was playing lookout, when his eyes weren't glued to the road they were on me watching as I interacted with people.

I wasn't paying attention to what was being said before I noticed Shane stomping off towards his jeep, T-Dog right behind him. He hopped in and immediately set off down the road. I watched him go before I turned back to Carol who was saying something about hating that they had to wait around. I listened as Carol talked to her daughter, but my eyes were drawn to Daryl who was watching the retreating jeep. There was a strange look on his face before he looked over at me setting his crossbow up on his shoulder.

"Melody," Rick called out from the door of the RV. My gaze was immediately on Rick as he nodded for me to come to the RV. I apologized to Carol and Sophia before moving towards Rick trying to keep my head held high.

As I reached the RV I looked up at Rick, "What's up?"

Rick opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes were looking at something over my shoulder. I turned my head so I could see what he was looking at and noticed Daryl was watching us a scrutinizing look on his face. I shook my head at Daryl before drawing my eyes back to Rick a look of realization crossing his face.

"You need something, Rick?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest this time.

This seemed to snap him into gear. His eyes immediately met mine before he nodded for me to follow him. I glanced back at Daryl who was watching us closely as we climbed into the RV, I closed the door firmly behind me. I could hear Jim's groans in the back as I followed Rick through the tight quarters and to the back.

"I need help getting him outside," Rick spoke up as the sound of the Jeep coming back met my ears.

"Outside?" I asked looking between them. It dawned on me. "Jim?"

"I have to do-" he grunted as he moved. "What's best."

I nodded holding back the tears that wanted to fall. I looked up at Rick and noticed he had the same torn look on his face that I did. Rick glanced back at the RV door as it creaked open and Shane stuck his head in.

"RV's fixed!" he called out before closing the door. Rick closed his eyes realizing what that mean.

"You have to tell them," I whispered softly looking back at Jim who's eyes were closed but I knew he was listening. "I'll get him up."

"Mel-"

"Just go, Rick," I turned away from him as I said that looking down at Jim.

From the lack of response and the sounds of his boots walking through the RV, I was glad he didn't offer any resistance. Jim's eyes opened slightly as he nodded to me before slowly pushing back the covers. His hands were shaking and he cried out in pain as he tried to sit up on his own. I flinched hearing his cries before I helped him sit up and turn to the side of the bed his feet hitting the floor. I sat down on the bed next to him before putting his arm over my shoulders as my own arm wrapped around his waist.

Jim was a much taller man than me, but it didn't mean I couldn't hold my own. On the count of three I pulled us both to our feet Jim crying out in pain trying to hold his own weight but he was struggling. I moved us as fast as I could feeling my own strength failing as Jim relied heavily on me to keep him up. We made it to the RV door when it was pulled open revealing a somber looking Shane and Rick. Both men saw our labored breath and immediately jumped in to help. They carried Jim up the side of the hill a ways before stopping and resting him against a tree. My legs felt like noodles as I tried keep pace up the hill with everyone else. I fell behind a bit putting me at the back of the group where Daryl was standing.

"Hey," Jim said looking up his voice tired. "Another damn tree." He chuckled, but no one else did.

"Hey, Jim," Shane spoke up as he knelt in front of the dying man. "I mean, you know it doesn't have to be this-"

"No," Jim cut him off immediately shaking his head as he pressed against the tree. "It's good. The breeze feels nice."

I watched from my spot as Shane nodded before patting Jim on the leg. He stood up moving away where he was immediately replaced by Jacqui. She was being hit the hardest by all of this. Her and Jim had been close. She spoke softly to him before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Rick then strode up to Jim offering him a weapon which he refused to take. Next it was Dale. He thanked Jim for fighting for as long as he did. No one else stepped forward though. Carol took Sophia by the shoulders and pulled her away from the sight while Lori did the same with Carl. Rick and Shane made their way down the hill, Glenn following shortly after. T-Dog went down with Glenn leaving me and Daryl standing there watching Jim closely. Daryl had a somber look on his face even thought he tried to keep it void of any emotion. Jim nodded to us causing me to smile weakly back before I made my move down the hill. I could hear Daryl making his way down the hill shortly after me.

I came to a stop next to the RV hearing Jacqui softly sobbing. Looking back up the hill I noticed Jim was watching me and Jacqui before he turned his gaze up to the trees. I felt a hand on my shoulder turning to see Daryl standing there his bow in his hand. He nodded towards his truck and I followed slowly reaching the passenger's side. I looked back to where Shane's jeep was sitting and noticed he was already in the vehicle and he was watching me and Daryl real close. Shaking my head I climbed into the truck slamming the door shut behind me. Daryl climbed in setting the crossbow down between us before he turned on the ignition.

"You ready?" he asked. I looked back up the hill to where Jim was sitting his eyes closed.

"Yeah," my whisper barely reaching him. "Let's go."

* * *

I could see Atlanta through the windshield. The hollowing feeling in the pit of my stomach grew the closer we got to the city. Every mile closer I could feel the churning in my gut. Every now and then there was a sharp pain that would rip through my abdomen. Some were so bad I would flinch causing Daryl to look over at me a suspicious look on his face. I'd shake it off until he finally asked what in the hell was wrong with me. I simply retorted cramps and he didn't say another word about it. My heart twisted painfully lying to him about it, but if he knew his baby was dying...who knew what would happen.

The clouds had covered the sky by the time we reached the CDC building in Atlanta. The day growing darker sooner than it normally would have, but it didn't matter. Darkness was darkness and it was dangerous especially this close to the city with this many people. As Daryl pulled the truck to a stop I pushed open the passenger side door stumbling out of the truck. I gasped clutching at my lower abdomen as another sharp cramp ripped through. I took a deep breath before the sound of flies met my ears. It was a loud buzzing noise that drowns out the sound of anything else. The little black bugs were hovering over the decaying bodies that were laying outside the CDC. There were tons of bodies all in different states of decay some had flesh ripped from their bones while others' flesh was sunken in natural decay.

I felt a shotgun being pressed into my hands looking up to see Daryl standing there. I took the gun carefully before nodding and tightening my grip on the weapon. I moved along with Daryl as Shane and Rick took the lead. Daryl and I pulled up the rear of the group, but I could hear Shane and Rick telling the group to be quiet but to keep moving. That's not what my focus was on. The putrid smell of rotting flesh smelled like a mixture of every vegetable and fruit that had decayed and was baking in the fading sunlight.

The amount of bodies that were laying dead outside the CDC was horrifying. Not only was there military personnel rotting away, but tons of civilians. I put my arm over my nose and mouth hoping to keep some of the smell from reaching my nostril, but nothing seemed to work. I could hear several members of our group coughing from the smell. I stepped over body after body each one looking worse than the last as flies feasted on the rotting flesh. Rick and Shane kept telling everyone to be quiet but keep moving. The CDC building kept getting closer and closer as the light faded from the sky the world around us growing darker and darker by the second.

Quickly stepping over more bodies we finally reached the sealed entrance to the CDC. Where the doors would be there was a sturdy roll down door protecting the entrance. While Rick and Shane banged on the metal doors I turned back out to where all the bodies were scattered keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of walkers. T-Dog was doing the same as me before turning around in response to Shane slamming his hand against the doors.

"There's nobody here, Shane!" I called out over his banging. He turned and glanced at me.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked for Shane glancing back at me.

"Walkers!" Daryl called out cutting off any response I could have had. I whipped around cocking my gun as I did. As I turned another cramp ripped through my abdomen nearly crippling me. Lori grabbed onto my arm keeping me up as Daryl shot the walker with one of his arrows. "You led us into a graveyard!" Daryl yelled.

"Mel?" Lori asked looking down at me worry crossing her face. "Mel, what's wrong?" I shook my head at Lori not wanting her to know as her grip on my arm tightened. My face contorted in pain as another cramp ripped through my abdomen. It was happening. Right now it was happening.

"It was the wrong DAMN call!" I could hear Daryl shouting as Lori kept me up on my feet. I moved my hand so it was holding tightly onto Lori's arm while the shotgun was held limply in my other hand.

"Shut up!" Shane advanced on Daryl who was shouting. "You hear me shut up!" Shane then whipped around to face Rick. "This is a dead end!"

"Where are we gonna go?!" Carol cried out.

"Do you hear me?!" Shane snapped at Rick. "No blame."

"Carol's right," Lori cut in as she supported me. "We can't be here, this close to the city after dark!"

"Fort Benning, Rick, still an option!" Shane spoke up as the group began growing more and more restless. I bit my lip trying not to cry out as another pain cut through my body.

"On what?" Andrea cried out. "No food, no fuel. That's 100 miles."

"125. I checked the map," Glenn corrected her.

I bit into my lip so hard to keep from crying out I began to taste blood in my mouth. I had broken skin. I looked over at Lori who was watching my hand placement as I struggled with the contraction like symptoms. I grasped tightly onto Lori who was supporting me and holding onto Carl at the same time.

"Forget Fort Benning. We need answers _tonight_. _NOW_!" She yelled at Rick.

"We'll think of something!" Rick responded trying to remain calm as Carl let out a whine.

I finally let out a small cry which immediately caught Daryl's attention. He was immediately at my side as everyone began shouting that we needed to leave. Daryl wrapped his hand around my arm pulling me close to him as he began pulling me away from the doors where Rick was still standing. My legs were starting to feel like jelly once more as we continued moving away from the building.

"The camera - it moved!" Rick called out halting everyone.

"You imagined it," Dale spoke first.

"It moved!"

Daryl kept a firm hand on me as we both turned to watch the drama unfold between Rick and Shane. Shane had a hold of Rick's shirt trying to pull him away from the door but Rick gave him a good fight as Shane growled for Rick to let it go. Rick pulled away slamming his fists against the doors shouting up at the camera as Lori screamed for her husband. I looked around noticing a few walkers were being drawn to all the noise we were making. My grip on Daryl's shirt tightened as another pain went through my abdomen nearly crippling me. Thankfully Daryl's hand was around my arm holding me up as he kept his crossbow up and trained on the approaching walkers.

Shane was yelling at us to go back to the cars while Rick continued to bang on the gates and screaming at the camera. The walkers were coming and this yelling wasn't helping any. If Rick continued screaming like this we'd all be dead. I looked back to see Lori was pushing Rick away from the camera as he shouted that whoever was in there was killing us. Shane finally got a grip on Rick and yanked him away from the door. Daryl let go of me as the walkers got closer and closer. I raised my gun knowing I'd have to stand on my own if we had to fight. I had to fight through the pain.

My finger tightened on the trigger as a blinding white light ripped through the night. The ground at my feet were instantly lit with light as it flooded from the newly open door. The door shuddered as it opened completely. I stood there my eyes wide as I stared at the door that seemed to open on its own. My heart jumped. There were people in there!

The lights suddenly went out revealing just where the door was. Rick's gun was immediately up as he called out for Daryl to cover the back of the group. We filtered into the CDC not knowing what to expect. My hand was planted firmly on my stomach as the pain continued to ripple through. I kept up on my feet though as I looked around at the building we were in. Everything had a shiny smooth surface that some form of light would reflect off of. Every tiny sound made an echo, but the sound of a shotgun cocking caught everyone's attention. Anyone who had a weapon had their up and trained on the source of the noise.

Standing near a far wall half shrouded in darkness was a single man with a weapon in his hands. "Anybody infected?!" he called out the question echoing.

"One of our group was," Rick answered honestly. "He didn't make it."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man rattled off stepping forward.

"A chance."

"That's asking an awful lot these days," the man stated as he came fully into the light. He was a man of medium build with sandy blond hair. Look like he might have worked out at some point, but not so much anymore.

"I know." Rick nodded. I gasped in pain my hand immediately at my stomach drawing the attention of the blonde haired man.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked quickly his gun trained on me. Daryl was instantly at my side pulling the shotgun from my hands and pointing it at the man. Shouting ensued from Rick and Shane as they raised their guns to the man as well not liking that he was threatening me and ultimately the group.

"Cramps," Lori called out as she appeared immediately at my side. "They've been getting worse with the malnutrition."

I tried not to cry out in pain as another ripped through my body. It came out as a soft whimper causing Rick to look back at me a pained look on his face. The sandy haired man looked at me with a similar look before he slowly lowered the gun. The fact I was in so much pain I didn't comment on the fact that Lori just announced to everyone I had cramps. Once his gun was lowered he looked from me and Lori to where Rick was.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission." He then looked at me. "Starting with her."

"We can do that," Rick responded immediately. He then looked back at me. "Mel?"

I nodded which was followed by the man saying "You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed."

Rick, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl all ran out to get the bags leaving the rest of us with the man. His eyes were locked on me in a suspicious way as we stood there in silence. Lori and I were off to the side as she grilled me about the cramps. I tried skirting over the truth the best I could. She asked when did it start, what the pain level was, could I move okay. The gesture was sweet, but I knew exactly what was happening. Every time a cramp ripped through I could feel my heart breaking more and more. Just then the guys came barreling through the door each carry a few bags.

The sandy haired man ran a card through a keypad before saying, "Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." After the doors closed Rick introduced himself and the man responded, "Dr. Edwin Jenner."

The men nodded to each other before moving slowly towards what looked like an elevator. I moved along with the group my hand gripping the bottom of my abdomen as we all squeezed in the elevator. I pushed myself to the back where Daryl was feeling a sense of comfort when I was near him. As the elevator moved there was nothing but the sound of everyone's breathing and the humming of the elevator.

"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl broke the silence.

"There were plenty left lying around," he responded looking back at Daryl. "I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." Jenner then looked down at Carl. "Except for you...I'll have to keep my eye on you."

It was all in pure fun. Jenner chuckled as a small smile appeared on Carl's face at the joke. It was nice to see him smiling even if it was for a brief moment. I grimaced as the elevator came to a stop before the doors opened and Jenner took us through some halls.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked in response.

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." We walked a little further down the hall before we came to a stop in a large circular room. In the room there were tons of computer stations. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room!" Jenner called out.

There was a loud whirring noise as the lights suddenly came up lighting the room up. Loud beeps echoed through the room as Jenner said, "Welcome to Zone 5."

"Where is everybody?" Rick asked as we all walked down the pedway to the main circle of computers in the center of the room. "The other doctors, the staff?"

Jenner came to a complete stop in the center of the room before gesturing to the empty space. "I'm it. It's just me here."

I closed my eyes as I leaned against the railing of walkway we were on. My insides felt like they were being torn apart as another cramp moved through my body. I gripped tightly onto the railing as the computerized voice above us said hello. I clenched my teeth trying my hardest to keep silent as they continued on their conversation. I did this to myself and to my baby. I was going to suffer for it.

"As informative as this conversation is," I snapped opening my eyes looking over at Jenner. "I'm in a lot of pain. Let's get this goddamn blood test done with so I can go fucking lay down."

The group stared at me with wide eyed looks on their faces while a smirk tugged at the corner of Daryl's lips. Jenner nodded before motioning for us to follow. I was the first to move after the doctor wanting to lay down. I was hungry, hormonal, and armed. Lord have mercy on anyone who pissed me off. Jenner kept sending glances back at me and the group before he led us into a room that looked like a classroom in a very fancy high school. The seats were set up stadium style on one half of the room while a white board stood at the front of the room.

I watched as Jenner walked over to a cabinet that was sitting in the corner and began pulling supplies out such as needles and small test tubes. He pulled two chairs up to the very front and motioned for me to sit down as he pulled a sterile needle out of its package. I looked back at Rick with a nervous look as I took a seat in the front. As I sat down a pain shot through my lower abdomen causing my hand to immediately go to my stomach. I looked back at Jenner to see he was staring down at my and placement before looking up at me his eyes narrowed.

"Arm please," he stated holding his hand out. I reluctantly held my arm out watched as he tied an elastic band around my arm before rubbing some alcohol wipes along the protruding vein in the crevice of elbow. He quickly inserted the needle into the vein as I closed my eyes at the pinch. It was a quick pinch, but the feeling of something being stuck in me made me nervous. I could feel my other hand begin to tap rapidly against my other leg before I quickly stopped feeling him take the needle out. He pressed a small sterile pad to my arm before nodding to the door.

"Down the hall, third door on the left," his voice came out soft.

I nodded quickly before I was up and out of my seat racing down the hall. I could hear Rick calling my name from the room, but it faded as I entered the room Jenner had directed me to. I slammed the door closed behind me and flipped on the light switch before turning around. It was some kind of supply closet, but it had everything I needed to hide the blood. Fresh clothes too. I walked forward slowly my fingers reaching out for the fabrics. As they met the cool pieces of cloth my legs gave out beneath me sending me to a heap on the floor as the tears began streaming down my face, the constant pang of pain forcing its way through my body. This was all my fault.

* * *

They were all gathered around the table laughing with food in front of them and some alcohol. Except for Sophia and Carl who had either water or soda in front of them. Dale was pouring some more wine into a glass as several people laughed loudly. Lori had a huge smile on her face refusing to let Carl have any wine until Rick convinced her a little wouldn't hurt, Laughing she finally gave in causing the table to cheer as Dale poured some of the wine into a cup.

Daryl watched on as he drank from his own class full of alcohol. His eyes roamed the table as it became quiet when Carl took the sip. The boy cried out in disgust pushing the glass away causing the table to laugh.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud," Shane spoke up but his voice didn't seem as happy as the rest of the table. Daryl pushed away from the table he was leaning against as he grabbed a wine bottle and walked towards the table.

"Not you Glenn," Daryl called out grabbing the Korean kid's attention.

"What?"

"Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get."

Laughter immediately took over the table as Daryl set another bottle in front of Glenn who had a toothy grin on his face. Rick however was drawn out of the excitement. Mel wasn't there, her smile was missing from the table of happy survivors. After her blood had been drawn he tried to go after her but Jenner stopped him, saying she just needed a moment. It wasn't like Mel to walk off like that, she had never been one of those girls that turned away when things were bad. She would be right out here with the rest of them drinking wine, her favorite, not hiding away because of some...cramps. If that's even what was going on. Hell when they were in high school he saw Mel take a baseball to the arm then just get back up and kept playing the game. It had shattered the bone in her arm, but she kept playing. She didn't back away from pain.

Daryl's grin slowly faded when he noticed Rick's gaze was searching the table, but there was no smile on his face. Daryl's eyes then fell to the bottle in his hands. He knew exactly who Rick was looking for. Mel wasn't at the table eating and drinking with the rest of them. After the blood test she had disappeared, Jenner said to lay down, but he didn't trust the man any farther than he could throw him. Mel wouldn't pass up the opportunity for good food, especially when food was this scarce.

He set the bottle down before his gaze went around the table taking each person in. They were laughing and grinning completely oblivious to the fact that there was a member of their group that was missing. Andrea didn't have a complete smile on her face, but there was happiness in her eyes. But Shane...he looked like someone had just run his dog over with a truck on purpose. Daryl tilted his head ever so slightly as he watched Shane closely. His hands were pressed together rubbing against each other slowly. A nervous tick. Daryl's eyes narrowed at the harrowing look on the other man's face. He had a similar look on his face after he and Mel had come out of the woods on the highway...He knew exactly what Shane had done.

"Seems to me we haven't properly thanked our host properly," Rick called out silencing the group. Daryl's gaze was pulled from Shane to Rick.

"He is more than just our host," T-Dog stated raising his glass. Everyone raised their glasses calling out agreements.

"Here's to you doc," Daryl raised the bottle of wine off the table. "Booyah!"

The group laughed at Daryl's statement as they raised their glasses repeating booyah before taking sips of their wine before the laughter continued. Jenner looked around at the group before slowly taking a sip of his own wine his thoughts also drawn to the missing member of the group. She never reappeared and that made Jenner nervous. She was exhibiting behavior similar to the start of the fever that usually turned people. She was in obvious pain, she was shaking sporadically, she was nervous, and when he was near her earlier she smelt like blood. It could have been what Lori had said and been menstrual related, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of Jenner's mind. It kept saying she was _infected_. He had VI running the blood samples, but that took time.

"So when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane's voice cut through Jenner's thoughts.

He looked over at the younger man noticing subtle similarities to Melody, the girl who had run off earlier. They were clearly related. They had the same empty look in their eyes when they spoke to him. The same cold empty talk, vulgar language use. Jenner noticed Shane's hand would twitch every now and then. Another similarity.

"All the other doctors..." Shane continued, "that were supposed to be figuring out what happened. Where are they?"

"We're celebrating, Shane," Rick's tone was severe as he stared over at his best friend slightly shaking his head.

"If we're celebrating, then why we doing it without Mel?" Shane responded. "I don't see her here celebrating." Shane sat up leaning forward over the table. "How do we know there ain't anyone else here? She's been missing for a while."

"She's a grown woman," Lori cut in. "She can make her own decisions about whether she wants to join or not."

"How do we know he ain't running tests on her right now," Shane snapped at Lori. "He seemed awfully interested in her earlier-"

"We do not need to do this right now," Rick cut Shane off.

Shane scoffed staring at his friend. "Whoa, wait a second. The man who doesn't let anyone leave his sights isn't worried about the girl he helped protect for most of his life?"

"This isn't a question of whether or not I would protect her. I'd die to protect her, just like I would for Carl and Lori and you, Shane. But we are safe in here. She's _fine_."

"You don't know that," Shane spat before shaking his head. "Maybe she's roaming around getting the answers we actually came here to find out. This was your move. Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we-" Shane turned his head chuckling this time. "We find him and lose Mel." He pointed over to Jenner. "We found one man, who just so happens to be interested in the one member of our group that's currently missing. Why?"

Daryl listened as the man explained what had happened. Some left, some killed themselves. Sounded like an average day out in the real world while this guy sat in here all comfy and cozy the rest of the world fighting to survive. Daryl found his gaze once more on Shane as the guy was ridiculed by Glenn for being a "buzz kill." But he had a point. Jenner was interested in Mel, but this was the first time Shane had even spoken about his sister since she refused to get in the car with him. The first time he had expressed any concern for her and that's what bothered him. Daryl knew better than to think it was just brotherly love. That was guilt written all over his face when he talked about her. There was no doubt in his mind that Shane left that mark on his sister's cheek. His fist clenched at his side as he took a drink of the wine bottle in his other hand his gaze not leaving Shane.

The group fell into an awkward, somber silence. The questions had been raised. What was going on? And where in the hell was Melody Walsh?

* * *

**A shout out to _HistoryNerd_, _McFassy_,_ Dean's Dirty Little Secret_ (i love your name btw),_ Isis04_, and of course _Auburn And Green_! Y'all are seriously the greatest! A HUGE thank you to all the favorites and follows I got it really makes my day! **

**I also wanted to make a brief statement about what exactly is going on in this story. The topic of abortion is a very heavy discussion. This story does not reflect my opinion on the topic. If it offends you I apologize, but this is a story. It's not real. *GASP* I know crazy right? Creative integrity is all my own and I appreciate those of you who are not letting this completely ruin your idea of the story! There's plenty of awesomeness to come!**


	5. Never Think

_**Chapter 5 - Never Think**_

It was red. The once crisp white tiled floor, reflecting the harsh lights from above were stained with the dark crimson of the human life force. It was dark, haunting. Mimicking the pain and suffering that was yet to come. It slowly snaked it's way to the drain before disappearing into small grated holes in the floor. Every now and then there would be clots of this blood moving as one towards the drain. The water had turned cold. I couldn't move. The cool metal wall of the shower pressed to my back as a harsh reminder that I was still here. I was still alive. My baby was gone. Daryl's baby was gone. He would never know that. My blood, it's blood was washing away like it was nothing. It wasn't nothing. I had killed a living being. I would carry around that harsh secret, that daunting reality that I never even gave it a chance.

My tears had long been washed from my face mixing with the blood and water on the cold tile. My body felt numb as my arms covered my chest as I sat there curled against the wall. My empty gaze watching the slow death. It was cold and cruel. I felt my chest begin to heave as more sobs wracked my body. There were no tears, just heavy sobbing as my hand covered my mouth to keep from crying out. As I convulsed there on the floor my hand reached out to the blood that was moving along the floor towards the drain. I watched it move around my hand not caring about the extra obstacle. Laying there in the freezing water was not what made me feel numb.

I drew my hand back and out of the blood as more clots of the blood disappeared from sight. I put my hand to the wall before pulling myself up off the floor. My legs felt weak as I stood there the water cascading down my naked body. I reached over and shut the water off watching as some more blood went down the drain. I reached for the towel on the hook my hand shaking as it weakly grasped the cloth. I wrapped the towel around my body holding back the tears as I made a slow walk towards the door. I opened it slightly and looked in the hallway to make sure no one was around before I made my way out and down the hall towards the small room I was in earlier.

I closed the door behind me as I felt the blood begin dripping slowly down my leg. I tore the towel off my body as quickly rubbed the blood away that I could before slowly getting dressed. By the time I was completely dressed and cleaned up, the towel was blotched in blood. I let the towel fall to the floor before putting my hand to my forehead as my eyes began tearing up again. I shook my head bending down to reach for the bloody towel when the door swung open.

"Mel?" A small voice asked causing me to whip my head around.

My eyes widened as I straightened up the towel in my hands, "Carl-"

"Are you bleeding?" he asked his gaze locked on the towel. I pressed my lips tightly together nodding my head before taking a step towards the young boy watching as he took a step back. It broke my heart. Carl had never backed away from me. "Was it a walker?"

"No," I whispered. Carl looked from me to the bloody towel before turning around and bolting down the hall. "Carl!" I called out but he was already gone.

I tossed the bloody towel to the side before walking out into the hall judging which way he might have gone. I was in a pair of mesh shorts and a tank top I had found in the supply closet from earlier. I walked quickly down the hall turning the corner only to slam right into a very drunk Rick. He stumbled back disoriented before his eyes widened.

"Rick?" I asked hesitantly.

"Melody?" he asked a bottle of booze in one hand while his other reached up lightly touching my cheek before he lost his balance. My arms immediately went around his waist to catch him, but instead it only served as a cushioned fall for Rick. We both went tumbling into the wall before we landed on the ground Rick on top of me. As I hit the ground a sharp pain reverberated through my abdomen.

"Rick," I grunted trying to push the man off.

"S-sorry," he slurred as he sat up and climbed off me. I slowly sat up my hand to my stomach as Rick leaned his back against the wall taking another drink from the bottle.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked carefully as I leaned my back against the wall next to him.

"Jesus, you sound like Lori," Rick muttered taking another drink. "She's trying to be a good wife, but-"

"But nothing, Rick, you are drunk," I nodded towards the bottle taking it from his hand and keeping it out of his reach as another sharp pain ripped through my stomach. I cringed but managed to keep the bottle out of his grasp.

"I don't think she really loves me anymore," Rick blurted out as he leaned over my body reaching for the alcohol.

"She does love you," I hesitated keeping the bottle of his reach.

"I try to do everything right..." Rick shook his head giving up reaching for the alcohol, but his body stayed close to mine our faces close. I could smell the liquor on his breath every time he exhaled. "I try to keep people safe." He shook his head as I stared into his eyes my stomach clenching. "But what if I can't? We're all going to die anyways." He pulled away from me before leaning his back against the wall.

"Hey," I snapped setting the bottle down before moving so I was kneeling in front of him. I could feel the agonizing pain ripping through my body, but I wasn't going to let that overshadow helping him. "You are a good man. Lori knows that. So what if she's not in love with you anymore, but you have Carl. You have every reason to keep him safe, Rick. Talking about dying no matter what is foolish. Yeah we're gonna die, but it'll be on our terms."

Rick nodded as he looked up at me his eyes partially glazed over, but I could tell he heard some of what I said. It wasn't all lost on him. I put my hand on his shoulder sighing before I felt his hand brush against my cheek. I should have pulled away, but I couldn't. Even though I could see it in his eyes I couldn't pull away. He leaned forward pressing his lips to mine in a sloppy exchange. I knew it was wrong the moment he put his lips to mine. A searing pain ripped through my body forcing me back and away from Rick as I slapped a hand on my mouth. Rick's eyes were wide, he knew what he had done.

"Melody-"

I shook my head climbing to my feet. I didn't say anything to him as I turned my back and walked down the hall keeping the tears at bay. This was all turning out to be one big nightmare.

* * *

_My grip on the rifle tightened as I slowly stepped over some tree branches. The snapping of the twigs did nothing to calm my nerves as my eyes scanned the area around me. There was movement to my left causing my eyes to shoot towards the source. I visibly relaxed when I met the cool blue gaze. He nodded to me his crossbow held at his side ready to be brought up at any moment. The muscles in his arms clearly visible under the thin sheen of sweat we had both gathered by stomping around in the woods._

_Daryl Dixon was a redneck with a hidden agenda. I knew that from the moment I had brought him and his brother, Merle, back to camp. Shane had blown a gasket at me, but he eventually calmed down when we found out these two guys could hunt and help provide food. That was the only reason Shane allowed them to stay. It was obvious that Merle was the calloused leader of the brotherly duo, but there was something about Daryl that I couldn't shake. Maybe it was the way he looked at the people around him or maybe it was the way his eyes seemed like they could see through the bullshit people would say to make them feel better. His snarky comebacks to talk about the walkers showed how much of a realist he was, but there was something deeper than that. This vulnerability that he refused to show the world._

_"See something you like?" his voice cut through my thoughts._

_"What?" I asked confused._

_"Been staring at me for a while," he smirked over at me. There's the cover. The cocky badass thing he had going._

_"Doesn't mean I like you." I shook my head quickly turning my gaze away from the man in question._

_"Suit yourself," Daryl muttered turning back out to look at the trees. "You ain't so bad yourself."_

_I scoffed turning to look at him my grip on the gun slackening. "Did you just compliment me?"_

_"Take it or leave it," he shrugged. "Won't do it again."_

_I came to a complete stop as the man continued to walk on. I watched as he suddenly came to a stop looking around like he was trying to find something before his eyes landed on me. He rolled his eyes before propping his crossbow up on his shoulder before stalking back towards me. He was clearly annoyed judging by the look on his face that he had to backtrack, but it was reassuring to know he wouldn't leave me out here. Vulnerable, cocky badass with a heart?_

_"You don't handle emotion very well do you?"_

_"What and you do?" he retorted tilting his head slightly as his light blue eyes bore into mine. "Besides we can't exactly do that nowadays."_

_"Do what?" I asked amused by his retort._

_"Emotional things," he stated awkwardly. "Emotions lead to caring, caring leads to commitment. Nothing I wanna do. Especially not in this shit..."_

_I shrugged before walking past Daryl a smirk on my face as I did. My back was to him when I said, "Doesn't mean we can't do other things."_

_I could hear the crunch of the twigs behind me. "You offering?" he called out as he caught up to me._

_"You willin'?" I grinned._

_A smirk crossed his face as he approached me. I let my rifle fall to the ground as Daryl tossed his crossbow next to it before his lips were against mine. Our lips melding together I felt my back pressed against the rough bark of the tree. His lips moved from mine down my jaw before I felt them on my neck. I moaned tilting my head offering more access. His fingers brushed against the skin of my abdomen before I felt my shirt slowly coming up along my skin. Daryl tore his lips from my body for a moment as my shirt came over my head before it was tossing carelessly to the ground near the weapons. Our lips found each other once more before his shirt soon followed._

* * *

My eyes snapped open breaking the pristine memory. The sound of doors opening and closing from the hallway had caught my attention. As I sat up I felt a warm sensation between my thighs which was odd considering how cold the room actually was. I pushed away the sheets quickly as I sat up before I felt more tears springing to my eyes. I was up and out of the bed before the first tears could fall.

I ripped the sheets off the small cot only to see that the blood had soaked all the way to the thin mattress. I felt the first tears fall as I quickly flipped the mattress over before turning to the bloody sheets trying to think of the best way to dispose of them. Before I could move the blood soaked sheets or change out of my bloody shorts there was a knock at the door before Jacqui peeked her head in.

I sat there frozen on the ground as she looked over the scene sympathy resting on her face. She quickly entered the room before closing the door tightly behind her. She knelt to the ground next to me as her hands wrapped around the sheets avoiding the blood before she set them to the side catching sight of my shorts. I felt my hand cover my mouth before the first sob left my lips. The woman wrapped her arms around me tightly pulling me close. I cried into her shoulder as she slowly ran her fingers through my tangled hair.

"Shhh," she hushed me softly gently rocking us. "It'll be okay."

"I don't know if I can do it," I choked the tears running down my cheeks.

"Do what, baby?" Jacqui asked pulling back slightly her hand resting on the side of my face.

"Live with what I've done," I whispered as more tears filled my eyes.

An empathetic look crossed Jacqui's face before she pulled me back to her holding onto me tightly. She moved away slightly before she pulled back looking me straight in the eyes while both her hands rested on my cheeks forcing me to look at her.

"We're gonna get you cleaned up, then you are going to go out there and eat something. You're bleeding too much to be starving yourself."

I felt Jacqui pulling me up by my arms, but I just felt numb. I wasn't sure how I could function. I shouldn't even be allowed to function. I felt Jacqui moving around me before my clothes were being stripped off of me. I stood there. Staring straight ahead of me, my eyes not moving as my skin grew cold before it grew warm again. The sensation of the blood along my thighs was no longer there, instead I felt the rough fabric of jeans. There was nothing but silence between us...me and Jacqui. She knew what I did, but she didn't judge me for it. There was no ill will, just understanding. And for that I didn't understand it. I wanted to yell at her for being so calm for not being mad at me. How could she not be mad at me when I hated myself for what I had done?

Jacqui put her hands on my shoulders before slowly walking me to the door. My gaze came into focus as we stepped out into the hallway. As Jacqui walked me down the hall Andrea appeared from her room looking not much different from myself. She had a distant look in her eyes as she nodded to me and Jacqui before walking down the hall in the direction we were heading. I gathered as much of my composure as I possibly could as Jacqui let us into the large cafeteria.

"Eggs," I heard T-Dog call out as we walked into the room. I shook my head turning around trying to get past Jacqui only to have her spin me around and force me to walk towards the table. "Powdered, but I do 'em _good_!"

Jacqui forced me down and into the chair right next to a very sick looking Glenn. He had his fork in his hand as it was pressed to his forehead his mouth hanging open as he groaned. Jacqui rubbed his shoulders before sending me a look that clearly said eat. I looked down at the empty plate in front of me staring at it for a moment before some bacon appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Lori reaching over adding some food to my plate a motherly look on her face. I nodded in appreciation as T-Dog slapped some eggs down on my plate.

"Protein helps...the hangover," T-Dog grinned setting some of the eggs down on Glenn's plate next.

I reached in front of me and picked up the crisp piece of bacon before my eyes slowly traveled across the table. Sitting there was Rick looking tired and ill as well as he gnawed on some of the food in front of him. His gaze suddenly shot up and connected with mine as an uncomfortable feeling shot through my body. I quickly averted my gaze back down to my food taking a bite of the bacon.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick suddenly asked gesturing to all the food.

"Jenner," Lori answered as Rick handed her a Tylenol bottle to open. "He thought we could use it."

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again," Glenn groaned from next to me.

"Hey," Shane's voice cut off Glenn as he walked towards the table where the coffee was brewing. My gaze snapped up to where my brother was standing and I couldn't help but feel the anger start to course through me. He had forced my hand. Maybe I wouldn't have taken that fucking pill if she hadn't of slapped me the way he did. "I see Melody's alive."

"Barely," I muttered as I shoved some of the eggs into my mouth chewing slowly to keep from saying anything else.

"Feel as bad as I do?" Rick called out to Shane.

"Worse," I whispered at the same time as Shane responded the same thing. I glanced back at my brother only seeing his back.

"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked as Shane turned around. "Your neck."

As Shane sat down on the other side of me I understood exactly what T-Dog was talking about. Along Shane's neck were three scratch mark, definitely from nails. My eyes narrowed on his neck before I looked across the table at Lori who was sitting there her head hung low eating her food without even bothering to look up.

"I must have done it in my sleep."

"Never seen you do that before," Rick commented.

"Me neither...Not like me at all." As Shane said this he looked up at Lori who was doing her best to avoid his gaze.

I shook my head before quickly standing up my chair scraping against the floor loudly. That caught the attention of everyone at the table as all eyes turned to me except for Shane's as he turned his gaze to the table. I pushed away from the table and began walking towards the door.

"Where the hell you going?" Shane called out.

"Anyplace that doesn't include your bullshit!" I spat as I walked towards the door. As I did Jenner walked through sending me a confused look.

I pushed through the doors nearly running into Daryl as I did. He gave me his own confused, tired, hung over look before walking past me and into the cafeteria. I forced my way down the hall before sharply turning the corner coming to a stop as a cramp tore through my stomach the pain reverberating through my body. I cried out in pain before slamming the palm of my hand against the wall. I immediately regretted it as another wave of pain went through my arm from the hit.

"Well that won't help your condition," A voice spoke from where I had just come from. I whipped around, my chest rising and falling quickly as I stared at him. Jenner looked from the spot on the wall I had hit to me.

I shook my head my hand unconsciously going to my stomach. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your body does," he nodded towards my hand placement.

"Look-"

"I won't tell," Jenner responded putting his hands up. "Not my secret to tell."

"There is no secret," I responded more calm than I thought I would. But it sounded fake, almost like a robot was talking instead of...me. "Because there is no baby."

Jenner looked to the ground nodding his head. "I gathered that. The levels in your system were wildly off balance with the medication you used to..."

"Kill my baby?" I asked bitterly.

"It's the right thing to do," Jenner stated softly his eyes were glazed like he was thinking about something. "Bringing a baby into this world...it isn't fair. Let me get the others and I'll show you why."

Jenner turned to leave but I quickly reached forward grabbing his arm. "Please. They can't know."

"Trust me," Jenner nodded before pulling away from me. "Go to the main room, the one with all the computers." He pointed down the hallway.

He didn't give me a chance to say anything in response before he was walking back towards the cafeteria. I ran my fingers through my dark tangled hair before turning to look down the way he had pointed. The hall was pristine look, no signs of damage or anything. It was a juxtaposition of what was going on in the outside world. The world was bloody, falling to pieces and here it was like nothing had been touched. Like nothing had ever happened in this place.

I walked through the open doorway and into the main room Jenner had told me to. I looked around noticing the computers were set up around the room but there was a main set up on a circular platform. I hadn't noticed how dark and cold the room was before because I was in so much pain before. I put my hand to my stomach my thoughts brought back to the dark oblivion of my guilt.

My thoughts were pulled from my own self-hate as the sound of footsteps approaching me could be heard. The echoing of the train meant the whole group would be present, Daryl included. I made my way to the center of the computers keeping my head low as the sounds of movement ceased meaning that everyone had come to a stop somewhere. I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up into a pair of familiar blues.

Rick's voice came out soft, "You alright?" I nodded crossing my arms over my chest looking over to see where everyone was at. "Melody-"

"Give me a playback of TS-19," Jenner's voice cut off anything Rick was going to say.

I tore my gaze from Rick before my dark brown eyes looked over at where Jenner was standing. I nearly jumped when the voice of VI repeated what Jenner had just spoke. The lights in the room dimmed revealing a large screen on the far wall. The first thing I thought was that if we had this back home Super Bowl Sunday would be killer. My eyes fell to the floor ashamed that I had even thought that. All of those things were gone. It was just survival now. Pure survival.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this," Jenner spoke out to everyone. My gaze snapped up to look back at the screen curious. "Very few." Up on the screen was a picture of the human head, before it turned into the skull, before finally turning into the brain and brainstem.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked breaking the silence.

"An extraordinary one," Jenner told him a slight smile on his face before it was quickly gone. "Not that it matters anyways. Take us in for E.I.V."

"Enhanced internal view," VI clarified as the image on the screen began to move. The image took us into the brain down to the microscopic level of synapses. I felt a sense of familiarity flow through me as I saw the bright lights firing along the twisted pathways. For once I knew exactly what was happening. I took a step forward resting my hand on top of one of the computers as I stared up at the large screen.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked breaking the silence of the wondrous moment.

"It's a person's life," Jenner explained. My eyes were glued to the screen but I could hear everything that was being said. "Experiences, memories. It's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light is you - the thing that makes you unique and human."

"You don't make sense...ever," Daryl spoke out his voice clearly sounding confused.

"Synapses," I finally spoke up looking back at Jenner who pointed to me and nodded in affirmation. "Those lights...those are all our needs, our wants, our impulses. Thoughts, feelings, all decoded in a little flash of light. They determine everything about us."

My eyes shot over taking in Daryl as he stood there a confused look still on his face, but I don't think it was from my explanation. My gaze found Shane and he had an understanding look on his face. This was the closest I've been to any kind of familiarity since the world went to hell. My arms tightened across my chest as I looked back to the flashing lights on the screen. It was comforting.

"Those occur from the moment of birth...until the moment of death," Jenner added looking from me to the screen.

"Death?" Rick asked. "Is that what this is? A vigil?"

"Yes," Jenner responded immediately his voice seeming distant his eyes never leaving the screen. "Or rather the playback of the vigil."

"This person died?" Andrea asked taking a step forward. "Who?"

"Test subject 19," Jenner responded his voice sounding oddly cut off. My gaze turned to him recognizing the pain. It was someone he knew...it had to be. "Someone who was bitten. And infected...And volunteered to have us record the process."

I watched Jenner's face closely as his cheeks twitched like he wanted to smile but just couldn't bring himself to do it. He called out for VI to scan to the "first event" keeping his face as straight as possible. My gaze was torn from Jenner as VI repeated what the man had said. On the screen was the same brain, but instead of the clear, white veins and arteries leading to the brain they had grown a dark, black color. It originated at the brainstem and branched out like tiny vines. There were still impulses being sent through the brain but not as many as before.

"What is that?" Glenn asked what was on all our minds.

"It invades the brain like meningitis," Jenner pointed out. My brows furrowed as I listened to this new information. "The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs." As he was narrating what was going on the patient on the screen could be seen coughing and moving around in pain. Suddenly the entire brain went dark as the patient stopped moving. "Then death."

I closed my eyes and lowered my head at the sight of the brain growing dark. Death. Death was everywhere. My arms lowered so they were wrapped around my stomach as I listened to Jenner's analysis of what this disease did. "Everything you ever were or ever will be...Gone."

"Is that what happened to Jim?" I heard Sophia asked. I closed my eyes tighter as I heard Carol tell her daughter it was. Lori then explained that Andrea had lost her sister two days ago. No one knew I had lost someone just a few hours ago. I looked up at Jenner noticing his eyes were on me before he turned to Andrea.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is."

My gaze went around the room noticing everyone was drawn into their own thoughts Daryl included. I wanted to walk over to him and say something, but as soon as he looked up his blue gaze meeting my dark one I had to turn away. If I couldn't keep eye contact with him how would I even fathom beginning a conversation with him. He didn't know and maybe it was better that way. It was better that he didn't know what I had done.

"Scan to the second event," Jenner called out. VI obediently repeated. "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was...two hours, one minute, seven seconds."

The soft way Jenner ended the time I knew it was someone he knew. It had to of been. My gaze was focused back on the screen as the same dark brain came up on the screen. I watched closely, surprised when at the tip of the brain stem a sudden red spark ignited. Then more and more until there were flashes of red light almost like the synapses from earlier but this was different. This one was just centralized near the brainstem. A few impulses would get sent to the outer brain but those were very few.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked horrified.

"No..." I shook my head taking another step closer to the screen standing at the edge of the stares. I could feel the stares on my back as I looked up at it. "Just the brainstem."

Jenner nodded behind me. "Basically, it gets them up and moving."

"But they're not alive," Rick finally spoke up his voice sounding very close to me.

"You tell me."

"It's nothing like before," Rick stated as he came to a stop next to me. "Most of that brain is dark."

"Dark," I repeated causing Rick to look over at me. "Lifeless...Dead." My voice sounded hollow as I spoke those words. Concern flashed in Rick's eyes seeing the empty look on my face.

"The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part...That doesn't come back," Jenner added. "The _you_ part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct."

Suddenly the outline of a gun could be seen at the top of the screen as a bright light ripped through the brain leaving a hollow trail after it. I shook my head turning away from the screen as Carol asked what had happened. I felt the initial annoyance kick in at the stupid question before Andrea told her Jenner had shot his patient.

"VI, power down the main screen and the workstations," Jenner ordered. The room around us started to grow dark again only leaving a few lights on so we could see.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked sounding emotional.

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal."

"Or the wrath of God," Jacqui spoke up for the first time.

"There is that," Jenner stated softly.

"Somebody must know something-"

"Jesus, Andrea," I snapped glaring over at the woman who sent a glare right back at me.

"We need to know!"

I took a step towards the woman only stopping when Rick wrapped his hand firmly around my arm holding me back. He had a stern look on his face that clearly said now was not the time to be doing this. I yanked my arm out of his hand before taking a step away from him. I could hear Carol asking if there were other places like the CDC out there. I scoffed hearing Jenner's answer of there might be.

"But you don't know?" Rick's resolve was cracking. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. Communications, directives - all of it. I've been in the dark now for almost a month."

"So it's not just here?" Andrea asked. "There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That's what you're really saying, right?"

I turned my gaze back over to Jenner. As much as Andrea currently frustrated me she had a valid question and a valid point. If there was nothing left out there then what were we supposed to do? It meant that there was no cure being created, no research being done. The world was just...gone. The overwhelming silence of Jenner spoke volumes. My chest felt heavy like a weight had been placed on it. Maybe I made the right decision not bringing a baby into this.

"Man..." Daryl started as he put his hands to his head. "I'm gonna get shit face drunk again."

"Doctor Jenner," Dale spoke up formal as he could be. "I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but...That clock it's counting down," Dale stated pointing to the large, red, bold faced clock on the far wall. It was currently at one hour. "What happens at zero?"

After a moment of silent contemplation the man spoke up. "The basement generators run out of fuel." he said it in such a quick manner it made me nervous.

"And then?" Rick asked his voice stressed. I watched as Jenner looked around at all of us before shaking his head and silently walking away. I could feel my blood boiling as he kept his back to us as he walked. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Her robotic voice did nothing to put me at ease.

My eyes went to Jenner who continued to walk away from us not giving us any explanation of what was going on. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Shane decided to take it upon themselves to figure out what was really going on. The rest of us were told to sit tight in the rooms while they went and did their macho routine. Usually I would be fighting tooth and nail to be going with them, but right now I couldn't give enough of a damn.

Everything passed in a quick blur. I remember having to clean the blood off my thighs once more. I remember the numbness of seeing the blood. There wasn't as much this time. It was slowing down. It was all almost over.

I threw the bloody remnants of cloth out of sight before walking back to the sink. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath trying my hardest to keep from looking in the mirror. If I looked now it was just a confirmation of everything I had done. I couldn't hide from myself. I reached down turning on the cold water faucet before cupping my hands gathering some water. I could feel the tension in my shoulders slacken as the cool water hit my face. I didn't bother to dry my face as I straightened up, my eyes fluttering open. I immediately regretted it the moment I saw my reflection in the mirror. I let out a short scream seeing the blood spattered on my face where the water should have been.

I instantly shut my eyes willing for all this to be some bad hallucination. My hands immediately went to my face quickly rubbing off the wet feeling before I opened my eyes once more staring in the mirror. I could feel the tears gathering in my eyes when I noticed there was no trace of blood anywhere on my face, just the smears of water. I slowly fell to my knees my hands still gripping the sink as my shoulders shook. This was my overreaction. Was I really overreacting? I was too weak.

"Jesus Christ," I heard a familiar male voice from behind me. I felt a pair of strong hands on my arms before I was being forced to turn around. "Mel, what happened?"

"I can't do it," I whispered as the tears streamed down my face. I couldn't meet his gaze. I couldn't do it.

"Can't do what?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"I can't live with myself," I spoke softly my dark gaze turning up to me his blue one.

"What happened?" he asked more forcefully his eyes expressing concern as he checked over me like he was looking for anything wrong: bites, scratches, cuts, anything. "Melody-"

Daryl's response was immediately cut off by a whirring sound before the lights suddenly went out. Both our thoughts were pulled from what had just happened as we looked up as emergency floodlights came on. My gaze immediately went back to Daryl as he stood up.

"Stay here," he pointed at me as he picked up the bottle of booze he had in his hand earlier. He quickly walked to the door ducking out to see what was going on. When he completely exited the door way I was immediately on my feet following after him. As I walked out of the room Carol and Lori had just walked past me with Carl and Sophia in tow. I shot the women confused looks before looking down at the frightened kids.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Zone five is shutting itself down," Jenner's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Hey!" Daryl called out as Jenner continued walking briskly with Daryl's bottle of alcohol in his hands. "Hey, what the hell does that mean!" Jenner offered no response as the building seemed to be powering down around us. As a group, minus Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, and Shane we moved behind Jenner, Daryl pulling up the front right next to the doctor. "Hey, man, I'm talking to you! What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised," Jenner finally supplied as the other four men came running out of a doorway nearby. Lori shouted for Rick looking down to him. Jenner and the group began making their way down the stairs leaving me, Carl, and Sophia the last to start going down. I suddenly doubled over as a pain ripped through my stomach causing both Carl and Sophia to stop and look at me.

"Melody!" Sophia looked back at me confusion on her face. I looked up at their frightened faces and put a finger to my lips in a 'shh' motion. I quickly straightened up to keep from worrying them any more ushering them down the stairs.

We all were gathered around Jenner as he came to a stop just in front of that main group of computers in the big main room. He had been telling Rick about how the facility kept the computers running until the last possible moment while it shut down power everywhere else. We all came to a stop as Jenner handed back the nearly empty bottle of booze back to Daryl. Everyone fell into a tense silence as we all stared at Jenner.

"It was the French," he then said out of the blue breaking the silence.

"What?" Andrea asked stepping forward.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know," Jenner told her. "While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end." He paused glancing around at us. "They thought they were close to a solution." I moved closer to Daryl as Jacqui as what had happened to the French. "The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean, how stupid is that?"

I watched as Shane shot up the stairs after Jenner his resolve cracking as Rick grabbed a hold of his best friend holding him back. Rick immediately whipped back around towards us and told us to get all our things because we were leaving. His voice was stressed and demanding, something was definitely wrong. I immediately whipped around with Daryl right by my side as we made our move towards the doors when a loud alarm began blaring. Red lights began flashing around the room, my nerves instantly becoming frayed.

"30 minutes until decontamination," VI's voice echoed around the room causing everyone to freeze.

"Doc, what's going on here?!" Daryl shouted over the loud alarms.

I grabbed Daryl's arm pulling him along with me as Shane yelled for everyone to get their stuff. He sent a stern look at me as I continued to pull Daryl along. We came to a sudden stop as a large steel door came crashing down locking us into the main room with Jenner.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn cried out. "HE JUST LOCKED US IN!" he shrieked.

I could feel my heart beating wildly as Daryl ripped himself out of my grip quickly racing up the stairs yelling at Jenner. I was shouting at Daryl as Rick yelled at Shane to grab Daryl. "DARYL STOP!" I yelled as he went to attack Jenner grabbing the man by the doctor's coat nearly pulling him out of the chair. Shane grabbed Daryl before he could do any damage to the man pulling the angry redneck away from the doctor who kept his composure.

"Hey, Jenner," Rick's voice broke through Daryl's shouting sounding low and deadly as he approached the man. "Open that door, _now_."

"There's no point, everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed."

"Well open the damn things!"

"That's not something I control, the computers do," Jenner shook his head. "I told you, once that front door, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that!"

Shane had finally let go of Daryl as we all stood there around Jenner listening to our fates. My heart would not stop racing, I didn't wanna die in here but maybe it was only right. This was karma or God or whatever turning around and biting me in the ass because I had taken an innocent life. This was how I was gonna pay for my sins.

"YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS?!" Jenner roared causing Shane and Rick to both take a step back. "We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out, EVER!" I watched on with wide eyes as Jenner sat down regaining his composure from his outburst. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, in a terrorist attack for example, H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organism from getting out."

"H.I.T.s?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest tightly. Jenner looked over at me an empathetic look on his face.

"VI, define," Jenner called out.

"H.I.T.s, high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration of any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structure is desired."

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as VI told us what was going to happen. I put the back of my hand to my mouth in shock at the sound of this kind of death. It lights the air on fire. The oxygen we breathe meaning it would incinerate us from the inside out. Jenner kept saying there was no pain, but the mental torture of knowing how we would die was pain enough. I could hear Carol and Sophia crying while Lori tried calming Carl down.

"An end to sorrow, grief..." Jenner looked up at me locking onto my gaze. "Regret. Everything."

A deafening silence fell over the room as Jenner looked down at his hands knowing what this meant. He had led us into our deaths without telling us. I slowly sat myself down in one of the computer chairs as my hand fell to my lap. Daryl, Glenn, and Rick ran over to the steel door and were trying to get through it. I heard the shattering of glass meaning that Daryl had thrown the bottle at it as he yelled, "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

I should be over them helping them, but I couldn't find the will to move. If I was going to die I wasn't going to go down a hysterical fool. If this was my punishment then goddamn it I would take it. I wouldn't get eaten by walkers, I wouldn't starve to death, I wouldn't get turned into one of the mindless beasts. It would be over in one quick rush of flames. Like hell. The sound of the axes scraping against the steel door caused me to cringe.

"You should have left well enough alone. It would have been much easier," Jenner stated looking around at me, Carol, Lori, Andrea, and the kids.

"Easier for who?" Lori spat holding tightly onto Carl.

"All of you," Jenner shook his head like it was obvious. "You know what's out there - A short brutal life and an agonizing death." Jenner then turned on Andrea and asked for Amy's name. Then he turned to Rick asking if he wanted a cruel death for Lori and Carl.

"I don't want _this_!" Rick spat.

"We can't make a dent," Shane's exhausted voice stated from behind me.

"Those doors were designed to withstand a rocket launcher," Jenner told them.

"Well your head ain't!" Daryl yelled as he came running at Jenner with his axe raised ready to strike. Dale, T-Dog, and Rick immediately grabbed onto Daryl holding him back while avoiding the very dangerous weapon in his hands.

"You _do_ want this," Jenner stated standing up looking at Rick. "Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead."

I scoffed shaking my head. That was definitely a drunk Rick thing to say. I shook my head as Shane asked if Rick had really said that the betrayal evident in his voice. They were hurt by the fact that their fearless leader had no hope in what was happening. He was drunk. He said the truth and no one wanted to hear it.

"He was drunk," I spoke out my voice shaking slightly. "Rick said and did a lot of things he didn't mean. So you're gonna penalize him for that, _now_?" Shane shot me a dirty look before shaking his head.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick defended himself.

"There is no hope," Jenner argued. "There never was!"

"There's always hope," Rick snapped stepping towards Jenner." Maybe not you, maybe not here, but someone somewhere-"

"What part of "everything's gone" did you not understand."

I immediately stood up causing Andrea's gaze to turn to me. I could feel the anger course through my veins. "I'm so, fucking sick of your shit," I snapped causing her eyes to widen in shock. "You lost someone, but so have we Andrea. We have all gone through the same pain you are feeling, but have you noticed the rest of us aren't moping around. So why don't you cut the shit and grow up, buttercup because the pity train has left the goddamn station."

Andrea stared at me horrified when someone touched my shoulder. I quickly jerked away seeing that it was Rick standing there. Breathing heavily I sat back down in the computer chair I had been sitting in before the silence in the room deafening. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears as the rage settled in my stomach before I sent another glare at Andrea.

"This is what takes us down..." Jenner said looking from me and Andrea to Rick. "This is our extinction event." Another silence fell over us as we listened.

"This isn't right," Carol sobbed. "You can't just keep us here." Her arms were wrapped tightly around Sophia.

"One tiny moment - a millisecond, no pain." Jenner tried explaining to the hysterical woman.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like _this_!" Carol's sobbing took over once more as she hugged Sophia close to her body. I lowered my head hearing the woman beg for her daughter's life. It was never something a mother should have to do and my heart went out to Carol as Dale pulled Sophia up, Carol following after her daughter.

"Wouldn't it be kinder?" Jenner asked. "More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"Just stop," I stated drawing Jenner's gaze to me.

"Your guilt about what you had done...don't you want to just erase all that?" Jenner's gaze was directly on me and I looked back at him horrified. He wouldn't.

The sound of a gun cocking pulled my attention away from Jenner as Shane came barreling at the man with a shotgun in his hands. Rick was shouting at Shane to stop but the Walsh temper seemed to be on full blast because Shane just pushed Rick out of the way pointing the gun in Jenner's face. Lori and Carl were immediately pulled away from the incident while T-Dog reached over and pulled me out of the computer chair and away from the possible massacre. I was actually grateful to the man for pulling me away.

"Open that door, or I'm gonna blow your head off. You hear me?!" Shane snarled.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way to do this. If you do it we will never get out of here," Rick stood close to Shane.

"Shane, you listen to him," Lori spoke up her eyes wide as she held on to Carl.

"Lori, stay out of it," I snapped looking at her before turning my gaze back to Shane. Lori was only gonna make it worse. If anyone could calm my brother down it was Rick.

"If he dies, we all die-" Rick was cut off by Shane yelling at the top of his lungs at Jenner his face ferocious. Still screaming Shane turned to the computers near where T-Dog and I were standing before firing off a shot destroying those computers. T-Dog grabbed my shoulders and shielded me from any possible debris with his body as the two of us looked over at Shane horrified. He continued letting off rounds while T-Dog kept his body over mine in a protective way before the gunshots ceased and Shane was on the ground on his back with Rick standing over him.

"Are you done now? Are you done?" Rick snapped holding the shotgun.

"Yeah, I guess we all are."

I shook my head pulling away from T-Dog as Rick handed T-Dog the gun. I quickly walked towards Jenner determination set on my face. Rick was giving me a cautious look as I came to a stop next to the man who had his back to us. I knew Rick was watching for that lovely Walsh trait both Shane and I had exhibited today.

"You're right," I said causing Jenner to look up at me. "I would love to erase it all. The guilt, the pain, but _I_ deserve to make that choice. _Not_ you. These people deserve to make that choice. You have no right to sit here and play God. I don't care who you think you are."

"You think I want to be doing this?" Jenner snapped at me.

"Yeah...I do," I responded shaking my head. I could feel the gazes of everyone on my back.

"I didn't want to. I didn't want to stay..." Jenner responded. "I stayed for her," he pointed to the large black screen. "For my wife. I couldn't save her, so I'm going to save you all."

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could," Jenner explained as he stood up. He was a few inches taller than me forcing me to look up at him. "How could I say no?" As he said that the pounding of Daryl's axe against the door met my ear. A constant reminder that we were still stuck in here. "She was dying. It should have been me on that table. It wouldn't have mattered to anyone. She was a loss to the _world_. Hell, she ran this place, I just worked here. In our field she was an _Einstein_! Me? I'm just...Edwin Jenner."

"And I'm just Melody Walsh," I responded flinching at the sound of the metal scraping on metal. "And I deserve that chance to make my choice. Just like your wife choose to help you in finding out about this thing. She may not have been able to control what happened to her, but we control this, right here right now."

Rick nodded stepping forward stopping next to me. "We just want a choice. A chance."

"Just let us keep fighting for as long as we can," Lori spoke up.

Jenner looked between me and Rick before shaking his head. "I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." He then walked over to a small keypad and scanned his card before dialing some numbers. The metal door instantly slid open.

"Come on!" Daryl called out as he raced through the doors. T-Dog and Glenn were right on his heels. Carol, Sophia, Lori, and Carl were quickly making their way to the door.

"Thank you," I whispered to Jenner as I passed him.

I quickly jogged towards the door glancing to see Rick talking to Jenner. I felt a hand pressed to my back urging me on and saw Shane standing there a stern look on his face. My brother and I were at odds with each other but in this situation it was like nothing mattered. We were both temperamental people, he more than me, but we both saw that. We were family and would be until the day we died.

"Hey, we've got four minutes left, come on!" Glenn shrieked when Jenner grabbed Rick's arm pulling him closer as he whispered something in Rick's ear. Lori ran down and snatched her husband before we were all racing up the runway to get out of there before I heard Jacqui stop short saying she was gonna stay. I turned and started walking back towards Jacqui when Shane grabbed my arm shaking his head.

"Don't even think about it," he whispered. He pushed me towards the door where Daryl was waiting. Shane nodded to Daryl who grabbed my arm forcing me to run.

I could hear everyone behind us as we ran through the hallways. We made it to the stairwell but it was pitch black. We couldn't see anything without a flashlight. Shane came barreling ahead of us flashlight in hand before we all started running up the stairs. My heart was pounding. Why didn't I stay? I deserved to die with them, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop. It was a cowardly way to die, but was I really a coward?

"GET THEM DOORS OPEN!" Shane's voice echoed as we reached the main lobby of the CDC.

Glenn and T-Dog were trying to get the doors open while Daryl and Shane set to work slamming their axes into the glass windows. Come to find out the windows weren't fragile glass. They were a specialized tempered glass meant to withstand just about anything. T-Dog tried slamming a chair into it, but all that did was scrap it. Shane even took the shotgun to it and still nothing. Sophia cried out as Carol quickly called out Rick's name saying she had something.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it," Shane commented as Carol pulled out a hand grenade.

"You really wanna die an asshole?" I asked him causing him to glare.

"LOOK OUT!" T-Dog yelled seeing the grenade.

I immediately ran for the stairs with Glenn. I ducked down slightly behind the wall while everyone followed my and Glenn's example. I looked up to see Rick setting down the grenade before yelling and running, but before he could reach us the grenade detonated sending Rick flying through the air. The sound of shattering glass was like music to my ears as we helped Rick up before one by one we carefully climbed out the window doing our best to avoid getting cut by the glass.

Once my feet hit solid ground I felt a gun being shoved into my hands and for good reason. There were several walkers coming towards the CDC. Clutching the gun tightly I let off a round as I ran watching as I hit the walker in the head and the body going down instantly. Shane, Rick, and Daryl were doing the same as me as we pressed on across the grass running at full speed to get away from the building behind us. We had maybe a minute before the place exploded.

Once the walkers were taken care of it was just a matter of getting to the vehicles. The bodies lying on the ground no longer bothered me, the stench no longer existed in my mind. I was running on pure adrenaline. I wanted to live. Reaching our caravan I quickly got into the RV with Rick, Lori, Carl, and Glenn.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lori pointed out the front window. "They're coming!"

I looked out to see Andrea and Dale climbing out of the shattered window before they began running in our direction. Rick looked at his watch before honking the horn while Lori screamed for Dale to get down. Rick was immediately pushing Carl and Lori back telling me and Glenn to get to down. Glenn and I were pushed to the floor just behind the front seats while I tucked my head down pressing it against Glenn's chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Lori and Rick had Carl squished between them as they huddled on the floor next to us.

I closed my eyes tightly as a loud explosion ripped through the air. I could feel Glenn's arms tightening around me before the RV was suddenly rocked by the wave of force coming from the explosion. Carl cried out in fear as his parents tried shushing him. Glenn's grip didn't loosen until the sound of the explosion faded and the distant crackling of flames could be heard. I opened my eyes to see that we were all still here. We were alive.

Glenn and I let go of each other both of us breathing hard as he opened the door yelling for Andrea and Dale. I quickly moved out of the way as the two came into the RV both panting heavily. They threw themselves down into some seats as Rick started up the RV. I looked out the front window seeing the flames reaching into the sky intertwining with the rising black smoke. I shook my head as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I pressed my forehead into Glenn's chest once more as the RV jolted forward alerting us that we were moving. Glenn and I stayed sitting on the floor his arms wrapped around me as the RV moved.

We were alive, but that didn't mean my heart still didn't twist with the guilt of what I had done.

* * *

**Whew! The conclusion to season 1! Quite spastic wouldn't you say? Oh and there are banners on my profile as well check them out and let me know what you think!**

**Anyways I would like to give a huge shout out to all my reviewers: Dean's Dirty Little Secret (i still love your name), Auburn and Green (it's always a pleasure!), Maddy (sweet Anon!), and happy-in-oz (thank you!). You guys are fantastic! NOT TO MENTION all the wonderful people who added my story to their favs and alerts! You guys are fantastic!**

**Now with Season 2 just around the corner what's in store for Melody Walsh? If you have any suggestions or you REALLY REALLY wanna see something from her in the upcoming season shoot me a review or a private message and I'll see what I can do!**

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! **


	6. Misguided Ghosts

_**Chapter 6 - Misguided Ghosts**_

The heat of the summer sun beat down on us without mercy. I could feel the sweat forming on my brow as we moved silently through the streets of Atlanta. I was in front with Glenn behind me and Rick right behind Glenn. This was our last major supply run before we bolted away from the city. Making a go for Fort Benning. Shane had been the only one glad to hear this. To the rest of us it was 125 miles of possible walker attacks. I came to a sudden stop putting my hand out behind me telling Rick and Glenn to stop. Their footsteps immediately came to a halt behind me.

"What is it?" Rick asked coming a little closer to me. I whipped around my eyes narrowed at him my finger on my lips in a 'sh' motion. He took a step back at the sudden move before nodding. I then handed my backpack to Glenn before pulling out the machete Daryl had given me before we had left. I made sure my 9mm was loaded before taking a step forward. Before I could really go anywhere Glenn grabbed my arm pulling me back a frantic look on his face.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed causing Rick to look between us confused.

"I'll distract, you get the goods," I responded mechanically. "Not that hard to figure out."

"That's not how we do it Mel," Glenn shook his head. "You and me ninja ourselves through here we don't go making noise!"

"Plans change, Glenn. You should probably get used to it," I responded coldly pulling my arm from the Korean's grip.

I could hear Rick hissing my name telling me to get back, but I ignored it. In one ear and out the other. As I turned the corner I saw the group of about 6 or 7 walkers slowly moving around looking for any source of food. They were blocking our way so someone needed to distract them and it might as well of been me. I let out a sharp whistle watching as their heads each whipped around in my direction. I tilted my head to the sides listening as it cracked before my grip on the machete tightened.

"Whose hungry?" I asked as a scoff left my lips. "Come and get it."

* * *

_"Come on, y'all it's time to eat!" Shane called out the back porch door. _

_My head whipped around to see Shane looking straight at me and Carl. I scoffed before turning back to look at the little man seeing the sad look on his face. I knew how he was feeling. His father had been shot and was lying in a hospital bed with no sign of waking up. He was sitting on the first swing on the play set in the back yard not moving, just staring at the ground. I was on the swing next to him watching him closely my feet moving slightly so I was actually moving._

_"You know, you're gonna have to eat eventually right?" I asked glancing up at the beautiful two story white house that Rick and Lori owned._

_"I'm not hungry," he stated his voice dull. I sighed before I noticed Lori standing in the window watching us closely._

_"Look, I know you're worried about your dad. I want him back just as bad as you do, but do you think he'd be proud of the way you're acting right now?" I asked poking him in the side. He smiled feeling the poke knowing it tickled him._

_"No," he smiled for the first time. _

_"Then you get that scrawny butt of yours up there to that house and get some of those delicious burgers Shane has made!" I grinned as I got off my swing before pulling Carl up out of his swing. My arms were around his midsection as I swung him around causing him to laugh before I set him back down on his own two feet. "Now go on!" _

_Carl nodded before dashing up the stairs of the porch and past his mother who had been standing there watching us. She had a smile on her face for Carl's benefit her arms crossed over her chest. Once Carl was inside the smile slowly faded until one of guilt was replaced as I came to a stop just in front of Lori. She reached over closing the sliding glass door before glancing into the kitchen window. I could see Shane standing there watching us before turning and talking to Carl._

_"I appreciate everything you and Shane are doing," Lori nodded glancing out around the backyard. "That's the first time I've seen him smile in a while."_

_I nodded before crossing my arms over my own chest as I gave her a hard stare. "That really why we're out here?"_

_The woman sighed before her gaze met mine. "What you saw the other day-"_

_"Is none of my business," I cut her off trying to move past her. _

_"Was wrong," Lori corrected me as she stopped me from going inside. "It was wrong and it'll never happen again."_

_I scoffed shaking my head at her. "You're kiddin' right? That looked pretty well rehearsed to me."_

_"Mel-"_

_"I don't care about your sex life, Lori." I snapped keeping my voice low so Carl wouldn't hear through the glass. "What I do care about is the fact that you are hurting that little boy in there, your son. Having sex with your husband's best friend is a low blow but to do it while he's in a coma? That's downright selfish."_

_"Oh and I'm just supposed to overlook your and Rick's late night trysts?" Lori spat the true jealousy coming to the surface. _

_"You wanna know what happens when Rick and I go out?" I snapped glancing inside to make sure Carl was out of sight. "We have a beer and we talk about you and Carl. He's so head over heels for you and you're too blind to see it. You're the one fucking everything up Lori, not me, not Rick, you." I grabbed a hold of the handle of the door and went to pull it open but stopped and turned to look at Lori. "I can promise you as soon as he wakes up you're gonna tell him about you and Shane...or I will."_

_I yanked the door open the sound of Shane and Carl talking met my ears before I broke eye contact with Lori as she ran her fingers through her hair while her other hand rested on her chest._

* * *

I walked ahead of Rick and Glenn as we made our way back towards the group. While we had been in Atlanta gathering supplies the rest of the group were moving bags around and siphoning gas. We needed the least number of cars, but the most gas we could get. I noticed Lori was standing there with Carl as Shane watched her and the kid closely until he noticed who was approaching. I tossed my backpack to him as I neared the RV and he caught it with ease. I came to a stop next to my brother as Rick headed towards his wife giving her a quick kiss as the two conversed. I looked over at Shane noticing the far-away look in his eyes as he stared at the family.

"Don't look too much like a love-sick idiot. People might actually start to notice," I muttered to him.

"Kinda like you being a bitch?" Shane retorted his voice absent of any sort of malice.

I scoffed a smirk falling on my face. "Me and you Shane. Always has been always will be. Lori played you like a fiddle, brother. Congratulations, you've proven how gullible you are." My gaze fell back over to where Rick was standing and noticed he was looking over at me and Shane before nodding at us. Shane nodded back a smile, fake smile appearing on his face while I rolled my eyes looking away from the men.

"Come on you two!" Dale called out to me and Shane. I glanced up at my brother shaking my head before quickly following after Dale.

Once I was in the RV I threw myself down in the seat right behind Dale's driver's seat. Andrea, Glenn, Shane, Dale, T-Dog, and I made up the RV group. Lori, Carl, Rick, Carol, and Sophia made up the car behind us and Daryl rode by himself on Merle's motorcycle. Daryl was leading the group then it was the RV, then the car. I wasn't ultimately happy with arrangements but I would have to deal with it.

It had been three days since the CDC. Three days since we lost Jacqui. Three days since I had lost the baby. Funny how three days can change a person. The shit I pulled in Atlanta was just the beginning. I knew it was. As the bleeding slowed tremendously I could feel my guilt growing steadily in its place. I threw myself into dangerous situations on purpose. Maybe I wanted to die. Maybe I wanted to do something that would redeem me for what I had done. The only people who knew about the baby - Jim, Jacqui, Jenner - they were all gone. It was me and my conscience and I'm not sure how well that was going to bode over.

I closed my eyes leaning my head against the wall of the RV as Shane sat down next to me at the table. Andrea was situated on the other side while T-Dog sat in the back with the bed. Glenn was up front with Dale looking at a roadmap. I closed my eyes leaning my head against the wall feeling the vibrations. Time seemed to drag on as the RV remained silent the only sounds came from Shane as he cleaned his guns. The constant clicking was starting to grate on my nerves when I heard Andrea speak up.

"Looks complicated," Andrea said softly watching Shane.

"Only if you're an idiot," I muttered under my breath.

Shane scoffed at my answer before looking up at Andrea. "The trick is getting all these pieces back together the same way." A smile crossed his face. "I could clean yours. Show you how."

"And that's my cue to leave," I muttered climbing over the seat to get away from the two. I made my way towards the front kneeling down next to Glenn who was reading the map. He glanced at me before looking down at the map. Judging by the look on his face he was still upset with me about Atlanta. The conversation between Andrea and Shane could be heard as Shane called Andrea's dad a smart man.

"I remember as soon as Mel was old enough, Rick and I had her trained and ready to go," Shane chuckled. I kept my gaze through the front windshield as I listened. "She's good with this kind of stuff...She just hates that she has to depend on it now."

_Spot on, brother, spot on_. I thought shaking my head. Through the windshield I could see Daryl on the motorcycle keeping a good distance between him and the RV. His head would move around every now and then taking in the landscape otherwise they were glued to the road the motorcycle roaring beneath him. Was riding that loud beast practical? No, probably not, but there was no way Daryl would have left that behind.

We had been along the highway for hours now with no sign of anyone around. Not even any walkers were out and about. It was only a matter of time before we hit a roadblock...things had been just too good since we left the CDC. Boy was I right. I saw the horde of cars blocking the highway, some tipped over, others still on their wheels. Several had their doors open, while a eighteen wheeler lay on its side half in the road and half in the median. Daryl had disappeared into the chaos on his bike as Dale slowed the RV down groaning at the sight.

I could feel Shane standing behind me as we all stared out the front window waiting for any sign of Daryl. We heard him before we saw him as his bike came creeping from behind some wreckage. He slowly rode up to the driver's side where Dale was.

"See a way through?" Dale's question was met with Daryl simply nodding his head before gesturing for us to follow. The motorcycle turned around before the RV began creeping slowly through the wreckage with Daryl in the lead.

"Uh...maybe we should just go back," Glenn suggested looking from the map to Dale. "There's an interstate bypass-"

Dale shook his head cutting Glenn off. "We can't spare the fuel."

"Not like this is gonna help," I muttered as the RV snaked slowly through the wreckage.

The inside was worse than the outside. There were cars lined up along both sides of the road all in different states of disarray. Some looked like they had been thoroughly scavenged through while other looked untouched. Some had hoods up and open while others looked completely totaled. Several cars had dents in them, but none of them looked to be in perfect condition. They had been sitting here a while, that much was evident. Several cars were flipped on their roofs while some had the bodies of their passenger's still dangling inside. I shook my head before turning my gaze to the motorcycle in front of us...That's when I saw the huge pileup of cars.

I jumped as a loud clang echoed through the RV before a constant stream of steam began rising from the engine compartment. I groaned as the engine began squealing and sputtering meaning there was something wrong. Dale groaned in annoyance as he brought the RV to a complete stop. I was the first one on my feet. I reached over grabbing one of the rifles out of Shane's bag of guns before I walked to the side door of the RV and opened it up taking a step outside. Dale was right behind me before everyone else began filing out of the RV.

"I said it..." Dale said as we walked to the front of the RV. "Didn't I say it? A thousand times, dead in the water."

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked as the group, now including the other from the car behind us, gathered around the front of the RV.

I quickly broke away from the group a serious look etched onto my face as I walked to one of the nearby cars. I climbed up on the hood, before walking up the windshield and coming to a stop on the top of the car. With my hand over my eyes to shield out the sun I looked around at the mess we had gotten ourselves into. There were plenty of cars around we could scavenge from even the ones with dead people in them.

I notice Daryl come up to the group his bike parked and off as he ducked into one of the cars near the group pulling out some stuff from the back of it. The group discussed the possibility of finding food, clothes, and gas in here when Lori spoke up.

"This is a graveyard." Her words caused everyone to halt even Daryl.

I rolled my eyes swinging the rifle over my shoulder using the strap before I jumped from the top of the car my feet hitting the hard pavement below. "Your point?" I asked as I turned my back to the group in order to start walking towards some cars.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Lori talked to my back.

I rolled my eyes turning around and continuing to walk backwards, "Then don't do anything Lori!"

I turned my back to the group when I faintly heard Shane say, "I got her," before he called out for people to start looking around. I adjusted the strap of the rifle on my shoulder as I moved past cars looking for one that would be a good scavenge. I could hear quick footsteps approaching me from behind as I wretched open a nearby car door.

"What in the hell was that?" Shane's deep voice was low as he pressed his hand to the roof of the car. His head was tilted down as he looked at me through narrowed eyes.

"What was what?" I feigned innocent glancing up at my brother before reaching into the passenger seat of the car. I felt Shane's hand snake around my arm pulling me out of the car rather forcefully. I grimaced in pain as the tightness of his grip as I straightened up my glare meeting his own.

I knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to play the macho intimidation routine. He thought that if he could talk all big and act like a tough guy that I would immediately back down and act like a scared little girl. What my big brother didn't know was there wasn't an ounce of care in my body at the moment. I wasn't going to put up with his petty little games because he was madly in love with the conniving being known as Rick's wife.

"Lori doesn't deserve that," Shane spoke low.

"What...you her bitch now? Do what she tells you? Defend what little honor she has?" I arched an eyebrow staring up at him. Shane's jaw clenched tightly as he looked away briefly before his fiery glare returned back to me. The fierceness in the glare was enough to make me second guess my words. I knew it was out of line to say it but the intensity of his glare actually worried me.

"Everything okay?" Rick asked from behind Shane. I tore my gaze from the crazed look on Shane's face my eyes meeting Rick's concerned blues. I nodded getting as far back as I could from Shane.

"Mel was just saying she was going to go apologize to Lori," Shane stated his voice stern as he stared at me his back still to Rick.

"Mel?" Rick asked walking closer so he could see both my and Shane's faces. Shane had let go of my arm at this point leaving a good space between us.

I rolled my eyes before nodding, "I'm gonna go find Lori." It came out more as a mutter than an actual response, but I quickly pushed past Shane before walking in the opposite direction I had been earlier. I spotted Lori slowly walking by cars while holding onto Carl's hand. Right behind her was Carol who had Sophia close to her as well.

I kept up a brisk pace walking past a confused T-Dog and a suspicious Daryl before passing the RV where Dale, Glenn, and Andrea were standing. I avoided eye contact with every single person, my dark eyes set on Lori and Carol. I honestly did not want to approach Lori at all, but if I didn't Shane would be on my ass and he was the last person I needed watching me. It was bad enough that Daryl had been sending me confused and rejected looks since the CDC, but now Glenn and Rick were watching me careful both convinced I'm gonna run out and commit suicide.

I shook my head at the thought as I walked near Lori and Carol. Instead of saying anything I walked to a nearby car and pried open one of the doors. I could hear Lori telling Carl to stay within her sights while Carol told Sophia the same. I glanced over at the kids noticing they were walking slowly through the cars. Sophia turned around her eyes locking with mine as she started walking towards me. I was standing near the open door of the car noticing we were near the edge of the road the woods just on the other side of the car. The only thing that separated us from the woods were the car and the guard rail.

"Melody?" Sophia's small voice asked as she neared me.

I sighed before turning around to look at her. "What's up Sophia?"

"Are you okay?" she asked causing my eyes to widen slightly.

"What?"

"You've been acting funny," she shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I smiled for the first time since I had lost the baby. I knelt down and put my hand on Sophia's shoulder watching as a confused look crossed her young face. "I'm fine," I whispered. "Thank you for making sure."

I watched as a grin crossed the little girl's face. She was clutching her doll close before she wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging her back tightly as I pulled away noticing Lori was watching us closely. Carl had wandered towards us a hesitant look on his face when Rick came running towards us a frantic look on his face.

"Under the cars," he hissed quietly at the three of us. My head whipped around to the direction Rick had just come from my eyes widening when I saw the cause for the distress. There were several walkers coming towards us and when I say several I mean a hell lot more than we usually see this far out from the city.

Carl immediately dove under a truck by himself while Sophia and I quickly rolled under the car I had been going through a moment ago. Rick crawled under the car on the other side of Carl while Lori and Carol climbed under a van a few cars over. I managed to maneuver the rifle off my back holding onto it tightly as I laid on my stomach. I could feel the rough pavement against my stomach as Sophia shook like a leaf next to me.

I could hear groaning and labored breathing as feet entered my vision. Some were dragging their feet while others were limping. I pulled Sophia close to me as the walkers made their way past our car. They were on my side meaning if we were spotted they would get me first giving Sophia a chance to run. I looked down at Sophia who looked on the brink of tears as she continued to shake. I put my finger to my lips causing her to nod the shaking going down tremendously but I could still see the fear in her big eyes. I turned my head so that I was looking over to where Rick was laying on his back. My eyes were wide as we locked gazes causing him to put his finger to his lips in a quiet motion.

Time passed excruciatingly slow as Sophia and I laid there under our car. My eyes were glued to Carl making sure nothing happened to him either. I could feel the relief flooding through me as the shuffling of feet grew distant and it didn't appear like there were any more heading in our direction. My body was still stiff not sure if I should trust the sense of relief running through me especially when it came to the possibility that there may be more walkers out there that I couldn't see or hear.

I looked around slowly my eyes scanning the other cars making sure everyone was okay. I looked back to Sophia nodding to the little girl before looking over at Rick. His blue eyes were wide in concern as he nodded to me telling me coast was clear. I shook my head at Sophia telling her to stay put as I moved my body slowly towards the edge of the car in order to peek out to check for anymore walkers. Sophia cried out when a pair of boots appeared next to my head and a hissing groan sounded.

"Shit," I hissed pushing myself back away from the walker and under the car. Sophia was whimpering behind me crying out as the walker got to his knees before getting on the ground and reaching out to us. Using the rifle I smashed the butt of it into the walkers face before it was ripped out of my hands. "Sophia go, go!" I snapped at her pushing us to the other side of the car as the walker reached out for us.

I cried out as the walker grabbed my shirt. Sophia cried out as she pushed herself out the other side causing me to tear my shirt away from the walker. A loud ripping noise could be heard as I pushed myself out the other side as Sophia was standing up. I was quickly on my feet as Sophia cried out. I whipped around seeing the walker that had a chunk of my shirt and another walker coming towards us quickly. I grabbed Sophia and helped her over the guard rail before jumping over it myself. Sophia was making her way down the sharp decline with me right behind her. I could hear her crying as we reached the bottom. I grabbed her hand and sharply pulled her along behind me running, the sound of the walkers right behind us.

"Come on, Sophia!" I urged her on as we dodged around trees and moved over branches on the ground. My head whipped back noticing the walkers were quickly following behind us right on our tails. I looked back forward the sound of running water meeting my ears. I felt a few branches smack me in the face leaving a stinging sensation on one of my cheeks, but I kept moving pulling Sophia behind me. We were slowly pulling away from the walkers, but the problem with that was we would get tired...they wouldn't.

Sophia's hand suddenly disappeared from my as a grunting could be heard behind me. I came to a sudden stop whipping around to see Sophia had gotten her foot caught on a root and had fallen to the ground. My heart beating rapidly I could hear the walkers but I couldn't see them. "Come on, sweetie," I said softly but briskly grabbing her hands and quickly pulling her to her feet. I whipped around to begin running but instead of going anywhere I ran into a very solid body causing me to scream. The hands wrapped tightly around me as I struggled to get away as Sophia cried out in shock.

"Melody, stop it's me!" Rick's voice met my ears immediately halting my movements. I hadn't realized I had been shaking until Rick moved his arm out grabbing Sophia pulling her close to me and Rick. I wrapped my arm around his neck pulling him close hugging him tightly feeling the sense of security he offered. "Are you alright? Are you oaky?" he asked quickly. I released him from the hug looking back at him.

"Shoot them!" Sophia cried out reaching for Rick's gun.

"Sophia, no!" I snapped pulling her hand away from Rick's gun as Rick moved a little bit away from me and the hysterical little girl.

"The walkers on the road would hear it," Rick tried explain to the little girl as he glanced at me. I shook my head glancing around wildly my hair whipping around as I searched for any signs of the walkers. "Then it wouldn't be just two of them, it'd be hundreds!"

Sophia cried out as the sound of twigs breaking sounded behind us. "Rick, we gotta go!" I hissed whipping back around to face him. He quickly picked up Sophia before nodding at me to follow. We moved much quicker with Rick carrying Sophia, but the walkers were still close behind the sound of twigs and leaves being stepped on were loud and clear. My heart racing as I kept close behind Rick glancing behind me every now and then to make sure we were out of sight of the walkers. They growled loudly as we came to a stop next to a small creek bed as Rick set Sophia down on her own two feet again.

"Wait here," Rick told us before he jumped down the embankment before nodding for me to jump down. I felt his hands around my waist as my feet splashed in the water. "Sophia," he whispered next grabbing onto the little girl pulling her down with us. The chilly water immediately soaked through the bottoms of my jeans as we quickly made our way through the water. Rick had Sophia in his arms keeping her up and out of the water.

"Rick!" I hissed spotting the alcove Sophia could hide in. He whipped around to see it before we both began splashing though the water to get to it. He finally set Sophia in the water before kneeling down in the water to talk to her face to face. My head kept whipping around as the sound of breaking branches and leaves got closer and closer. Rick told Sophia to get in the cover and to push herself back as far as possible. "Mel will stay with you-"

"I'm gonna help you draw them away," I shook my head sternly.

"You need to make sure she stays safe," Rick responded just as sternly. "If I don't come back, get her back to the highway. I'll be okay." He pushed me back towards the branch covered hideout.

"Rick, no," I shook my head fiercely.

"They don't get winded, Mel...I do. I can't be pulling you both with me. I'll take 'em out one by one. I just need you to get back to the highway with her okay? If I don't come back you need to get her back to the others." Rick reached forward putting his hand on Sophia's shoulder before putting one to my cheek. "This is how we all survive."

I nodded before pulling away from Rick, ignoring the weird feeling erupting in my stomach. I grabbed Sophia around the waist lifting her up and setting her down on the dirt of the small alcove motioning for her to squish back as far as possible. I turned around to look at Rick as he stood there in the middle of the creek. "Keep the sun on your left shoulder," he hissed to us before taking a few more steps back. I nodded before ducking into the space with Sophia. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to my body as she shook next to me. Her arms were wrapped around my waist holding tightly as we sat there waiting for Rick. I nodded to him and he sent me a nod in return.

"Come on!" Rick shouted as the growling of the walkers echoed from right above me and Sophia. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out as Ric splashed water up at the two. "You ugly son of a bitch, come on!"

I jumped as a sudden splash was seen. Sophia jumped with me but we stayed squished against the dirt wall. The walker slowly rose before splashing off after Rick who was egging the walker on. Sophia and I sat there frozen as the sound of Rick shouting at the walkers faded along with the growling. I kept my arms wrapped firmly on the girl until the sounds of splashing water was gone and the breaking of the twigs and branches fell silent. I put my finger to my lips telling Sophia to be very quiet as I stepped out from our hiding spot. I looked around carefully making sure there was no one around before I motioned for her to follow.

We quietly made our way through the water careful not to splash too much. We made it to the bank and I lifted Sophia up allowing her to crawl up the first to reach the top. I grabbed onto a root and carefully pulled myself up the bank after her. I could feel Sophia's hands on my arm helping me up. I nodded gratefully to the scared girl as I stood up on my feet. I grabbed her hand before the two of us began racing through the trees keeping the sun on our left shoulders.

* * *

Daryl knelt down the slowly moving water passing by him as he stared into the space Rick had pointed to. He could see both the impressions in the dirt of Sophia and Melody. Sophia's were back farther meaning Mel was closer to the water. Then both tracks disappear into the water. Mel wouldn't have left with the girl unless she felt they were safe.

"You sure this is the spot?" Daryl asked Rick as his fingers ran across the muddied dirt. He had to make sure these were the right tracks.

"I left them right here," Rick appeared at his side pointing to the area. The man was soaked head to toe like he had been swimming in the water. "I drew the walkers way off in that direction up the creek," Rick turned pointing up the creek bed.

Daryl sighed stepping back away from the spot the girls had been looking to see where Rick had pointed to. "Without a paddle - Seems where we've landed."

"They were gone by the time I got back," Rick shook his head. "I figured Mel would have waited, but-" Rick shook his head looking around. "She knew how to get back to the group. She knew the way. Something doesn't feel right."

"Damn right it doesn't," Daryl muttered as he moved through the water that was halfway up his calves.

"I told them to head that way and keep the sun on their left shoulders," Rick pointed to the way he was sure Melody and Sophia ran off in. Daryl walked over to the bank where the marks of someone climbing up it could be seen. There was movement in the dirt that indicated someone was on the ground before the footprints began leading away from the edge. There were two sets which was a good indicator they were both still alive at that point. Daryl's eyes followed the steps before he noticed Glenn was standing right in his clear path.

"Hey, short round, why don't you step off to one side," Daryl snapped pointing at Glenn. "You're mucking up the trail."

Glenn looked down sheepishly before quickly moving to the left and off of the trail Daryl had spotted. Shane was standing a little ways away shaking his head as he took in all the information. He wanted to find his sister just as much as everyone else, but he didn't give a damn about that little girl. He had no ties to her. It was his sister he wanted to find.

"That's assuming Sophia knows her left from her right," Shane muttered.

"Shane, they understood me just fine. Besides your sister knew what she was doing," Rick snapped glaring up at his best friend.

"Kid's tired and scared, man. And think about it, ever since the CDC Mel hasn't exactly been in the right state of mind. They had a close call with two walkers. Gotta wonder how much of what you said actually stuck."

"Got clear prints right here," Daryl cut off the argument as he made his way up the bank. His heart beat quickened noticing there were deeper impressions towards the ball of the foot meaning they were moving quickly. Whether it was a run or a quickly walk it didn't matter. "They did like you said and headed back towards the highway. Let's spread out!" Daryl called out as he made his way up the bank. "Make our way back."

"They couldn't have gotten far," Shane nodded reaching his head out to Rick helping him up and out of the water.

Rick nodded to his friend as he went on about how Sophia was tucked in a bush hiding while Mel played protector. Rick knew Mel wouldn't let anything happen to the little girl, but there was something off about all this. Mel would have gotten them both back to the highway, but no one had seen them when they came out looking for the three of them. The problem was there were a lot of woods and that was a huge pack of walkers. There would be more out there. Mel wasn't armed with anything to protect them with. Rick wanted to hit himself for leaving them alone with nothing to use for defense.

Daryl headed past Glenn quickly his eyes glued to the ground. He could feel the weight of the crossbow in his hand as his blue scanned the dirt carefully. He could make out two distinct footprints. One larger than the other which meant at this point Mel and Sophia were both alive. The larger prints were ahead of the smaller ones with every step. Daryl could see Mel walking quickly almost pulling a frightened Sophia behind her. Her head whipping around causing her dark hair to fly every which way as she kept an eye out for any sign of walkers.

His eyes followed along the trail, his body hunched over keeping him close to the ground so he could see the tracks. The footprints belonging to Sophia were getting even more rushed creating drag marks, but there was no indication that they were being chased by anything. His eye brows furrowed as they came to an opening in the trees and the patterns suddenly shifted. There was a large indentation in the dirt meaning someone had fallen, hitting the ground hard. He could see the smaller prints around the larger body sized scuffle in the dirt. Almost like a movie playing out in his head, Daryl could see Melody hitting the ground hard, her eyes wide in shock as Sophia moved around her quickly trying to pull Mel up.

Daryl knelt down next to the imprint. "They were doing just fine until right here," he told the rest of the group following behind him. He noticed Shane kneel down next to him while Rick stood on his other side. "All they had to do was keep going." Daryl took in the marks like someone was scrambling to get to their feet before two distinct prints could be seen again. Instead of going straight towards the highway both prints went sharply to the right. "They veered off that way." He pointed after the prints.

"What the hell was Melody thinking?" Shane asked looking in the direction Daryl was pointing.

"She fell right here," Daryl pointed to the disrupted dirt. "Judging by the prints going that way she hurt herself. The right print is less visible than the left. She's limping."

"But why would she go that way?" Glenn asked quietly from his spot next to Rick.

"Maybe they saw something. If Mel was injured and there was the possibility of danger she wouldn't beeline towards it," Shane defended his sister as he looked around at the area they were in.

"Walker?"

Daryl shook his head. "I don't see any other footprints," he explained as his eyes scanned the immediate area around where Mel had fallen. "Just theirs." He shook his head not understanding why Mel would have veered off. _What in the hell were you thinking, Mel?_ That was the only thing running through his mind as he searched the ground for any indication of some sign of danger. Something that would have made them break their path.

"So what do we do?" Shane asked looking over at Daryl then up at Rick. "All of us press on?"

"No," Rick responded immediately. "Better if you and Glenn head back up to the highway. People are going to start panicking." Shane slowly stood up as Rick explained to them what to do. "Let them know we are on their trail doing everything we can. But most of all keep everybody calm."

Shane nodded, "I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars. Think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." Shane then looked down at Daryl. "Just find my sister." He then nodded to Glenn who quickly followed after Shane as he stalked away from the two.

"Think they're okay?" Rick asked quietly as Daryl stood up looking off in the direction Mel and Sophia went.

"Of course they are," Daryl snapped harshly not wanting to think about the alternative. He shook his head before quietly taking off down the way Mel and Sophia went.

* * *

I could feel the sweat rolling down the side of my face as I slowly climbed up over the small hill. I immediately ducked down grabbing Sophia dragging her down to the ground with me. I could hear the gasping and growling of the walker passing just above our heads. I looked down at Sophia putting my finger to my lips waiting until she nodded in understanding. I slowly pulled myself away from her earning a frightened look and her shaking her head quickly at me. Her short blonde hair bouncing around as she tried making me come back.

I put my finger back to my lips before pointing to the ground between us telling her to stay here. I reached over grabbing a heavy rock with both hands before slowly moving away from Sophia. She was shaking and looking near tears before I lost sight of her. I pushed myself behind a tree just ahead of where the walker was coming from. I could hear his groaning as he approached where I was. I shifted my weight so I was primarily on my left leg trying to keep as much of the weight off my right as possible. It might have just been a sprain from the fall, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

The soft grunting then turned into a vicious snarling. I knew the walker had heard me shifting. I shook my head before limping out from behind the tree the rock held to my body as I waited for it to get close enough. He was disgusting, covered in blood and dirt. His face completely sunken with chunks missing right around his mouth. His yellowish black teeth were bared at me as he moved quickly towards me with his own limp. My grasp on the rock tightened as the walker came within a few feet from me. I brought the rock up quickly before swinging it at the walkers head. He went tumbling down sending me down to the ground next to him. He was squirming and growling trying to get back on his feet. I quickly grabbed the rock again before crawling over and smashing the rock down on the walker's head. I brought it down over and over and over again, each hit a loud crunch and squishing noise could be heard as blood spattered the front of my shirt.

I finally dropped the bloody rock next to me once I was convinced the walker was dead. I slowly climbed to my feet keeping my weight on my left as I limped back towards where I left Sophia. As I moved down the small incline I looked down at the tree where I had left the little girl only to find the familiar blond missing. My eyes widened as I whipped around my dark eyes scanning the woods quickly.

"Sophia?" I asked turning my body quickly ignoring the pain in my foot. "Sophia!" I shouted.

I noticed some footprints leading away from where I had left her and quickly followed after them. I could feel my heart beating rapidly as my heart broke at the thought of losing her. _We had gotten this far, I couldn't lose her now._ My speed increased before the earth beneath me vanished. For a brief minute it felt like my heart had stopped before I felt my back hit the solid ground again. I felt branches and twigs digging into any exposed skin on my body as the world around me spun like I had been thrown on a damn carnival ride. The pain was no longer located at just my ankle, my entire body was on fire until a pain ripped through my skull turning my world from a rush of greens and browns to nothing but black obsidian.

* * *

Rick had his revolver in hand as he and Daryl made their way through the trees. After Shane and Glenn had left the other two had continued to follow the faint tracks Mel and Sophia had left. There wasn't any talking as Daryl's eyes darted along the forest floor leaving Rick to his own thoughts, which wasn't where he wanted to be at the moment. He could feel the guilt flowing through his veins as he thought about the two of them out there alone. He knew Mel was never good at tracking through the woods. Sure she could shoot a gun, had decent aim, and was a very determined woman...but she wasn't the roughing it out in the woods with no weapon kind of person.

What worried him even more was the fact that she was injured according to Daryl. She had fallen and was now limping. There weren't any signs of bleeding, but that didn't mean there wasn't that possibility. He knew, injured or not, Mel wouldn't let anything happen to Sophia. If there were walkers around she'd take them on injuries and all just to make sure Sophia made it out alive. He felt his stomach twist at the thought of Mel's mangled body being gnawed on my walkers...Especially after what Jenner had told him.

The sound of snapping twigs had both Rick and Daryl crouching down both of their thoughts now on the possible danger at hand. They were near a small incline when Daryl stopped short his eyes catching sight of body sized marks in the dirt of the small hill. He looked at Rick pointing up the small incline his crossbow ready and held in front of him as Rick nodded. Daryl moved forward first taking the hill quickly aiming in case there were any walkers waiting for them at the top. His eyes darted around quickly before he came to a quick stop lowering his crossbow when he saw what it was. Laying on the flat ground was a walker, the top half of its head smashed in with a bloody rock laying on the ground next to it.

"That's my girl," Daryl muttered as he inched forward taking in the walker. "Melody!" Daryl called out looking around. "Sophia!"

There was no response to Daryl's echoing calls. Rick on the other hand was focused on the dead walker at their feet. There was fresh blood in the teeth of the walker and that worried him. There could be the slim possibility of it being one of the girls'. Rick pulled out a pair of gloves from his pocket as he knelt down next to the walkers. He could feel his breath hitch as he pulled the gloves on Daryl kneeling down next to him.

"What are you looking for?"

"It fed recently," Rick explained pointing to the bloody teeth and mouth. "That's not blood from the head trauma."

"You think..." Daryl trailed off as Rick pried open the walkers mouth. Rick didn't say anything as he gritted his teeth. He grabbed a hold of something slippery and tough before giving Daryl a disgusted look.

"There's flesh caught in its teeth." He pulled out the small graying flesh before showing it to Daryl who was looking at it closely.

"Yeah, but what kind of flesh?"

Rick looked back down at the corpse before reaching back for his knife. "Only one way to know for sure." He tried keeping the look of horror off his face at the thought of possibly finding pieces of Mel or Sophia in this thing's stomach, but he knew they had to do it. He pulled open the walker's shirt revealing the pale, hairy stomach slightly engorged from a recent feeding. Rick could feel his stomach churning but kept a straight face the best he could.

"Here," Daryl stopped Rick as he put on a pair of his own gloves. "I'll do it." He pulled back his shirt slightly to reveal his large hunting knife making Rick's look like a small pig-sticker. "How many kills you skin and gut in your life?" He stepped over the walker pulling his knife out. "Anyway, mine's sharper."

Rick didn't say anything as Daryl brought the large knife down forcefully on the stomach. Rick flinched hearing the squishing sound of Daryl cutting into the walker. As he cut the flesh Rick couldn't help but think of Mel screaming in pain as a walker bit into her skin tearing chunks out. He wasn't sure why his mind gravitated towards that, but with every cut Daryl made he couldn't help but hear Mel screaming out in agony as piece by piece was torn out of her otherwise flawless flesh.

"Now here comes the bad part," Daryl brought Rick's attention back to the corpse.

Rick looked down seeing the black exposed organs of the walker as Daryl dug through it. He couldn't help but flinch back at the thought of there being a piece of Mel or even Sophia inside this thing. It made him sick to his stomach to think that this was what their insides might look like if they turned...if any of them had turned.

Rick's gaze turned to the slimy black organ parts Daryl was ripping out of the walker before tossing it to the ground next to them. The smell alone was unbearable, but the sight made it even worse. A person can't unsee the sight of Daryl Dixon ripping organs out of a walker. Rick covered his mouth with the back of his gloved hand as Daryl pulled out the organ they were looking for, still perfectly intact.

"Here's the gut bag," Daryl tossed the organ down between the two of them.

Rick scrunched up his nose trying to ignore the smell before saying, "I got this." he had to do it. If any piece of Mel or Sophia were in there he needed to be the first to know.

He immediately pulled his own knife out again before he began cutting into the flimsy organ. The blade cutting into the top of it made him cringe as it revealed the slightly digested black gushy contents of the stomach. He pushed open the stomach before pushing around some of the contents with his knife scooping up some as Daryl began to dig through it with his own knife. Rick stared down at the sludge on the flat edge of his blade before he flung it to the ground disgust evident on his face. Using the tip of his own knife Daryl dug the small skull of an animal out of the stomach showing it to Rick.

"This gross bastard had himself a woodchuck for lunch," Daryl flung the skull to the ground before standing up.

"At least we know," Rick stated shaking his head relieved that neither girl was in the stomach of this brute.

"At least we know," Daryl repeated before the sight of tracks caught his attention. "Found a trail."

Rick attention immediately snapped over to where Daryl was looking. Daryl grabbed his arrows and crossbow before pulling off his gloves. His blue eyes were glued to the ground as Rick straightened up. Rick pulled off his own gloves as Daryl moved carefully along some tracks before coming to a stop next to a ledge. Rick was immediately at the other man's side gazing down the ridge when he saw it. There was a clear indication that someone had gone tumbling down the ridge leaving bits of blood behind.

"There's a set of footprints that veer off in that direction," Daryl pointed along the ridge. "They're smaller than the prints that stop here."

"So, Sophia went off that way," Rick nodded looking in the direction Daryl was pointing to. "And Mel..."

"Went off the ridge," Daryl looked down before he slowly began climb down the ledge.

"Whoa, whoa, what about Sophia," Rick said quickly causing Daryl to stop. The man looked up at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"If she went down this ridge she's gonna be hurt which means she won't have made it far. Mel's gotta be down there," Daryl snapped like it was common sense. "Sophia wouldn't be far behind."

Daryl didn't give Rick the chance to argue as he made his way down the steep hill. He could see the broken branches and disturbed dirt where her body had rolled down. He could feel his hand clenching at his side when he saw the blood. Along a few rocks before there was a pool at the base of the hill. It was dark, but still wet meaning it had been recent. He could hear Rick making his way down the hill before Daryl's eyes found it. There were streaks of blood along the ground like a body had been dragged before it disappeared at the edge of a small flowing creek.

"Is that..."

"Blood," Daryl finished for Rick.

Both men looked up at the small creek before the sight of something on the other side caught their attention. Rick's breathing hitched as Daryl's grip tightened dramatically on his crossbow. Neither of them thought twice before they were racing across the water to get to the other side. Rick could feel his heart breaking the closer he got. Laying on the other bed of the creek was a body. Unrecognizable, the face having been gnawed on, the body looking like nothing but a huge chunk of red muscle stained with black blood. Bits of the muscles were completely gone revealing blood stained bone. There were some bits of jeans left on the leg while pieces of a ripped dirty shirt was left over on the petite arm muscles that were left. Long, dark, tangled hair matted in blood caused Rick to fall to his knees beside the body.

He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes staring down at the body. It was the size of Melody. Her shape, her hair. He shook his head when he noticed Daryl kick a nearby rock into the flowing stream. He heard Daryl yell out before his eyes went back to the body in front of them. Rick slowly reached forward letting his fingers touch the dark matted hair. He quickly pulled his fingers back wiping the tears that had fallen before he quickly stood up and turned away from her.

"We can't leave her like this," Daryl's voice broke at the end. "We can't leave Mel like this."

Rick nodded before turning around pulling the knife from his pocket. He knew what Daryl meant. It was starting to get dark and who knew how long she had been dead. The last thing he wanted was her coming back like this, a heap of chewed flesh. He knelt down next to her keeping the tears at bay setting the tip of the knife to where her forehead should have been. She probably wouldn't have come back anyways, but he wanted to be sure.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered before pushing the knife slowly into the brain. He could hear the squishing noise his stomach rolling as he tried to keep from throwing up. Once the tip of his knife hit the ground on the other side he quickly pulled it out and straightened up turning his back to the corpse.

Why was he so sure it was her? It had no distinguishable features. It had been eaten away, the long dark hair the only thing left. But it looked like her hair. How many people could there really be out here with long dark hair like that? Rick shook his head trying to keep the tears at bay as he looked over at Daryl. The anger flashing across the other man's face as he stared at the body of the woman.

"It's getting dark," Daryl's gruff voice broke the silence. "Head back and set out to find Sophia tomorrow."

"What do we tell them?" Rick asked softly glancing off in the direction Sophia might have gone. He then looked over noticing Daryl was making his way back across the creek. Daryl came to a stop on the other side his blue gaze glued on the rotting corpse.

"Trail went cold."

* * *

**Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers and the favorites and story alerts! You guys are great. I realize that Daryl stories are tough in this fandom, but I'm glad y'all have stuck through it this far! There's tons more to come this season! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review. Its the only way I can really moderate my work to see what you guys like and don't like. Again thank you so much for your support!**


	7. Rescue Me

_**Chapter 7 - Rescue Me**_

There had been as heavy silence the entire walk back to the group. Rick was just behind Daryl as they made their way through the foliage, both with despair weighing heavily on their minds. Daryl had a tight grip on his crossbow as he made his way silently along the path back to the group. Rick knew they had been close. It wasn't hard to figure out especially with the way the two would look at each other when no one else was looking. There was a longing and more recently a pain. With looks like that he expected more of a reaction out of Daryl not this silence.

Rick felt his heart clench at the thought. Silence. He would never hear her voice again. The last thing he told her was that they would survive this. He shook his head clenching his jaw as he walked trying to keep his emotions under control. Her smile, her laugh...It was all gone. It was all gone in one quick moment. He nodded to her that the coast was clear. If he would have waited she'd still be alive.

* * *

_He sat there quietly his elbows resting on the bar as he stared down at the light brown liquid resting in the glass in front of him. He and Lori had been at each other's throats...again. It didn't matter how hard he tried backing down away from the fight she always found a way to drag him back into it, some new thing to yell at him about. Tonight it had been about how he seemed to enjoy spending more time with Shane and Melody instead of her and Carl. None of it was true. He saw Shane at work and he saw Mel maybe once or twice a week. The rest of the time he was with his angered wife and son._

_"Keep your face like that too long and it'll get stuck that way," a distinctly female voice sounded from his right. He felt the smile forming on his face as he turned to face the source of the voice. "Much better."_

_"Didn't think I'd see you here tonight," Rick watched as she lowered herself onto the barstool next to him. She was dressed nicely tonight, which mean she had been on a blind date that Shane had more than likely set her up on. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a dark red shirt with her black leather jacket over it. Her jet straight dark brown hair shown in the lights despite how dim it actually was in the bar._

_"Shane set me up again," she rolled her eyes before her chocolate brown eyes met his. "And I do believe this one was worse than the last."_

_"That bad, huh?" Rick asked as he watched her motion to the bartender. _

_"He started out the night with, 'Hey, pretty lady, you mind if we ditch this whole dinner thing and go straight to my place?'" she took a hold of the beer that had been set in front of her before taking a healthy gulp from the glass._

_"They can't all be charming devils like myself," Rick joked as Melody set the beer down on the bar with a loud thump._

_"Lori's a lucky lady," Mel grinned looking over at him._

_Rick looked away from her and down at the bar. "Yeah, she is," he muttered. He knew he had sparked Mel's interest. He felt her hand on his arm drawing his blue gaze up to meet her concerned one. _

_"What happened, Rick?" her voice was soft._

_He shook his head. "Just Lori being Lori I guess..."_

_Mel nodded looking away for a brief second before her gaze met his again this time a different glint in her eyes. "Want me to kick her ass?"_

_Rick felt the smile slide across his face at the joke. A smile lit up Melody's own face as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder pulling him into a side hug. Rick turned his body so he could pull her into a proper hug. He didn't realize he had pulled her off the barstool by hugging her. All he was thinking was how his arms wrapped around her petite waist while her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. He could smell the faint traces of the lavender shampoo that was her favorite. Her hair was silky smooth against his cheek as he tightened his hug before he let her go. _

_"Thank you," he said softly as the two went back to their respective stools._

_"I wouldn't thank me just yet," she said looking away from him cradling the beer in her hands. There was something on her face that he couldn't get a read on as she put the glass to her lips draining the rest of the contents. "Let's get this party started." She motioned for the bartender as two shot glasses were set down in front of the two._

* * *

Daryl finally loosened his grip on his crossbow as he a Rick broke the tree line. He could see the group a little ways up the highway. They were standing near the guardrail comforting what looked like Carol. Daryl's eyes then turned to Shane who was standing there next to Dale and Glenn. He really didn't want them to notice the two of them until they were closer. He glanced back at Rick seeing the torn look on his face. He didn't envy the cop's position in the group. He was the one who had to explain that Sophia was still missing and Mel was...

"They're back!" Glenn's voice met Daryl's ears causing him to cringe. Rick quickened his pace so he was in front of Daryl. He knew he had to be the one to break the news. Daryl swung his crossbow over his shoulder walking up to the group a bit slower than Rick.

"You didn't find her," Carol's soft cry made Daryl's heart break even more as Rick came to a stop in front of the upset woman.

"Their trail went cold," Rick choked out as he climbed over the guard rail. "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there to spend the night in the woods," Carol shook her head wrapping her arms tightly around her body. Rick watched as his wife came running up, Carl not far behind her. Shane had walked forward a bit standing just in front of where Dale and Andrea were standing putting him just behind Lori and Carl. Glenn and T-Dog stood a little ways back away from the gathering.

"Out in the dark's no good," Daryl finally spoke up his voice low not wanting to upset the woman anymore. "We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost."

"She's twelve," Carol responded her voice breaking. "She can't be out there on her own with just Melody. You didn't find anything?!"

Rick looked down at the ground away from Carol's tear filled eyes before he glanced at Daryl over his shoulder. The man shook his head looking down at the ground gaining the attention of everyone. Rick looked back up sat Carol noticing Lori had grabbed her shoulders to comfort the woman. His wife caught the look on his face her eyes narrowing at him knowing something was wrong.

"You found something?" Lori asked causing the group to laser focus on Rick.

"Look," Rick started his eyes focusing on Carol. "I know this is hard, but I'm asking you not to panic."

"What did you find?" Carol asked her eyes still full of tears. Rick looked over to where Shane was standing and he knew he had to tell them.

"Rick," Shane spoke up staring at his friend. Rick glanced around taking in everyone's faces. Andrea, Glenn, Dale, and T-Dog were all standing in the back waiting to hear the news.

"We found..." His voice broke as he took a moment. "We found Mel." He looked from Shane to Lori waiting to see their reactions.

"What'd you mean you found her? Where is she?" Shane asked looking at his friend before his eyes widened. Rick shook his head trying to give the best comforting look he could but he knew he was failing. Lori's eyes widened as Carol let out a cry knowing what that meant. Glenn shook his head as Andrea looked ready to throw up. T-Dog sighed heavily looking to the ground as Dale shook his head like he was trying to deny it. Carl stood there a slightly confused look on his face not sure what this all meant.

"We tracked 'em for a while," Daryl broke the silence as Carol let out a sob. "We're sure Sophia's still out there."

"She's out there on her own!" Carol cried. "Melody's dead and my daughter is out there on her own!"

"We will find her," Rick tried calming Carol down.

"She's-" Shane cut himself off turning away from the group. He put his hands to his head shaking his quickly. "She can't be dead."

"We have to make this an organized effort," Rick spoke up over Shane. "Daryl knows the woods better than anyone. I've asked him to oversee this."

"Well that didn't fuckin' help my sister did it!" Shane snapped.

"She was injured Shane!" Rick snapped his heart aching yelling at his friend about this. "She took down a walker and then fell down a ravine. There was too much blood-"

"A walker?" Carol stared over at Daryl eying the blood on his pants as she started breathing heavily. She looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"There was no sign of a struggle," Rick told her trying to calm the woman. "It means it was a clean take down. Melody didn't let that thing anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you know that?" Andrea asked watching as Carol moved back and forth shaking her head trying to calm herself down. Rick looked down to the ground his gut clenching as he looked over at Daryl who was standing there with his own upset look.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure," Daryl told her honestly.

"And Mel?" Dale asked as he rested a comforting hand on Glenn's shoulder. The young Korean kid looked close to tears as he listened.

"We're not sure..." Rick started slowly looking back at Daryl who just shook his head. "Her tracks lead to the edge of the ravine. Looks like she got banged up pretty bad on the fall. There were-" Rick cut himself off.

"There were what?" Lori asked staring at Rick her eyes wide. Rick's gaze turned to Carl who had a horrified look on his face as the situation began to sink in.

Rick shook his head. "Bloody drag marks."

"Looked like a struggle," Daryl stated his voice breaking. "We found her body on the creek bed."

Shane shook his head. "That is bullshit," he spat. He turned on his heels his gun in hand as he stalked away from the group stopping a few paces away.

Rick could feel the tug on his heart as Shane walked away from them. He wanted to walk after his friend and comfort him, but they had all lost her too. There was also a little girl they had to focus on. Melody was gone and there was nothing they could do to help her anymore. Rick looked back at Daryl who was clenching his fist tightly. Shane had no idea how this was affecting both him and Daryl as well.

"How could you," Carol started drawing Rick's attention to her. She was now sitting on the guardrail Mel and Sophia had jumped over earlier that day. "How could you just leave them there like that? How could you just leave my baby out there?!"

"Those walkers were on us," Rick tried explaining feeling his own resolve cracking. "I-I had to draw them off. It was their best chance."

"Sounds like-" There was a heavy sigh as Shane appeared next to Rick. He looked visibly upset but was holding it back. "Sounds like he had to Carol."

"Melody's dead," Carol cried. "How is my baby supposed to find her way back on her own! She's just a child," Carol's voice grew soft as it broke. "She's just a child."

Rick found himself falling to his knees in front of Carol putting his hand to his mouth before pulling it back and saying, "It was my only option. The only choice I could make." Rick looked over at Shane who was standing there his eyes red from tears shed in the brief moment he had been gone. "Melody fought for that little girl. Mel made sure Sophia got away from the walkers."

"I'm sure nobody doubts that," Shane spoke softly from his spot as he too leaned against the guardrail.

A silence fell over the group after Shane had said that. Rick could feel the pang in his heart as he looked between Shane and Carol. Shane was holding it together better than Rick thought he would while Carol was falling apart. Lori was holding onto Carol's shoulders rubbing them gently. Carl stood next to Glenn tears in the young boy's eyes hearing that his two best friends were gone. Glenn looked ready to break down and cry while Dale had a comforting hand on both boys' shoulders. Andrea had a shocked look on her face as she gazed out at the woods. T-Dog had a hollowed out expression on his face like he was trying to process it. Rick's gaze turned back to look at Daryl. The man was standing there his hand clenching and unclenching at his side. The anger was present on his face, but he knew Daryl wouldn't do anything.

"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol's soft cried ripped through the silence.

That's when Rick felt his resolve finally crack. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he nodded before climbing back to his feet. He wasn't sure what more he could say to the woman. He wanted to find Sophia so she wouldn't have to feel the loss, the hollowing feeling that was resting in his gut right now. He didn't want Carol to have to feel the pain that came with losing someone close to her, like he was with Melody. Rick turned away from the group and walked away, his gun hitting his side as he walked. He made sure he was far enough away as he put his hand to his eyes the tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly taking in the bright white around me. I let out a small breath of relief. Heaven.

"Good, you're awake," a hoarse voice spoke from my left.

My eyes quickly shot in the direction of the voice my heart pounding quickly. A sudden pain ripped through my leg before more minor pain spread through the rest of my body. I grunted in pain as I tried moving my body to get away from the voice.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you."

My eyes shot towards the voice narrowing in confusion seeing who was sitting there. He was an older man, white hair and kind blue gray eyes. He was dressed like a conservative farmer and judging by his looks he was an older gentleman; early 60s.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice was hoarse causing me to cough a few times.

"You are a guest in my home," he said simply his hands folded on his lap. I moved slightly trying my best to sit up, but everything hurt.

"I fell," I groaned finally managing to get myself up.

The older man nodded before pushing away the blanket to show me my legs. My jaw fell open slightly seeing how bruised they were. There were several angry red marks raising off my skin from some deep cuts. There were small black sutures holding together a few of the wounds. What shocked me even more was everything looked surgically done. My right ankle had some ice wrapped around it and was propped up on a small pillow.

"Otis found you in the woods. Just south of here. You took a tumble down a ravine. You're lucky you survived. Looks like your legs were the worst off."

I was still staring at the stitches trying to wrap my mind around it. "Did you do this?"

"You would have bled out eventually," he stared at me no judgment on his face, but he didn't exactly looked thrilled either. "The wound on your thigh was too deep to be left unattended." I shook my head before my eyes widened.

"Did you find a little girl? Anywhere around me? She's twelve, blonde hair, blue eyes," I asked frantically as I pushed the covers away from me. I ignored the pain as I kicked my feet out trying to get out of the bed. The man didn't respond, instead he looked to the ground shaking his head.

"Daddy," a small voice asked from the doorway.

My head whipped around hoping that by some chance it might had been a very confused Sophia. Instead there was a teenage girl standing there her blue eyes wide as she walked in carrying a tray with some food on it. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, her eyes darting between me and the other man.

"Thank you, Beth," the man nodded. "Just set it down on the dresser."

The young girl nodded before setting it where she was told. "It's good to see you're awake. You had us all worried," the girl sent me a sweet smile before turning around and slowly leaving the room.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed breathing hard from the exertion of trying to get up as another woman walked into the room. She was an older woman probably late 40s early 50s and she was followed by another woman who looked a little older than Beth who had just left the room. The man next to me nodded to both of them as they came to a stop at the foot of the bed.

"Maggie, I think it would be best if you helped your sister," the white haired man next to me nodded to the younger woman. She parted her lips like she was going to argue, but the stern look from the man made her close her pink lips before turning around and stalking out of the room.

"Who are you people?" I asked as I tried standing up. A pain shot through my legs as I put my full weight on them. I managed to stand for a moment before I felt my body falling to the ground before my cheek met the hardwood floor beneath me.

"My name is Hershel," the older man stated as he stared down at me. The woman was immediately at my side as she wrapped her arm around me trying to help me up. "Patricia and I patched up the severe cuts along your body. Your strength will return in a day or two."

"I need to get out of here now," I grunted as Patricia got me up on my feet.

"You need more rest. You can barely hold your own weight," Hershel shook his head. "A few days of rest and you are free to go."

"No," I shook my head as Patricia forced me to sit down on the bed. "You don't understand there is a little girl out there that needs me."

"Hershel knows what he's talking about-"

"I'm a goddamn nurse, I know what he's saying," I snapped at the woman as a shooting pain went through my head. I brought both of my hands up pressing them to my temples applying slight pressure. I felt Patricia leave my side causing me to lift my head for a moment to see Hershel nodding. I stared at him confused before I felt a prick in the crook of my neck. I gasped at the sudden stick before it was instantly gone.

"I apologize for this, but it's for both your safety and the safety of my family," Hershel stated as he stood up. My hand was on the spot where the prick was before I felt my muscles begin to loosen. It got harder and harder for me to hold myself up before I felt someone slowly lay me back on the bed as my eyes fell shut.

* * *

Daryl moved ahead of the group his crossbow pointed to the ground for now, but his arms were tensed so he could bring it up at a moment's notice. Ever since they had left the camp he could feel the dread climbing around in his gut. He was tired, frustrated, and utterly lost. _She was all I had left_. He shook his head trying to pull her from his mind. He should have gone after them sooner, should have followed Rick.

"You okay?" Andrea's voice broke his concentration.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Daryl shrugged her off. Relentless as she was Andrea was at his side again.

"You just lost someone, Daryl. It's okay to grieve-"

"I didn't lose anyone!" he snapped glaring back at Andrea. Andrea stood there with wide eyes as the group came to a stop watching the two closely. She knew not to push people when they were upset but he needed to know.

"She loved you, Daryl," she shook her head as tears started filling her own eyes for a moment. "She wouldn't want you hate yourself for not being there."

Daryl clenched his jaw before shaking his head. He looked over at the rest of the group noticing the stares, pity and grief. He had lost Merle and then Mel. They were just waiting for him to snap he could see it. His eyes landed on Rick seeing the familiar loss on his face.

"What cha'll staring at?" Daryl snapped. "We got a little girl we gotta find." He turned away from them shaking his head before continuing to walk on. He was going to find that little girl for Mel so she didn't die in vain.

Rick was the first to follow after Daryl. He shook his head slightly at Andrea who nodded realizing pushing had been a bad call. She fell is step behind Rick then it was Carol, Glenn, Carl, Lori, and Shane taking up the back. It was risky taking that big of a group out into the woods to look for a little girl, but that was just it. Mel was gone and Sophia was out there by herself and if she saw walkers rip into Mel, she would be traumatized.

Daryl's grip tightened on the crossbow when he noticed movement behind a nearby tree. His jaw clenched as the figure disappeared behind the tree. He came to a stop his eyes narrowed at the tree as Rick came to a stop next to him. The leader noticed the look on the redneck's face and he knew there was something going on. He followed Daryl's gaze to the tree in question.

"What is it?" Rick questioned turning his gaze from Daryl to the tree then back to Daryl.

He shook his head. "Ghosts," he told Rick honestly. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

_Daryl moved slowly behind the kid and the girl, his brother right next to him. The two people ahead of them were skittish. They didn't trust him and his brother and they had a good reason not to. The way Merle attacked that girl he was surprised she was even taking them back to their camp. It was risky, but there was something about this girl that he just couldn't put his finger on. _

_"Whatchu think, little brother?" Merle's voice met his ears. He looked over shaking his head before his eyes went back to the girl, Melody. She was a small thing, thin but she had some muscle. The way she took down Merle was proof of that. Her chocolate colored hair was straight despite the tangles that came with roughing it out in the wild for a few days. Her skin was slightly tanned meaning she had spent a good deal of time out in the sun which made sense considering. Her light brown eyes though is what made him falter. Usually if anyone had gotten the upper-hand on Merle he was there to take the threat out. No one threatened his brother and got away with it. _

_"Keep up," the girl stated looking at them over her shoulder. "We ain't got all day."_

_Her accent came out thick there, but earlier it didn't sound that way. He didn't care. He looked over at his brother who was watching Melody a lecherous look on his face. Daryl reached over and hit his brother on the arm shaking his head. _

_"This is what we're gonna do," Merle stated his voice low. "We're gonna rob these people blind. Then we're gonna take that __fine__ piece of ass with us...you know __entertainment__."_

_Daryl looked over at his brother, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to do that, but if these people had some things that would help him and his brother survive then he'd take it. What he didn't wanna do was kidnap someone. That girl was trying to survive just like the rest of them. They were survivors, they didn't need to be treatin' each other like they had before. _

_He listened more to the conversation that Chinese kid and Melody were having rather than listening to his own brother. They were arguing quietly about a guy named Shane and how he was gonna "freak out when they showed up with two hillbillies." He watched their backs closely specifically Melody's. This girl was small but she packed a punch. What was the rest of this camp going to be like?_

_The two came to a sudden stop before Melody and the Chinese looking dweeb turned to look at the two. "Okay," Melody took a step towards them. "You let me do all the talking and they might let you stay."_

_"We ain't looking to stay long," Merle grinned at the girl, his lips curled cruelly. "But you're more than welcomed to come along with us. Keep good ol' Merle company."_

_Melody scoffed at the older brother before turning her gaze to Daryl. "How about you keep him on a leash. People might actually like him if he's muzzled."_

_Merle's lips curled up into a smirk before he stepped towards Melody. Daryl instantly put himself between his brother and the petite woman shaking his head. "We ain't here to fight. Let's just get this over with, get some help and get the hell outta here. Deal?" Daryl said looking between Merle and Melody._

_"Deal," Mel answered. "Come on Glenn. Better go warn Shane."_

_Daryl watched the girl closely before shaking his head a Merle. He didn't want any more enemies. Shit was hard enough, but Merle was right about one thing. They weren't gonna stay long no matter how pretty that girl was._

* * *

Daryl kept his pace in front of the rest of the group ignoring the slight chatter in the back from Lori, Carl, and Shane. He kept his eyes roaming the ground and the trees around them looking for any sign of Sophia's tracks. After they had found Mel's body they followed Sophia's tracks only for the trail to grow cold. It was a fucked situation, but no one else was good enough at tracking. Rick was still shaken and Shane was out for blood. She didn't deserve to go out like that, but he couldn't help the feeling in his gut that she was still out there. Same as Sophia.

"Daryl." He came to a sudden stop, Rick nearly running into the back of him.

"What?" Daryl snapped at Rick. The sheriff's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Daryl.

"What?"

"You say something?" Daryl snapped.

"No," Rick stated slowly glancing back at the others who looked equally as confused.

"Daryl," the whisper came again causing him to turn back to the front his eyes narrowed. His mind was fucking with him. It had to be. He scanned the woods until he saw a familiar figure standing near some trees. "Come on Robin Hood. You ain't far."

Daryl stared at her for a moment his eyes narrowed dangerously before he tightened his grip on the crossbow. He moved forward slowly before she disappeared behind the familiar nylon of a generic camping tent. Daryl put his hand up to Rick motioning for them to stop before he silently pointed to the tent and slowly crouched down. Rick understanding what was being said motioned for the others to kneel down as well.

"She could be in there?" Shane asked his voice quiet as he saw the mellow yellow and gray tent.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there," Daryl muttered thinking about what he had just seen.

He slowly crept forward before standing up and moving around the trees getting a better look at the tent. The flap was hanging slightly open meaning there might be someone or something in there. He looked back at Rick pointing between the two of them then the tent before Rick nodded. Shane came to a stop just behind Rick as Daryl pulled out his knife and slowly crept forward. His eyes darting around the tent remembering the familiar brunette he had seen earlier. There were supplies strewed across the ground outside the tent, from old food wrappers to soiled medical supplies. He set his crossbow down holding just his knife as he reached the tent flap, the knife held tightly in his hand ready to strike if needed. He tried peeking into the flap, but didn't want to open it completely in case there was something in there before he carefully made his way to the corner of the tent peeking in. He couldn't see a goddamn thing. He looked back at Rick shrugging, but staying poised to strike.

Rick called out to Carol motioning for her to come forward while Shane made sure the rest of the approaching group gave Rick and Carol some room. Daryl stood there ready at the tent flap as Rick explained to Carol what she had to do. He began bouncing on his feet as he thought about what Mel had said...or ghost Mel. Was this what she was talking about? Was Sophia in there? What were they close to? _Pull it together Dixon_, Daryl thought shaking his head. _You were seeing things. She wasn't there. She ain't there anymore so let her go._

"Sophia, sweetie," Carol called out softly pulling Daryl from his thoughts. "You in there? Sophia it's mommy." Daryl looked back at the petrified woman. He wanted to make this right for her even if he couldn't get Mel back he'd get Sophia back. "Sophia, we're all here baby. It's mommy."

There was no reply nor any movement inside the tent. Daryl looked back at Rick shaking his head slightly before Rick moved forward towards the tent. As he moved forward Daryl reached down slowly unzipping the tent trying his best not to make too much noise in case there was a walker inside. Once it was open enough he carefully pulled back the flap before covering his nose with the back of his hand. The stench coming out of the tent was nearly unbearable. The smell of rotting flesh hit his noise causing him to cough turning away from the smell to catch his breath. He slowly made his way into the tent hearing Rick coughing and gagging from outside. He noticed the large hole in the back of the person's head his face scrunching up in disgust seeing the rest of the person. The bottom half of its jaw was missing while maggots were burrowing holes into its forehead.

"Daryl?" he heard Carol calling out for him. He reached down and pulled the pistol out of the dead man's hand as he heard his name being called out again. He looked up turning so he could put the pistol in the back of his pants before he froze. Standing in the corner was Melody. Her clothes were dirty her hair matted. He took a step forward towards her as her head shot up only her eyes...her eyes weren't brown no more. The whites were bloodshot the iris a bright yellow fading into and iridescent green. His breathing grew heavy as he watched her cock her head to the side.

"What happened Daryl?" she asked her voice sounding gurgled as some blood dripped down her chin.

He shook his head his eyes wide taking a step back before he ran into the dead guy in the chair. His eyes shot down to the dead man before back to the corner where Mel was...only to find there was no one there. He whipped around looking at the inside of the tent seeing that he was the only living one there. She shook his head once more trying his best to calm his racing heart before he stepped out of the tent trying to keep his composure.

"It ain't her," he announced as he stepped out into the fresh air. He wasn't sure if he was talking about Mel or Sophia.

"What's in there?" Andrea asked watching Daryl closely as Lori comforted Carol.

"Just some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out," Daryl responded as he picked up his crossbow making sure it was ready to go before slinging it over his shoulder. "Ain't that what he called it?"

Before Daryl could say anything the sound of ringing bells could be heard in the distance. They were faint, but they were there. Rick pointed towards the ringing before he, Shane, and Daryl all took off towards the noise. The rest of the group quickly followed knowing that there was the possibility that the ringing could be Sophia.

This could be it. Maybe that's what his hallucinations were trying to tell him. The bells seemed to be echoing all around them it was hard to get a good direction on them. The group stopped discussing what they were hearing and what direction. Daryl's eyes scanned the woods quickly before they stopped at a familiar figure. Melody was standing there looking normal, not like in the tent. He quickly looked at the others noticing that no one seemed to be able to see her. She was looking straight at Daryl before turning her head in the direction Rick was saying the bells were coming from. There was no doubt that was where they needed to go. _Thanks, Mel_, Daryl thought as the group rushed down the hill in Mel's direction. As Daryl passed her, the familiar brown gaze met his blues before she smiled and nodded. He hurried past her glancing back for a brief moment only to find she wasn't there.

The bells tolled a few more times before the woods once again fell silent as before. They kept moving in the same general direction Rick had pointed out. The group was growing weary as they continued to move quickly before relief flooded through Rick for a brief moment as they broke the tree line. The relief was quickly shattered by Shane as he came to a stop next to Rick.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple. No bells," he pointed out his rifle in his hands. Rick shook his head before taking off in a sprint.

They would have to cross an extremely small cemetery to get to the small white church that rested on the other side of the clearing. The rest of the group followed quickly behind all sprinting as fast as they could to keep up with Rick. There was the chance that the little girl was still alive he was gonna do everything in his power to get to her as quickly as possible. He couldn't save Mel, so he was gonna do everything in his power to get Sophia back.

His sheriff's hat covered his eyes from the sunlight as he rounded the small church both Daryl and Shane right behind him. He noticed a pair of blood red double doors which more than likely led to the main hall. He quickly made his way up the stair, Daryl right behind him. They stopped at the door exchanging nods of understanding as Daryl readied his crossbow. The two men slowly pushed open the red doors revealing the hall where mass took place. The church looked relatively untouched, but what was unnerving was the three bodies in the pews. They looked dead if it hadn't been for the light snarling noise that began echoing around the church. The three bodies that had previously been facing forward turned around to look at Daryl, Rick, and Shane as they entered.

The three walkers eyed the three men closely before they slowly stood up. Almost like they were pissed off for having their 'mass' interrupted. Rick reached behind him as Lori held out a large, wicked looking machete before he began moving towards the walker on the left side of the room. Shane headed straight down the aisle pulling out his own knife going for the walker in the front. Daryl handed Glenn his crossbow as the Korean kid handed him a knife with a nasty hook on the end. All three walkers were quickly taken down by the men as silently as they could before the reality of the situation set in. Sophia wasn't here.

"SOPHIA!" Rick yelled his voice echoing.

Daryl walked up the center aisle towards the statue of Jesus Christ that was hanging on a cross. "Yo, J.C., you taking requests?"

* * *

I could feel the dull ache in my legs before I slowly opened my eyes. The familiar white ceiling came into focus as my hands moved slowly at my sides. The feeling of the cottons sheets beneath my cracked fingertips caused me to grimace before I stopped the movement. I closed my eyes again as my head felt like it weighed tons and my ears popped painfully. Once the feel passed I slowly sat up my hand to my head.

"You'll be groggy for a little while, but I'm sure you knew that," Hershel's deep voice met my ears.

"You knocked me out," I groaned glaring up at him.

Hershel nodded before looking down over my body where the stitches were before his eyes met mine once more. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I answered honestly.

"Physically...or mentally?" the man asked. His eyes stared into me like he knew exactly what I was going through.

I scoffed shaking my head looking away from him. "Both," I whispered. Hershel placed a hand on my shoulder before nodding.

"I understand you've been through some trials lately. The wounds to your body tell me that. But there is hope. You survived. We can help others do the same," Hershel stated before taking his hand away. I wasn't sure what that meant, but it made sense. "Now let's get you up on your feet and see how your strength is."

"How long have I been out?" I asked reaching both hands out gripping his.

"About a day and a half," the man answered taking a firm grip of my hands before nodding.

"I have to-" I cut myself off grunting as I climbed to my feet. A sharp pain ripped through my ankle, but I had enough strength to stand. "There's a little girl out there I have to find."

Hershel looked up at me his eyes showing a brief glimpse of sadness before it was gone.

"You said you were a nurse?" Hershel asked.

I nodded. "I used to be. I was a trauma nurse in the emergency room."

"Your skills come in handy I presume?"

"Just like yours," I tilted my head at him before he took my hand and placed it on his arm before slowly helping me walk. He didn't respond to my comment instead just guiding me. I wasn't sure why he was helping me, but I didn't pull away. I looked down to see what I was wearing and noticed I wasn't in my own clothes, I was in someone else's.

"My daughter Maggie lent you those," Hershel stated seeing my confusion. "She, Beth, and Patricia helped clean you up and change you."

I sighed as we reached what looked like the front door. "Thank you," I said softly as he opened the door and guided me out.

I took a deep breath as the fresh air hit my nostrils. The familiar smell of the sweet Georgia country hit my senses as a light wind tussled my hair. A light smile crossed my face until reality came crashing back down. I turned and looked at the house I had been in and realized this was a farm house. The barn could be seen a little in the distance while several coops were set up alongside the house. The wraparound porch we were standing on was also occupied by none other than Hershel's daughter, Maggie. She was leaning against the railing her eyes scanning the countryside. I nodded to Hershel who slowly let go of my arm letting me stand on my own.

I slowly began to walk towards Maggie my face set with determination. I felt fine, but every time I moved the stitches felt like they got tighter causing discomfort to shoot up my leg. I slowly came to a stop next to Maggie who was watching me closely before her eyes flickered over to her father then back to me.

"You're on your feet sooner than we expected," Maggie's thick southern accent coming out. Her short brown hair waving slightly in the wind as she turned her body to face me. I shrugged as I leaned against the railing my eyes turning from Maggie to the open farmland in front of us.

"Gotta be a quick healer in these times."

"You're safe out here," Maggie stated looking out at the land with me.

"No one's safe," I muttered darkly my gaze turning back to where Hershel had been standing only to see he wasn't there.

I sighed before my gaze turned out to the land once more. My eyes scanning over it quickly wondering which direction I had come from. How far was I from the others? Were they okay? What if they were out there still looking for me and Sophia...Damn. Sophia. I could feel the familiar stinging in my eyes from tears that wanted to fall. She could still be out there wandering and scared and I was sitting here doing nothing. Why wasn't I out there?

"You know when Otis brought you back, daddy was sure you'd die," Maggie blurted out as she began to pace behind me. "You'd lost so much blood. You were as pale as a ghost."

"And I didn't go into shock?" I asked looking back at her. "Impressive."

Maggie nodded, "How'd your legs feel?"

I sighed looking down at them. I leaned over rolling up the jeans a bit to show the nasty marks. "Okay, actually. I can stand, that's a plus..." I looked back up noticing Maggie's gaze was fixated on something behind me.

I gave her a confused look before turning around to see what was going on. In the distance just beyond the barbed wire fence there was someone approaching. They were so far away it was hard to get a good look at who it was, but it did look like it was carrying something. I looked back at Maggie whose eyes were wide as she pulled out some binoculars. She suddenly turned around and shouted for her father. My eyes widened as I took the binoculars from her and looked out to see who was approaching.

My heart wretched when I saw who it was. Rick Grimes was running towards us looking out of breath and the front of his sheriff's uniform was covered in blood. In his arms was the source of the blood. Carl hung limply in his father's arms as the man raced towards us breathing heavily. I nearly dropped the binoculars as Hershel came out of the house with Patricia, Beth, and Jimmy who was carrying a baseball bat.

"Was he bit?" Hershel called out as Rick came closer his labored breathing meeting my ears.

"Shot!" Rick called back. "By your man!"

"Otis?" Patricia asked.

"He said find Hershel," Rick's voice was breaking as he adjusted his son in his arms.

I stood there frozen on the porch unable to move. Carl got shot by the man that had saved my life? How? What happened? I could hear the desperation in Rick's voice to help Carl as Hershel quickly told Rick to bring the young boy inside as he rolled up his sleeves. My eyes met Hershel's as he nodded to me. I quickly went inside before the others and towards the room I was in, ignoring the pains shooting up my legs. I quickly prepped the bed I had been in moments ago as Hershel came in with a devastated Rick behind him.

"Patricia, I need my full kit!" Hershel called out. "Maggie, painkillers, coagulates-grab everything! Clean towels, sheets, alcohol! Melody, I'll need your help."

My gaze snapped up to see Hershel pointing Rick to the bed. As I looked up my gaze met with a familiar set of shocked blues as he carefully lowered his son on the bed. His eyes were red and bloodshot as he stared at me his mouth partially open. I could see the confusion and horror on his face but nothing was said or done as Hershel pushed Rick back and out of the way so he could get beside him.

"Melody, I need vitals now!" Hershel snapped at me as Patricia handed me the blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope. I tore my eyes away from Rick grabbing the supplied before immediately setting to work on the little man in front of me. Hershel didn't know I knew them. "Pillowcase," he demanded of Rick.

"Is he alive?" Rick asked looking down and the pale white boy.

"Barely," I answered my voice coming out more forceful than necessary. "BP is 80 over 60, we don't have long Hershel."

"Pillowcase, quick!" Hershel snapped at Rick. Rick had a shocked look on his face as her took in everything that was going on his eyes darting from me to Hershel back to Carl. His movements were sluggish, but his eyes were wide. I pulled the cuff off Carl's small arm before helping Hershel push up the young boy's shirt revealing the scattered wound on the right side of his chest. "Fold it, make it a pad," Hershel continued barking orders at Rick. "Melody, heartbeat?"

I put the stethoscope in my ear before holding the cold metal to the skin just above Carl's small heart. I listened carefully for any sign of a beat my heart sinking slightly when I heard nothing at first until there was a sudden lub-dub. I sighed in relief before looking up at Hershel nodding.

"We have a heartbeat."

"It's faint," I told him pulling the scope from my ears handing it back to Patricia. I looked down at Rick's hands pressing the pillowcase to Carl's chest, his hands shaking. "Rick I got it." His eyes immediately shot up to meet mine. "Rick...We have it. Let go."

After a moment of hesitation Rick stepped back as Patricia quickly stepped in taking Rick's place. Hershel called out for Maggie to get an IV going while Patricia and I handled the bloody wound. I nodded to Patricia who let go of the wound as I pressed my hands to it firmly. I could feel the squishing liquid beneath my fingers as she went to grab a proper pad for the bleeding. Maggie appeared at my side holding an IV just as Patricia came back with a sterile pad. I quickly pulled the bloody pillowcase away, tossing it to the ground behind me before taking the needle from Maggie as she held it out to me. I carefully surveyed Carl's arm before I found a good vein and stuck the needle in. Maggie handed me some medical tape as she held the IV bag up so the liquids could flow. I taped the head of the tube to Carl's arm before taking a step back.

"Rick, we're gonna do everything we can okay? You need to give us some room," Hershel stated fiercely. "Melody, take him outside."

I looked up at Hershel confused before nodding. I stepped back and away from the little boy as Maggie took my spot next to Carl. I shook my head before grabbing Rick's arm slowly pulling him away from the chaos. My hands covered in Carl's blood I moved the man out of the room. We reached the open front door and walked out onto the porch when Rick came to a sudden stop as he whipped around quickly to face me.

"Mel?" he asked softly. His bloody hands reached up cupping both my cheeks as he stared down at me. "Melody?" his voice careful like he was afraid it was a dream.

"Hey there, sheriff," I whispered my eyes tearing up as I stared up at him.

The tears gathered in Rick eyes as he let his hands drop only to wrap his arms around my neck pulling me close. I closed my eyes as my cheek was squished against his chest my arms wrapping around his body. I felt his body shake in a silent sob as he held onto me tightly. I wasn't sure if the sob was for me or the fact that Carl was laying inside with a gunshot to the chest.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered pressing a kiss to my head before pulling back his hands once again on my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," I told him shaking my head. "Not just yet."

"Rick!"

My heart jumped as I pulled away from Rick turning around to face the source of the voice. I wasn't sure whether he'd be pissed at me or happy to see me, but it was a chance I was willing to take. I hands hung at my sides as he slowly approached his eyes wide like he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him. It worried me the way both men had looked at me when they initially saw me. It was almost like they were seeing a ghost, like they thought I was dead. He made his way quickly up the steps in front of me and Rick before wrapping his arms around me pulling me to his body tightly.

"Damn I should disappear more often," I muttered as I rested my cheek on his chest the sound of his heart beat calming me for a brief moment.

"What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Love you too, Shane." I retorted pulling away from him. There was relief in his eyes as he searched over me.

"You bit, scratched?" I shook my head. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

I looked between him and Rick confused before I saw the empty look on Rick's face. He was going into shock. I quickly pulled away from Shane and putting my hands gently to Rick's cheeks.

"Melody!" Hershel's voice echoed through the house and out onto the front porch. Rick whipped around towards the voice, but I grabbed his arm keeping him from moving.

"Shane, talk to him," I looked at me brother. "Keep him calm."

I watched as his hands shook before Shane appeared next to me with a rag talking soothingly to Rick. I took a deep breath ignoring the pain shooting up my ankle as I quickly walked into the house and back towards the room Carl lay in. That little man had to make it...He just had to.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting! It's been a hectic week! Anyways this is a lot of Daryl and Rick and I really hope y'all enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you wanna see more of! Again thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you!**


	8. Look After You

_**Chapter 8 - Look After You**_

"Keep pressure," Hershel told me as he pulled his hands away from the pad. I nodded keeping pressure to the wound as I looked down at Carl. There was sweat forming along his skin which was both a good and bad sign. I kept my gaze glued on Carl as Rick and Shane entered the room asking about Carl. I wanted to tell him he would be just fine...Carl was a tough kid just like his daddy.

* * *

_"Why didn't mom and Shane come?" Carl asked as I handed him a small cooler that he could actually carry. _

_I reached into the back of the car for another bag trying not to answer his question. We were out here because your mom is an idiot, is what I wanted to tell him. Over the past few weeks the tension between Lori and Rick had reached a boiling point. She literally told him to take Carl for the weekend to give her time to think._

_"Well," Rick's voice broke my concentration as he appeared next to me taking one of the bags from my hands. "Your mom had some errands to run and Shane-"_

_"Had to work," I cut Rick off looking down at Carl. "Are you telling me you'd rather be with your mom and Shane than with me and your awesome dad?"_

_Carl grinned shaking his head causing Rick to grin down at the young boy. "Then its settled. We're gonna have the best camping trip the world's ever seen," Rick nodded putting his hand on his young son's head. _

_Carl grinned nodding looking over at me before hiking up the cooler I had handed him before he started walking towards our campsite. I shook my head at the kid before making sure I had as many bags as I could carry before looking over at Rick. He was looking after Carl with a smile on his face before his light blue gaze turned to me. _

_"Let's start this adventure, shall we?" he asked a grin on his face._

_"Wouldn't wanna prolong the best camping trip the world's ever seen," I grinned as I moved past Rick his arm nudged mine grinning at me before we began our trip to the campsite. _

_The last half of the day was spent trying to set up the tent. The laughter from the three of us echoed around the camp as we worked. Carl was trying his hardest to help while Rick and I bickered back at forth with eventually led to me tackling Rick then Carl jumping on both of us. The heat of the sun slowly faded as we managed to get the tent up and all our stuff set up inside. _

_Rick was kneeling down next to the fire pit doing his best to light the kindling having little success. Carl and I were sitting in some chairs watching him both of us had amused looks on our faces. I looked over at Carl winking at him before I stood up and walked over to Rick kneeling down next to him._

_"Move over survivor man, I got this," I grinned as he scoffed before handing me some of the kindling. I shook my head pulling out a lighter._

_"Now that's cheating."_

_"No, that's being prepared," I grinned looking over at Carl who gave me a thumbs up._

_"Sorry dad, but she beat you on that one." _

_"You turned my own kid against me," Rick nudged me as I watched the fire slowly creep under the logs. _

_"All in a good day's work," I winked at him before pointing to Carl who pointed back an even bigger grin on his face._

* * *

"Melody, I need you focused," Hershel's severe voice snapped me out of the memory. I tore my gaze away from Carl's face. I looked over at where Rick was standing with Shane. Both men were staring down at me and Carl hollow looks on their faces. I knew they wanted to be happy they found me but with Carl like this I understood the horror. It would kill me if we couldn't save him. "I need you two to step out please."

Shane nodded taking a hold of Rick's arm slowly guiding the man out. His gaze was blank, but he was struggling. Lori didn't know and that's what was killing Rick. Those two may get at each other sometimes, but he really did love her. Shane nodded to me before he closed the door behind them blocking us. I turned my gaze back to Hershel nodding. We had to get the fragments out.

"Hold him down. As soon as I start digging into his skin he's gonna react," Hershel stated pointing to Carl's shoulders.

I closed my eyes briefly before nodding. I opened my brown eyes before slowly placing one hand on his chest and the other near his hip in case his feet started kicking. He would be in a lot of pain and he would be extremely scared. I just hoped when he woke up he would see a familiar face and not react as much. I put just enough pressure to keep him down as Hershel peeled away the bloody pad. I cringed away from the site focusing my eyes on Carl's young face as his cheeks began to twitch.

I listened to the shallow breathing coming from underneath me as the squishing of Hershel's tools met my ears. Almost like an instantaneous reaction Carl's eyes snapped open wide. They were full of fear and pain. He let out a gurgled groan as he began squirming more than I expected. I didn't want to have to put more pressure on him than necessary.

"Carl," I said softly bringing to boy's wild unfocused eyes to me. "Hey there handsome, look at me. Come on look at me, Carl." He cried out as the first tear dripped down from the corner of his eyes. I applied more pressure as he groaned, more tears falling down his face. It tore at my heart listening to him struggle like that. "Hershel!" I snapped looking back at the man whose tools were still in Carl's skin as he dug around for the fragments. "Hershel it's killing him!"

"Maggie, I need blood!" Hershel told his daughter not looking up from the wound. Maggie nodded before quickly leaving the room to go get Rick.

I kept pressure on the young boy as he squirmed beneath me. The sound of Rick's boots against the hardwood floor met my ears. I looked over my shoulder at him seeing the shocked look on his face as Maggie dragged him along after her. The horror crossed onto Rick's face as Carl squirmed and cried out. I was doing my best to keep him down.

"DAD!" Carl cried out as Shane came to my side. He put his hands on Carl's legs keeping the boy from kicking. Patricia grabbed a hold of Rick sitting him down in a chair to start the transfusion. Carl screamed out again causing me to close my eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Shh, Carl it's gonna be okay, bub. I promise you it's gonna be okay. Carl look at me handsome," I tried calming him down but his screams grew louder as Hershel dug deeper into his skin.

"STOP! You're killin' him!" Rick screamed over Carl's cries.

"RICK! Do you want him to live?!" Hershel shouted back keeping his eyes glued to the wound.

"Rick!" I shouted drawing his attention from his son to me. "Rick, he needs blood!" Rick stared at me his gaze shifting between me and his son as Carl cried beneath me.

"RICK! DO IT NOW!" Shane raged at the man.

Rick clenched his jaw before nodding at me. Patricia quickly prepped Rick for the needle stick. I leaned back slightly as Shane moved up his hand resting on the side of Carl's face for a moment before he fell back again. I kept my hold firmly on his shoulders as he cried for me to let him go. I shook my head holding back the tears when he suddenly closed his eyes the crying and screaming gone. Shane's eyes widened as he looked between me and Hershel horror on his face.

"He just passed out," Hershel explained looking up at Shane before focusing back on the wound. As Shane and I loosened our hold on Carl, Hershel pulled out a tiny fragment of the bullet. "One down...Five to go." He dropped the shrapnel into a bowl Patricia had brought in earlier. I shook my head as I leaned back my knees on the floor as I sat next to the bed.

It had to be at least a good hour that had passed after Hershel had gotten the first fragment out. Carl passing out had made him nervous and he refused to get the rest out until the boy had a chance to come back from the shock. Rick had been slowly giving blood to his son; the blood pumping from his body into a jar then into Carl's body. I was resting against the wall watching Carl's chest slowly rise and fall.

"Pressure's stable," Hershel's voice broke the silence in the room.

"Lori needs to be here," Rick said looking between me and Shane. Shane was leaning against the fireplace in the room his head resting on the palm of his hand. "She doesn't even know what's going on. I gotta - I gotta go find her. Bring her back here."

"You can't do that," Hershel shook his head.

"She's his mother," Rick spat at the older man. "She needs to know what's happened. Her son's lying here shot!"

I closed my eyes hearing Rick say that. I knew Lori deserved to know, but how far away was she? I put my hands to my legs slowly running my hands from my thighs to me knees. Hershel explained the need for more blood bringing Shane into it. As much as I hated to admit it, Rick was right, Lori needed to be here and Hershel was right saying Rick couldn't go more than 50 feet from Carl's side. Someone was going to have to go out and get Lori and bring her back.

I watched as Rick slowly stood up out of his chair after Patricia had taken the IV out of his arm. He kept saying how Lori needed to know as he slowly made his way towards the door his arm tucked close to his body. He was stumbling which immediately alerted me. I was on my feet as Shane tried to help Rick only for him to push past and out the door. I sighed softly looking up at Shane who's gaze met mine. He nodded before walking out after Rick. The door closed softly behind them leaving me, Hershel, and Carl in the room alone as Patricia exited out another door.

"Anything you would like to tell me?" Hershel's voice drew my attention back to him. The man was sitting on the left side of Carl his eyes glued onto my form. The stethoscope hung around his neck his hand resting on his knees as he stared at me.

"I was there the day this kid was born," I said softly looking down at Carl. I sat down in the seat Rick had vacated moments ago as I gazed down at his pale skin. "And I hope I'm long gone the day he dies."

Hershel nodded. "Any children of your own?"

I shook my head the familiar empty feeling settling in my gut. "No, I missed my chance..."

Hershel nodded as he stood up. There was this look on his face like he knew what I was talking about. Like he knew the pain somehow. I let that idea go as he walked to the door and opened it. I knew Maggie, Otis, Shane, and Rick were out there, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My legs were beginning to feel numb as I sat there my gaze never leaving Carl's face. I had lost two kids already...I wasn't gonna lose a third.

Finally gaining my strength back I moved over to the side of the bed where the blood had been transfusing into his body. I rested my hand on the boy's arm feeling the clammy skin beneath my own. I pursed my lips tightly together as I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. There was internal bleeding, according to Hershel. Most of the time internal bleeding couldn't be stopped and in these circumstances it was even worse.

"Hey handsome," I said softly my eyes opening as I took in his calm face. "You are strongest kid I know. I mean look at you...Take a bullet to the stomach and you're still here. Somehow you're still here."

"Otis no!" Patricia's voice cut my thought process off. I looked over to the open door confused wondering what was going on. I leaned forward pressing my lips to the young boy's clammy forehead before moving to the door to see everyone in the living room.

"I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone," Otis stated looking around. Otis was a big man, but he looked more like an oversized teddy bear than a hunter. "I'll be alright."

"Take what on alone?" I asked looking over at Shane noticing that was who Otis was shrugging to. The eyes in the room turned to look at me as I limped slightly into the room noticing no one was answering me. "Take what on alone?"

"We're going to get some medical supplies from a local high school," Shane answered turning to look at me. I stared at him a confounded look on my face before I glanced over at Rick. His eyes were red as he watched the situation carefully.

"I'm going with you-"

"That's not an option-"

"If I wanna go, you can't stop me, Shane," I cut him off after he cut me off.

"He's right," Hershel spoke up. "You're injured. If you pull the stitches in your leg you could bleed out. They aren't properly healed yet. You've been on your feet today more than you should have. Let them do this."

I looked back at Hershel a disagreeing look on my face before Rick stepped forward putting his hand on my shoulder. "I need you here," he said softly. "Until Lori gets here, you're the closest he has to an aunt. Please." I looked into Rick's eyes for a moment seeing nothing but the sincerity in them. I nodded taking a step back away from him as he turned to look at Otis. "I should thank you."

"Wait till that boy of yours is up and around," Otis responded turning his gaze away from Rick. His shoulders hung as he fiddled with something in his hands. "Then we'll talk...I'll go gather some things."

The room fell silent as Maggie approached Rick about where Lori was. My gaze went from Maggie and Rick over to Shane who was leaning against the wall near the window. He turned his gaze to meet mine before he motioned towards the door. Crossing my arms over my chest I slowly followed Shane as the two of us walked outside and onto the porch. The cool breeze hit my exposed arms causing me to shiver for a moment before coming to a stop. Shane walked over and leaned on one of the railings looking out over the land.

"We thought you were dead," Shane broke the silence. I grimaced in pain as I put more weight on my foot than I should have as I walked to the railing. I slowly leaned forward my elbows pressed against the wood, similar to Shane's stance.

"Why?"

His gaze turned from the grassy hills over to me. He had this stressed look of relief in his eyes. "Daryl and Rick found a body. They said they were sure it was you. Said you took down a walker then fell down a cliff side..."

I scoffed nodding. I pushed my hair back tucking it behind my ear. "And Sophia?" Shane looked over at me shaking his head as he lowered it slightly. I shook my own head before looking out towards the woods. "She was right there, Shane. I told her not to move. I took down a biter and when I came back she was just...she was just gone."

"None of this is your fault," Shane said firmly turning to face me. "You did what you could."

"Then why do I feel like I just killed that little girl?" I asked turning my tired stare to meet his.

"Get that out of your head," Shane snapped straightening up. "You put that in your head and you'll never let it go." He set his hand down on my shoulders. "You did not kill that little girl, Melody. She ran off. You didn't force her to. If anything you kept that girl alive longer than if she would have been out there on her own. If she's alive, it's because of you."

I stared up at him my head tilted slightly as I listened to what he said. It was too late to let it go. The guilt already weighed heavily on my mind, but he was right. Maybe I helped her live a little longer if she's still out there. Maybe in some way I gave her a fighting chance. His arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me to him tightly. I closed my eyes as I wrapped me arms around his body hugging him tightly.

The front door opened behind us revealing Otis with a large bag of things they would need. Rick followed behind then Hershel came out in close third. All the men looked tired, Rick especially. I pulled away from Shane allowing him to walk down the steps with Rick. He turned back to face me nodding his head waiting for me to nod back before he reached the blue pickup truck. I watched as he and Rick talking to Hershel as Patricia hugged Otis crying. I watched the procession from the porch my arms once again crossed over my chest as a stinging sensation erupted on my thigh. Rick handed Otis something before he and Shane climbed into the truck.

The truck slowly took off leaving Patricia, Rick, and Hershel standing there. Patricia was the first to leave shaking her head before Hershel and Rick headed my way. I stood there silently on the porch as they made their way up the steps Hershel coming to a stop next to me.

"We're going to check on the boy, then we're gonna check on your wounds," Hershel nodded.

I sighed looking to the ground as Hershel moved away from me. A familiar pair of boots replaced where Hershel had been standing. My eyes slowly traveled up the pants to the blood stained sheriff's shirt before I met his eyes. They weren't as red as before, but they were still with pain. He reached out his arms wrapping around my shoulder pulling me to him. I wrapped one arm around his waist as we moved in sync into the house. The connection was immediately broken when we entered the room Carl was in. He was still laying there absolutely pale, his abdomen distended more than it had been earlier. Hershel was at his side checking his pulse and his blood pressure. Once he gave it the okay he moved to the side to allow Rick to sit next to his son.

"Let's check on your upper body first," Hershel nodded. His eyes slowly began to trace the scratches and bruises along my arms. My eyes looked over Hershel's shoulder to where Rick was sitting. He was watching the two of us closely while he kept a hand on his son's arm. "Let's see your ribs."

I winced as I slowly pulled the tank top up enough to show him my flat abdomen. There was one large bruise that covered most of my ribs on my right side. It was a miracle I hadn't broken or cracked any of them. As Hershel moved to the side the bruise was in Rick's view causing his eyes to widen as he took in the deep purple black color. I quickly pulled away from Hershel's touch as a pain shot through my ribs. I quickly put the shirt down trying to hide the wounds. Rick didn't need to see that. He blamed himself enough for everything, he didn't need to see how damaged I was.

"Let's check your legs..." Hershel nodded. He looked back over at Rick. "If you stay you need to give the lady some privacy. Keep your body turned to the wall."

Rick nodded as he tore his heartbroken eyes away from my tattered body. I slowly unbuttoned the jeans before pulling them down. I pulled my feet out of the jeans slowly trying not to cause more pain than I was already in. I took a deep shaky breath as I turned back to Hershel. He started with the stitches in my thigh asking how they felt, then asking how my ankle felt. It was all the same. It _hurt_. I looked away from Hershel and over to Rick. I shouldn't have been surprised to see he was carefully looking over his shoulder. His eyes glued to the ugly stitches along my thigh then dropping down to my bruise ankle. As his eyes traveled back up his gaze met mine and I could see it in his eyes. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for Carl, for my cuts and bruises, for Sophia still being out there.

I shook my head at him before he broke eye contact turning back around. Hershel gave me the okay to get dressed and I quickly did so. After I made sure my clothes were on I quickly walked out of the room putting my hand over my mouth coming to a stop only when I was outside. I grabbed onto one of the pillars that went from the railing to the roof as my shoulders shook. I was crying. Not for myself, but for them. For Sophia. For Carl. For _Rick_.

* * *

I sat there quietly my elbows resting on my thighs, careful not to be on the stitches. My head was in my hands as I let out a soft sigh. Shane and Otis had been gone longer than was anticipated. They should have been in and out with all the supplies. What if the school was overrun? What if they needed help and we were all sitting here unaware of what was going on? We might lose Carl and I didn't want the possibility of losing Shane on my conscious as well.

"They aren't back yet," Rick's voice broke the silence.

My gaze turned from the worn wood of the porch floor to the tall, lean man near the doorway. I lifted my head from my hands as I shook my head. I stay seated on the porch swing as I turned my dark gaze out to the dark night. Waiting was the worst part. I could hear his boots against the wood before I felt the swing shift as he sat down next to me.

"They'll make it back," Rick said his voice cracking. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than me.

"I hate waiting," I said softly my eyes narrowing on the darkness surrounding the farmhouse. "I just...I fucking hate it."

I could feel his gaze on me but I just couldn't meet it. Why couldn't I meet his gaze? My hands were on my thighs as they balled into fists before slowly unclenching and re-clenching repeatedly. My gaze stuck on the trees before I felt a hand on top of mine. My gaze immediately snapped over to see Rick's hand on mine causing my hand to immediately relax.

"When we found that body in the woods...I-" Rick cut himself off. I turned my eyes up to see that Rick's were glued to where his hand was on mine. "I felt a piece of my heart break. I kept thinking..." He shook his head. "I'd never get to hear your voice, see your smile." He turned his gaze so our eyes met. "I kept thinking it was my fault. I left you out there with nothing, no weapon. It tore at me that I left you and Sophia out there to die. I made a bad call and seeing that body..." he trailed off. I tilted my head seeing the tears gathering in his eyes as he turned his head away from me. "Then Carl got shot. I couldn't do anything right."

I shook my head moving my other hand over so it rested on top of his hand that was on my other one. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I took in a shaky breath. "I deserve to die."

Rick's head whipped around so fast it was shocking. His eyes were narrowed at me in response. "What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before letting go of his hands as I felt the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "I did something back at the CDC...Something I-" I choked before quickly wiping the first tear away. "Something I wish I could take back." Rick's gaze softened to confusion, but his gaze never left my face. "I was pregnant."

Rick's blue gaze widened as he glanced down at my stomach his eyes lingering for a moment before they slowly made their way back up to my face. "Was?"

"I-" I put the back of my hand to my mouth shaking my head. "I couldn't keep it. I couldn't bring it into all of this...I couldn't."

The realization came over his face. He put his own hand to his mouth, running his hand along his jaw before letting it drop to his lap. He pulled away from me, standing up making the swing move, but I stayed seated. He walked over to the railing placing his hands against it leaning into it. His eyes stared into the dark his back to me. His shoulders tensed before he turned around his gaze tearing into my own. He had this look on his face that clearly showed he couldn't believe I had done that. I looked down feeling the tears escaping as my shoulders began shaking. I slowly stood up trying to brush the tears away fully intending to walk away.

"Was it Daryl's?" Rick's voice cut through the silence like a knife. I nodded crossing my arms over my chest. "Does he know?" I shook my head no watching as Rick slowly approached me. "He deserves to know."

"I know," I whispered. "How do you tell someone that you killed their child?"

Rick shook his head before closing the gap between us wrapping his arms tightly around me. I felt the sobs wracking my body as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him press his cheek to the top of my head squeezing me gently in a comforting fashion. I let the tears roll down my cheeks the drops falling onto his already bloodied uniform.

"Rick," Lori's voice met my ears. The front screen door opened before slamming shut. I quickly pulled away from Rick wiping the tears from my eyes. I turned to see Lori staring at us accusation in her eyes. Rick took a step forward so he was next to me instead of behind me. "Hershel needs you."

Rick nodded looking down at me before walking over past Lori and into the house. Lori stood there her gaze on the door her husband had just gone through. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably before Lori's gaze snapped towards me. Her stare had gone from accusing to downright anger.

"What're you doin'?" she snapped at me.

"What?" I asked wiping the last tear away.

"Stay away from my husband...And stay away from my son," she snarled at me turning towards the door.

"You don't get to make that call," I growled.

"I just did."

She didn't give me the chance to retort as she whipped open the door and walked into the house. I turned my body towards the railing on the porch before slamming my hand down on the rail. I turned back towards the house when movement in the dark on the other side of the door caught my attention. My eyes narrowed at the spot until I realized who it was. Maggie was sitting there curled up on the chair her eyes judging. I shook my head realizing what she had heard before I briskly walked towards the door opening up and walking in. The sound of the door slamming against the frame echoed through the night.

I let my feet carry my into the house, past the room Carl was laying in and into the kitchen where Beth was standing there staring down into the sink. I stayed as quiet as I could as I watched the young girl's shoulders shake. Her hands pressed to the counter in front of her before one would reach up wiping at her face. I took another step into the kitchen area making my footsteps a little louder than before just to alert her I was there. She turned around looking at me her eyes red rimmed.

"You okay?" I asked softly coming to a stop next to the small table.

"Yeah," she sniffled wiping the tears away. "I'm fine."

"Beth...right?" I asked. She nodded. "Look Beth...I don't know why you're crying, but everything's gonna be alright."

"You don't know that," she shook her head her youthful face looking more stressed than it should.

"You're right, I don't, but you have more out there than most people have. Hershel, your sister, Patricia, Otis...That boy that's always following you around. You'll be okay Beth."

She nodded at me giving me a horrible attempt at a smile before her eyes were drawn to something behind me. I turned slowly expecting to see Hershel or Rick, but I could feel my jaw drop slightly seeing the two familiar faces standing there with Maggie. T-Dog looked worse for wear a bandage wrapped tightly around his arm, while Glenn stood there his baseball hat on his head a shocked look crossing both their features.

"Mel?" Glenn asked hesitantly. I didn't say anything instead I walked forward past Maggie and right up to Glenn. I wrapped my arms around him tightly relieved when he wrapped his arms around me. "We thought you were dead."

"Surprise," I smiled at him as I pulled away. I looked over at T-Dog my eyes taking in how sweaty and tired he looked before my gaze turned to his bandaged forearm. "What happened?"

"Cut myself," T-Dog shook. "When that horde was passing through."

"Sit down, let's get that stitched up," I ordered pointing to the table. "Beth could I have some sutures and some antibiotics?"

The young blond nodded before disappearing into the other room. Maggie looked between me and the guys slowly before she moved towards the pantry. T-Dog with his blanket around his shoulders sat down at the table setting his arm on top. Glenn carefully sat down across the table from us. I could tell by the look on his face that there was something weighing heavily on his mind. Before anyone could say anything, Beth came back into the room with everything I had asked for. I thanked her before she disappeared up the stairs towards where the other bedrooms were I assumed. After putting on some gloves, I then pulled the bandage off seeing the grizzly wound. He was lucky he got here when he did. He wouldn't have lasted much longer.

"I'm surprised you're still walking around..." I muttered. "What did you cut it on?"

"Metal on a car," T-Dog replied tiredly. I nodded as I began to disinfect the area around the wound.

"You got a pretty serious blood infection," I muttered gazing at the wound as I cleaned it. "We'd need some pretty yummy stuff to get this back in working order."

"Like Doxycycline?" T-Dog asked shakily pulling a pill bottle from his pocket before setting it down on the table between us.

"Yeah, that'll just about do it," I muttered looking at the label on the bottle. "Merle Dixon?" I asked looking from the label to T-Dog.

"Daryl gave them to us..." Glenn explained. "Said Merle used to get, umm, the clap..." I watched as Maggie looked over at Glenn slightly disgusted. "Um...Venereal disease," he corrected himself.

I scoffed, "Why is that not surprising?"

I set down the disinfectant wipes before picking up the sutures and needle. I glanced up at T-Dog seeing him preparing himself. I called out to Maggie pointing to T-Dog's arm and she nodded. She pressed down on his hand to keep him from moving before I carefully threaded his skin with the sutures. My eyes were glued on T-Dog's arm and the cut but I could see Glenn watching Maggie out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure why because this had to be their first time meeting. I finally finished the sutures before grabbing Merle's meds and pouring two of the pills into my hand. I grabbed T-Dog's good hand and set the pills in his hand before Maggie set a glass of water in front of him.

"Looks like Merle's clap just saved your life," I grinned at T-Dog as I pulled the slightly bloody gloves off my hands.

T-Dog grunted in pain, "I'm really trying not to think about that."

I smiled slightly before Glenn quickly walked out of the room. I wanted to get up and follow him, but Maggie beat me to it. I grabbed a fresh clean bandage before applying it carefully to T-Dog's arm as he grunted in pain. The sweat was dripping down his forehead as his eyes followed my hand, up my arm, and to my face.

"You should have -" he hissed in pain before I released his arm. "You should have seen Daryl when they told us you were dead."

I sighed looking up at T-Dog, "Let me guess. He got pissed off and destroyed some things."

T-Dog met my brown gaze with his own as he shook his head. "He was quiet. Dead silent. I've never seen him so quiet before. Even when Merle disappeared he was angry, but when he thought you were dead...Silence."

I stared at T-Dog a sad look on my face. Daryl had been hurt by my death. I knew Rick would be devastated, but I figured Daryl would have shrugged it off and moved on. He would have kept moving forward like he did with Merle. I parted my lips to say something back to him only to find that the words wouldn't come.

"MELODY!" Hershel's shout caused both of us to turn towards Carl's room.

I was on my feet quickly as rushing past T-Dog to get to the room. So what if Lori didn't want me near her son, but I had real nursing experience and if it saved her son's life then she'd be fucking grateful. I entered the room just as Rick, Lori, Patricia, and Hershel lifted Carl up onto a flat metal table. They were going to do the procedure without the respirator? I immediately took Patricia's place as she left to go get some lights.

"We're doing it?" I asked glancing up at Rick and Lori as she molded herself into her husband's side.

"We have no time left," Hershel answered pointing to the IVs near Rick and Lori. I quickly rushed over to them and brought them back to Carl's side. His abdomen was even more distended than it had been earlier meaning the blood was spilling into his abdomen faster than we could supply blood.

The roar of a truck coming close to the house broke through the silence drawing everyone's attention to the window. Rick was the first to look before he was quickly rushing out the door, Lori right after him. Hershel told me and Patricia to stay put as she set up some more lights. I nodded my heart beating rapidly knowing that meant Shane and Otis were back. I handed the bag full of the liquid to Patricia as I found a good spot for the IV before inserting the needle into his arm opposite of where the blood had been transfused into.

"Come on handsome boy," I whispered as Hershel came running into the room with some bags in his hands.

"Melody, I think you should tend to your brother, Patricia and I can handle this," Hershel stated firmly as he began rooting through the bags.

"I can do it-"

"This is not a time to argue," Hershel snapped. "Please leave."

I took a step back away from Carl confused as to why he would call me in there then force me to leave. Patricia motioned for me to go before she and Hershel turned to Carl and began to work. I moved to the door sending Carl one last desperate look before closing the door behind me. I closed my eyes as the door clicked meaning I was now completely separated from them. I breathed deeply before my eyes snapped open remembering Shane was outside.

With my limp not hindering me anymore it was much easier to move around in spite of the stitches. I pushed open the door seeing Lori, Rick, and Shane standing there next to the blue pickup truck but Otis was nowhere in sight. I made my way down the porch steps as they turned their gaze to me. I quickened my pace as a relieved look crossed Shane's face. As I made it to my brother I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he hugged me just as tightly pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"Where's Otis?" I asked pulling back looking around at them. I noticed Lori look down before putting her hand on Rick's chest. The two didn't say anything before slowly walking over towards the porch. I looked back up at Shane and noticed the guilt in his eyes, but there was something else. I tilted my head in confusion when I saw the guilt disappear briefly before it was there again. I knew what that meant.

"How's Carl?" Shane asked as he leaned against the truck favoring one leg more than the other. I shook my head.

"He's fightin'."

Shane slowly lowered himself to the ground in front of the truck. There was this blank look on his face that completely replaced the guilt I had seen before. I slowly lowered myself next to him in the grass being careful not to pull any of the stitches. I sat there next to him in silence, the four of us all out there waiting to hear something back about Carl. The time ticked away while my gaze was fixed on Shane the blank look on his face bothering me more and more as I thought about why Otis hadn't come back.

"What really happened out there, Shane?" I asked my voice low. I glanced over at Rick and Lori before focusing my gaze back on Shane.

"Nothing," he muttered as he put his hand on his head propping his elbow up on his knee. I tilted my head slightly watching as he put his thumb to his lips like he was gonna bite it but didn't. He chewed slightly on his lip before he dropped his head.

"I know you, Shane. Perks of being related, I know when you're lying to me," I watched as his head came up his gaze fixed on Lori and Rick. He shook his head like he was in denial of something. I sighed as I brought my hands together fiddling them nervously. "I did something," I muttered drawing his attention. My own blank stare was focused as the grass in front of me my hands dropping to the grass as I tore some blades out of the ground tossing them to the side. "Back at the CDC. Something I regret."

"What?" Shane asked after a moment of silence, both our voices low. I slowly looked up my eyes following the ground before they reached where Lori and Rick were sitting on the porch steps. Lori was leaning into him holding onto his arm while Rick stared over at me and Shane like he was trying to read what we were saying.

"I was pregnant," I muttered tossing some more grass to the side my gaze never leaving Rick's across the yard. "But I had an abortion."

"Whatchu tryin' to say?" His gaze cast down at me not acting as shocked as I thought he would.

"We all make mistakes," I broke my stare with Rick looking up at Shane. "But don't let 'em define who you are..."

"You made the right choice. Don't bring a baby into this shit," Shane muttered his gaze landing on Lori.

"I killed someone," I told him softly my voice even. "Have you killed anyone lately?"

Shane's gaze whipped in my direction before the sound of the screen door opening and closing met our ears. Both of us were immediately on our feet and focused on Hershel as he walked out. Shane and I stayed near the truck as Hershel announced that Carl was stable. I could feel the relief course through me as I heard Lori break out into a relieved cry. My hand unconsciously fell to my stomach as I watched the parents rejoice over their son's survival.

I looked over at Shane and could see the hope in his eyes as he stared openly at Lori. She was hugging herself a smile on her face before Hershel and Rick decided to tell Patricia about Otis. My gaze fell down to the ground in front of me as the sound of the screen door opening and closing met my ears.

"I had to do it," Shane whispered his gaze following Lori as she walked into the house. "It was me or him."

My gaze slowly looked up to see that Shane was limping towards the house. His shoulders tensed as he held tightly onto his shotgun. He carefully made his way up the porch steps glancing back at me nodding before disappearing into the house. I put my hand to my forehead before leaning against the truck.

How did things get so fucked up so fast?

* * *

I walked with Beth towards a small groove of trees. She was pushing a wheel barrel along as Shane, Jimmy, Maggie, T-Dog, and Glenn worked on piling up some rocks. As Beth as I reached them the two of us began piling some of the rocks into the wheel barrel. The atmosphere was tense as we all worked. No one spoke a word about what had happened in the previous days and maybe it was for the best. Emotions were still raw about Carl being shot and Otis' death.

The constant reminder was the fact that Shane was still limping around. Only today he was sporting a clean shaven head. I was surprised when I woke up this morning to see my brother in overalls, a plaid shirt, and a shaven head. That was confusing alone until the night before came rushing back. He admitted that it was either him or Otis, but he didn't outright say he killed him. He left him there that much was evident. So what happened out there?

Glenn came to a stop next to me handing me a rock to which I put it in the barrel. He tried giving me a smile but it failed horribly looking more like a grimace than anything. My gaze flickered over to where T-Dog was collecting some rocks. He looked much better today though his wound still was nasty. He seemed more alert and energetic than yesterday. The white bandage was wrapped tightly around his arm, no sign of blood. I then dragged my gaze over to where Shane was limping. He had this blank look on his face like he was deep in thought about something.

I parted my lips wanting to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. I stood there for a moment staring down at the rock in my hand. I took in all the jutted grooves, the pale brown color before I tossed it carelessly into the barrel. I'm sure at one point it must have been beautiful, but circumstances have stripped it down. Sounds familiar. I bent down to pick up another rock when the sound of a familiar motorcycle filled the air.

Straightening up, I moved out past the trees my heart beating wildly in my chest as I watched his motorcycle come down the road, a new car, and the RV right behind him. I looked over at T-Dog who nodded before taking off towards the house. The group dropped what they were doing before they began following after T-Dog at a much slower pace. I stayed back with Shane as he limped slowly along. At one point I considered helping him but thought better of it.

"You know he thinks you're dead right?" Shane's deep voice said as the caravan slowed as it came closer to the house.

"Won't this be a shocker, then..." I responded as he and I came up to the group as they stopped in front of the porch. Instead of joining the group like Shane did I stayed back a little in their blind spot.

I watched as Daryl climbed off his motorcycle as Andrea got out of the car, and Carol and Dale came out of the RV, but still no Sophia. Their attention was drawn to Rick and Lori as they came out of the house to greet the group. The overwhelming silence covered the two groups, Hershel's and Rick's.

"How is he?" Dale asked breaking the awkward silence.

"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel, and his people and..." Lori trailed off her eyes darting over to me.

"And Shane," Rick stated quickly noticing where Lori was looking. "We'd lost Carl if not for him."

"And Melody," Lori finished grabbing a hold of Rick's arm. Rick looked down to the ground before his gaze came up to rest on me. I watched as the rest of the group slowly turned to see what he was staring at.

I wasn't sure what was worse...the shocked looks on their faces or the horrified one on Daryl's. He hated surprises and this one wasn't any different. I could see him trying to process through it his face scrunched in confusion as his eyes darting between me and Rick. I was relieved when Dale walked towards me his arms open before he pulled me into a tight hug. I closed my eyes trying to hold back the tears as he pulled back.

"Good to see you're alive, kid," he smiled before walking over to Rick and Lori. Andrea followed Dale's example and walked towards me a relieved smile on her face. Instead of hugging me she held out her hand and we shook hands. Carol gave me a look that could kill before walking over to Lori and hugging her.

I stood there one hand on the back of my neck watching as they talked to Lori and Rick about what had happened. I looked over to see Daryl holding his crossbow his gaze glued to me. It almost look like he was still processing the situation before he started forward his fierce blue gaze never leaving my face. I took a deep breath as he reached me slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. He reached forward pulling me into his arms. He had one wrapped around my body while his hand resting on the back of my head holding me tightly to his body. My arms snaked around his waist as we stood there quietly holding onto one another.

"Don't ever pull that shit again," he whispered.

"I won't, I promise."

"Damn right you won't," he responded pulling back slightly so he was looking at me. "You ain't leaving my sight again, you hear?"

I nodded before pressing my forehead to his chest just enjoying the small moment because as soon as it ended reality was waiting.

* * *

**So I hope you all enjoyed this. A huge thank you to hpx5, ILuvNormanReedus (I love your name), BellaSunshine (lol your pick of relationship is noted!), momoXvolturi, Auburn And Green (its always a pleasure to read your reviews), greenleafs, and of course honored guest! You guys really make my day when you review and it helps me get chapters out much much faster!**

**So I wanted to say there is a lot of relationship building for Melody in this chapter and I wanna hear your views on everything you can think of! Ideas, thoughts, praises, and instructive criticism (not mean!). Anyways thank you all who have liked this story it shall continue on!**

**Oh! And I've made some KILLER banners that you guys definitely need to check out as well as a story board! Please give me your thoughts on those as well! And let me know who y'all are shipping here! I'm DYING to know! **


End file.
